


Full Moon Entertainment

by hgiel



Category: H.O.T., JTL, K-pop
Genre: Angst, Drama, Humor, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 58,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgiel/pseuds/hgiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moon Hee Jun wants to make his own boy band but K-Pop will do</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vol 3 - Battle of the Boy Bands Season 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/311411) by [hgiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgiel/pseuds/hgiel). 



Sitting in his garage behind a fold out table, Moon Hee Jun waited for anyone to show up. He started to wonder if he hadn't put up enough flyers...  
"Anyone yet?" His mother asked, brining him something to drink.  
"No..." He muttered.  
"Don't worry, someone will come...and if they don't...Well, no one is around to see you failing!" She said encouragingly.  
"Gee, thanks mom." He said as she went back in the house.  
Since leaving SM Entertainment Hee Jun thought, 'hell, everyone else is doing it, I might as well start my own record label.' It seemed easy enough, and he had spent countless hours on the phone with Tony An talking about what he should do. Unfortunately most of the time was spent trying to think of a good name. They had decided on about 38 different names, and making a pie chart and diagrams to present to his mother and sister, Hee Jun was shot down on all of them.  
Today he was holding auditions, or rather, he was suppose to be holding auditions. No one had yet come...or called...or even walked past his house. It was late in the day already, and he was losing hope.  
"Hello?" Someone called, rounding a corner into Hee Jun's garage.  
"Hello?" Hee Jun answered hopefully.  
"Is this the auditions?"  
"Yes!"  
"Okay, thanks, hold on." And he turned around and screamed, "OKAY, THIS IS IT, PARK THE CAR."  
Soon four other young men came into Hee Jun's new office.  
"We're K-Pop." They said together.  
"Who?" Hee Jun asked.  
"It's a band." Jumin explained. "We have three albums....we have that new song out...its like," and he began to hum it, but soon forgot the words and stopped.  
"Sorry, I don't know...If you are already a band, why are you here?"  
"Because no one knows us." Woo Hyun said. "We need new representation."  
"We're really good. Especially me." Young One assured him.  
"Sorry we're late too." Jumin said. "I could have sworn the address said North Korea."  
"Well, why don't you guys perform for me or something? You know any rock music?" Hee Jun asked.  
"I do!" Woo Hyun raised his hand, and the others shook their heads no.  
"Well, then you go first, you all can do what you know best and Ill see how good you are."  
Woo Hyun did a rendition of Seo Tai Ji's Take 5. Young One sang Memories Scent. Jumin started rapping, mixing up verses from a variety of songs before he started making up his own rap, and they had to eventually pull him off of his imaginary stage. Ubin sang H.O.T's Candy, Hee Jun said it sounded familiar but no one could remember who sang it, though it was on the tips of all their tongues. DongHwa stood silently for an uncomfortably long time before rapping the small part he had in Memories Scent and retreated behind his band members.  
"I guess you are in. Its not like I've got anything else going for me. But its going to be hard!" Hee Jun assured.  
"What do we have to do?" DongHwa asked.  
"Well, you'll stay here while I train you. We'll have to get up at the crack of noon almost every day! We might even have to miss some good shows on TV because we're working so hard, and you'll have to-What are you doing?" He asked Ubin who was reaching to his motorcycle.  
"I want to touch it..."  
"Well you can't!"  
"But I want to!" Ubin whined  
"YOU CAN'T, ITS MINE!" Hee Jun yelled at him.  
Ubin pouted, but his hand still moved toward the motorcycle.  
"Don't you dare!"  
Ubin defiantly poked it, and it fell over.

"Its not so bad..." Hee Jun's mom said to the six of them on the couch.  
"Its all scratched on the side!" Hee Jun cried.  
"Its not so bad!" She said again. "He just wanted to see, isn't that right?"  
Ubin nodded.  
"There, see he didn't mean any harm. Don't be so mean to him."  
Ubin jumped up and hugged Hee Jun's mother. "Thank you mom!"  
"LET GO OF MY MOM!" Hee Jun yelled.  
The front door swung open and a young girl stepped in. Jumin perked up.  
"Im home." She said, then noticed their living room was full of past and present boy band members.  
"Haeri, come meet the boys." Her mother said. "This is Ubin, thats Donghwa, Woo Hyun, Young One, Hee Ju-oh you know him, and Jumin." She introduced.  
Jumin stood up. "Kim Ju Min. Nice to meet you."  
"....Okay, so when the boy scout meeting is over let me know, Ill be in my room." And Haeri headed up the stairs.  
"Hee Jun go tell Haeri dinner will be ready in an hour." His mother instructed, and he reluctantly went.  
"What are we having for dinner?" Dong Hwa asked.  
"Don't be rude." Woo Hyun muttered. "We weren't even invited."  
"Sure you are." Hee Jun's mother said sweetly as Ubin detached himself from her and grabbed at the papers Hee Jun had left on the table.  
"What's this?" He asked.  
"That's Hee Jun's licence for the record company, he has to send it in still." She explained. "Well, I have to make dinner. Ill see you boys then." And she left them with the papers.  
"He didn't even write in the name of the company!" Ubin said, grabbed a pen, and began to write it in himself.  
"Ubin stop!" Woo Hyun ordered.  
Young One snatched the papers from Ubin and reading it to himself, snickered. "Not bad. We should mail this in."  
"Hey that isn't bad Ubin." Jumin said reading over Young One's shoulder. "Ill get the envelope.

"Go on and eat!" Mrs Moon said to her two original children, and her five new ones.  
"Thank you very much." Woo Hyun said.  
"Yes, thank you." DongHwa said.  
"Mom, where are those papers I had in the living room? The licences." Hee Jun asked.  
"They aren't there?"  
"No."  
"Oh, we mailed them." Ubin said with a mouth full of food. Jumin smacked him in the back of the head.  
"WHAT?!" Hee Jun cried. "I hadn't even put the name down yet!"  
"I put one down for you!" Ubin assured.  
"WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU PUT?!"  
"Full Moon Entertainment."  
"That's terrible!" Hee Jun cried.  
"Oh its cute!" Mrs Moon said.  
"Ya, I like that one." Haeri said.  
Jumin leaned forward. "It was my idea."  
"NO IT WAS MINE!" Ubin insisted.  
"Take one for the team." Jumin snarled at him.  
Ubin looked at Mrs Moon and mouthed 'it was my idea'  
"Its better than the crap you made up." Haeri said to Hee Jun. "Like "SM Sucks Entertainment"'  
"Yes, Full Moon Entertainment sounds romantic." Mrs Moon added.  
"Romantic? Isn't it when you show your butt to someone?" Ubin asked.  
"No, that's 'mooning'"  
"That's what I meant to put!!!!!" He whined.  
"Aren't you done yet?" Young One snapped at Woo Hyun as he was serving himself.  
"Can't you just wait a second? Fuck man, take some riddlin."  
"I have waited a second fat ass."  
"Stop fighting, the two of you!" Mrs Moon ordered.  
"Im not fighting!" Young One said, and as Woo Hyun imitated him under his breath, he kicked him.  
"That's it! Get on your head!"  
"WHAT?!"  
A few minutes later, Young One was on the floor with his butt in the air and his hands behind his back.  
"Did you all have a safe drive here?" Mrs Moon made polite dinner conversation.  
"It was okay, until Jumin hit that North Korean with his car." Ubin said.  
Woo Hyun and Jumin looked up and over at each other.  
"Did you..." Woo Hyun began.  
"He's still in the trunk" Jumin said running from the table. "No one call the cops!" He called back.  
Woo Hyun laughed nervously. "He'll be back in a second....Ummm great dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs. Moon 'tsked' as she gently dabbed at the dry blood on a young man's forehead who was now seated in the living room. Hee Jun, K-pop and Haeri all stood around watching. Jumin looked guiltily about as he had apologized several times but the North Korean just flipped him off.

"How do you feel?" Hee Jun asked sitting down on the couch with the new guy.

"Like I was hit by a car, backed over twice and then shoved in the trunk of a car." He answered then smiled slightly at Mrs. Moon who was applying the last bandage. "Thanks." He said to her, then glared at Jumin who ducked behind Donghwa.

"I think you'll be fine. You'll can stay here tonight and we'll get you home tomorrow." Mrs. Moon reassured.

"Wait. Aren't you Moon Hee Jun?" The guy asked finally noticing who's house he was in.

"Yeah... and you are?"

"Kim Chu Ho. Give me a job." He said bluntly.

"Don't you want to go home?" Youngone asked surprised.

"No. I'm broke at home. And if this guy gives me a job then I might as well stay." Chuho shrugged.

"Well, can you sing?" Hee Jun asked.

"No."

"Rap?" Ubin suggested.

"No."

"Dance?" Woohyun asked.

"Nope."

".... What can you do?" Haeri asked skeptically.

"I can drive." He shot a meaningful look at Jumin who had poked around Donghwa's shoulder and quickly retreated again. "I can play the guitar." He told Hee Jun who nodded.

"Okay, I'll figure out something for you to do. You can stay."

"I'm sleepy. Where's our bedroom?" Donghwa suddenly declared and looked to Mrs. Moon hopefully.

"Haeri, show the boys to their room." Mrs. Moon instructed.

Haeri grumbled something and motioned for everyone to follow. Jumin jumped forward and walked next to her.

"You have a very pretty name." Jumin tried to sound charming.

"I don't date boy band members." Haeri said quickly. Jumin's shoulders slumped as he followed her up the stairs.

Youngone and Woohyun started to push each other around in an attempt to get up the stair first so Ubin and Donghwa ducked under them easily.

"You two are so annoying." Hee Jun said putting a hand on each of their faces and pushing them apart. "If you keep fighting I'll have you both... do something... upleasent." He stuttered, unsure of what to threaten.

"You could have them stand on their heads." Chuho suggested following Hee Jun up the stairs.

"I already did that." Youngone growled, rubbing his sore head.

"So I'll have you run laps around the house all day unless you don't get along." Hee Jun threatened down at them.

Grumbling Youngone and Woohyun followed Hee Jun upstairs giving each other dirty looks. Haeri took them to a bedroom beside Hee Jun's and motioned for everyone to go in. It was bare of any furniture or decoration but a large poster for Hee Jun's "Rock or Die" concert. Woohyun went to admire it and Donghwa layed down on the floor and close his eyes.

"Donghwa!" Ubin pulled him up. "Where are the beds?" He asked Haeri and she pointed to the closet and left saying goodnight.

Everyone began to pull the futons out of the closet and arrange everything nicely. "You'll use the bathroom across the hall, don't make noise late at night or mom will throw stuff at you and... don't wake me until at least noon time. Goodnight!" Hee Jun said happily and left the six in the small room.

Everyone stared at Chuho, except for Donghwa who was already climbing into bed. "I get the bed by the door." Youngone declared.

"Like hell! You always get the bed you want! I want to bed by the door this time!" Woohyun cried trying to beat Youngone to the bed and they started pushing each other again.

"I bet you Youngone gets it." Ubin said watching the fight interestedly.

"Woohyun, he seems angrier." Chuho said going to sit by Ubin and watch the fight.

Woohyun started to pull hair and Youngone kicked his legs out from under him, causing them both to fall and they rolled around trying to punch at each other. Chuho tilted his head as he watched. "Are they always like this?"

"Pretty much. Except when we get them drunk, then Woohyun usually buddies up to everyone and Youngone flirts with anything that moves." Jumin said stepped foward, having seen enough fighting for one night. "GUYS!" Jumin pulled Youngone off Woohyun with a little difficulty.

"You can't act this way! We came here for a new start, so try to get along or theres no hope for K-pop at all." Jumin lectured and they both looked away a little guiltily.

"SHH." Donghwa said quietly putting a pillow over his head and resumed snoring. While everyone looked over at Donghwa Ubin snuck over and sat on the bed by the door.

"I'll sleep here!" He dove under the covers so fast he didn't see the dirty looks his band members gave him.

****

Moon Hee Jun rubbed his eyes as he stood in K-pop's doorway well past noon time. All six guys were still snoring. So he just shrugged and went back to bed himself.

 

****

"What are you still doing in bed?!" Mrs. Moon shook Hee Jun awake.

"Wha -?"

"The boys are up, shouldn't you be doing record lable things?"

"I'm up." Hee jun said and rolled away from his mom pulling the blanket over his head.

A loud crash could be heard from down stairs and someone screamed. Mrs. Moon dragged Hee Jun out of bed and they rushed down stairs.

Everyone was in the back yard around a large statue of Hee Jun that was on it's side. Donghwa and Chuho were climbing out from under the collapsed tent it had originally stood under.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Hee Jun screamed running into the back yard.

"HE DID IT!" Youngone, Woohyun, Ubin and Jumin all said at once and pointed at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the fuck did you do to my beautiful baby!?" Hee Jun screamed, rushing over to his statue in tears.

"They were climbing on it!" Chuho blurted, pointing at KPop with a judgemental look on his face.

"CLIMBING ON MY STATUE!?" Hee Jun screamed again, trying to lift the statue back up even though he knew he wasn't able to.

"Um...well you see...I saw a spot on it's face...and I wanted to clean it off for you...so I -- I mean Young One climbed up to get it for me, and I was directing him where to go and stuff. But um...Jumin was practicing some kind of kung fu on it...you know...that chinese martial arts? Yeah...and uh..." Ubin rambled on and on. Hee Jun's face was turning blood red. "When Jumin kept kicking at the bottom of the statue, I guess he was loosening the foundation or something because we all heard this metallic creaking noise...and then it just fell! I didn't do it! They did!" Ubin cried, pointing to Jumin and Young One.

"You little son of a bitch...we didn't touch the stupid statue!" Young One growled.

"The snitch is usually the guilty one!" Jumin added, glaring at Ubin.

"It's just a stupid statue..." Ubin shrugged, then kicked at one of the large metal arms.

"EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM IT! NOW! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BABY!" Hee Jun cried lividly, his hair almost standing straight up because he was so angry. KPop and Chuho jumped and quickly moved away from Hee Jun's pride and joy. Mrs. Moon toddled outside and gasped as she saw her son's statue lying face down, halfly in their own backyard and halfly in the next door neighbor's backyard. Hee Jun cried as he tried to make the statue move, then his mom made her way across the yard.

"Hee Jun darling..." Mrs. Moon whispered, now standing behind Hee Jun as she tapped his shoulder.

"Mom it won't move! Help me put it back! It's all I have left! My baby..." Hee Jun sobbed, wrapping his arms around his mother's waist. Hee Jun cried against his mother's chest, while she comfortingly patted his head and stroked his hair.

"Shouldn't we all be...practicing? Young One asked, shoving Woo Hyun away from him as he tried to give him bunny ears.

"Just...go away! When I get my statue back up, THEN we'll start practicing. Actually...YOU find a way to get this statue back up and then I'll keep you on my label...if you can't do that...then you're contracts will be torn up! Now GET IT BACK UP!!!" Hee Jun screamed, hugging his mother tighter as he continued to cry. KPop just stared at the statue blankly and scratched their heads, and Chuho quietly began to sneak away from everyone.

"Hey bitch, you're not leaving...you helped us to knock it over, you're helping us put the son of a bitch back up..." Young One growled, grabbing Chuho by the hair as he pulled him back.

"Aish..." Ubin muttered, clinging to Dong Hwa's arm as he tried to think of a plan.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, Ubin had come back from his trip to the store. He walked straight past everyone as they were all huddled curiously into a group, and walked straight toward the fence gate. Everyone heard a knock from the other side and Ubin opened the gate, through which a truck backed through. A beeping sound was heard as the truck backed up, warning everyone to stay out of the way. The group split up and backed away as the truck entered the backyard.

"What the hell is this?" Hee Jun complained, still holding on tightly to his mother. Young One walked over to the truck and kicked the driver side door, waving the driver out of the truck. When the driver didn't respond and flipped him off, Young One yanked the door open and pulled the driver out.

"I wanted you to stop, asshole..." Young One said, reaching into the truck so he could push the stick shift to park. Ubin opened the back of the truck, and everyone looked inside.

"Super...glue..?" Woo Hyun asked, wrinkling his nose in disapproval at a gigantic pile of super glue tubes.

"Don't knock it yet! It might work..." Ubin shrugged, attaching himself back to Dong Hwa's arm shyly. Mrs. Moon just laughed lightly to herself as she continued to comfort her son by petting him on the head.

"You're not putting super glue on my goddamn statue..." Hee Jun bitched, pulling away from his mother momentarily to smack Ubin in the back of the head.

"OW! STUPID SON OF A--" Ubin began to say, but was silenced as Dong Hwa came to his senses enough to clamp a hand over his mouth and silence him.

"Just try the damn super glue...it might work..." Jumin said, obviously sick of the entire ordeal already. "I want to go to the bar down the street...they're selling soju really cheap...it's ladies night..."

"We're not ladies in case you hadn't noticed..." Young One said sarcastically, folding his arms against his chest. Jumin just pointed to both Ubin and Woo Hyun.

"But they are. They can get us cheap alcohol..." Jumin replied.

"I guess you're right about that one..." Young One nodded in agreement, then fell over as Woo Hyun pushed him to the ground in retaliation.

"Stupid asshole...you're always trying to start shit with me..." Woo Hyun said, blowing some hair out of his face as he smiled in satisfaction at what he'd done.

"That's because you're such a pussy all the time!" Young One retorted, then kicked his leg out at Woo Hyun and successfully tripped him. Before long, the two of them were rolling around on the grass, throwing punches at one another and flailing their legs around. Ubin, Dong Hwa, and Jumin had gone to work opening the super glue tubes, squeezing their contents onto the base of the statue.

"Wait...how the fuck are we going to get the statue off the ground!?" Hee Jun cried, clinging to his mother once more as he wailed in hopelessness.

"Oh...yeah..." Ubin said, then laughed absent-mindedly as he tossed an empty super glue tube over his shoulder.

"Just get the fuck out...go...away...I'll have to fucking do this myself..." Hee Jun screamed, batting everyone away from his statue, himself, and his mother. "The sun is setting and now I have to bring out the damn lights and call some people to get this damn thing off the ground...at least for tonight. I couldn't bare it if it layed in the dirt all night..." Hee Jun immediately whipped out his cell phone and began dialing numbers.

"Let's go...we can go to the bar now..." Jumin whispered, pushing his bandmates along.

"Get your hand off my ass, Jumin..." Young One said angrily, smacking Jumin's hand away.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within an hour exactly, the five KPop members were in drag. Ubin and Woo Hyun took time to do everyone's makeup, but they were the only ones to actually pull off looking like females naturally. Dong Hwa even looked very good in his red dress and ghastly bright makeup. The only ones that didn't look like female material were Young One and Jumin.

"What the fuck is this?" Young One complained, pulling at his skirt as he scoffed. "We weren't supposed to go in drag...Woo Hyun and Ubin were supposed to get us our damn drinks..."

"Just shut up and close your eyes, I have to put more blush on you because it doesn't look right yet..." Ubin snapped. Woo Hyun giggled as he and Dong Hwa admired their outfits. Young One huffed angrily, then folded his arms as he closed his eyes. Woo Hyun wore a dark black dress that cut low in the front, which showed off his fake, stuffed boobs. Dong Hwa's dress was off the shoulder, and ended just below his butt. Jumin stared at his blue dress, wondering why the hell it would make a woman look hot, but make a man look so terrible.

"I feel like a whore..." Young One said, pushing Ubin's hand away.

"Well, if the shoe fits..." Woo Hyun chimed in, "...or should I say...the stiletto..."

"You fuckin'..." Young One began, but Jumin stepped in front of Young One before he could go after Woo Hyun.

"Just stop! I just want to fucking get wasted...we've had a hard day...actually...we've had a hard couple of days...we need to let loose..." Jumin said, and Woo Hyun went back to admiring himself in the mirror.

"Ubin what the hell are you wearing?" Jumin asked, looking Ubin up and down.

"Um...heh...I found it, alright? It's a spanish dress...I think women wear them for celebrations in Mexico or something..." Ubin shrugged, twirling around in his very frilly and very gaudily colored dress.

"It's fuckin' ugly..." Young One said, turning his nose up at it. Ubin began to sniffle, then Dong Hwa turned around and hugged Ubin tight.

"You need to get laid or something..." Dong Hwa said, glaring at Young One.

"At least I have gotten laid before...you're still a virgin, aren't you?" Young One retorted.

"At least I don't HAVE to get laid to get rid of my asshole attitude..."

"No, you just need to be bitch slapped like thi--" Jumin and Woo Hyun both grabbed Young One's hand as he pulled it back.

"STOP IT! GODDAMNIT LET'S JUST GO TO THE FUCKING BAR ALREADY!" Jumin yelled, smacking Young One in the back of the head as he pulled his hand away. "This is bullshit...how the hell we've lasted this long is still a mystery to me...let's just go...maybe when we all get alcohol into us we'll be more hospitable..."

"Some of us anyway..." Woo Hyun added, smiling at himself in the mirror. Young One just rolled his eyes and clenched his teeth as he glared at Woo Hyun.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KPop tiptoed out of the Moon residence, and passed the backyard as they entered the alleyway. They all looked up to see a huge crane that reached high above the fence. The crane was holding the statue suspended in air with thick metal ropes, as it swayed slightly, Hee Jun could be heard screaming epithets and curses.

"YOU DROP THAT FUCKING STATUE AND I'LL RUN YOU OVER WITH THAT CRANE!!"

"Geez...good thing he let us go...we'd probably be the ones getting yelled at like that..." Ubin said, cringing behind Dong Hwa.

"Where the hell is this stupid bar, anyway?" Young One asked, his face showing how irritated he was.

"Down here aways...just follow me and shut the fuck up..." Jumin snapped back, waving for everyone to follow. They all walked for several minutes down the dark alleyway, and finally came upon a small mousehole of a bar on their right side at the end of the alley.

"This is it?" Ubin asked, staring into the bar as the fading neon sign above the door blinked on and off erratically.

"Ladies night? Here? Who the fuck would come here? Probably some ugly ass bitches come here..." Young One said, disgusted.

"In case you hadn't noticed...you're not looking so hot yourself Mr. Lee..." Woo Hyun barked, being the first one to step into the tiny bar. Young One growled, but followed suit as the they all went into the bar.

"Ooo...a karaoke machine..." Ubin drooled, his eyes widening as he stared at an even smaller stage at the back of the bar.

"Bartender!" Woo Hyun cooed, waving to the bartender girlishly as he batted his eyelashes. Completely convinced that Woo Hyun was a female, he headed right over to help him.

"What'll it be miss? It's ladies night, so all drinks are 50% off..." the bartender said in a husky voice, looking Woo Hyun over lustfully. Jumin pushed Ubin up to the bar and told him to help Woo Hyun get drinks. Young One stared at Woo Hyun as he picked out one drink after another, flirting with the bartender to get whatever he wanted.

"Slut..." Young One muttered to himself, and a second bartender came up to Young One with a smug look on his face.

"You don't look like a chick...I want some proof before I give you 50% off on any drink..."

"Proof? Fuck that, I'm not showing anyone my dick..." Young One answered, tearing his dress off. "I would rather pay in full...here..." Young One slapped some money onto the counter, then pointed to a large bottle of soju on the shelf behind the bartender. "I want that...the whole thing...and don't give me shit, I paid for the entire bottle..."

"Of course sir..." the bartender said, reaching behind him as he grabbed both the bottle and a shot glass from beneath the bar. Woo Hyun, Ubin, Dong Hwa, and Jumin were already sitting at a nearby table passing out drinks. Young One took his full bottle of soju and walked over to join them.

"Tequila for me...rum for Dong Hwa...german vodka for Jumin...and um...Ubin...you want some water?" Woo Hyun asked, pointing to the broken down water fountain by the bar.

"Just give me the gin..." Ubin snarled, grabbing the first shot glass he saw.

"Ubin that's not..." Jumin began to say, but was cut short when Ubin downed the entire shot glass.

"Gimme another one..." Ubin said. Then he grabbed another glass, which was Woo Hyun's tequila, and swallowed it quickly.

"Hmph...I'll just go get myself a whole damn bottle then..." Woo Hyun said, standing from his seat as Ubin began pulling more shot glasses toward him.

"You should go easy on that stuff, Ubin...it's alcohol...not soda..." Dong Hwa said, patting Ubin's back worriedly. Ubin just ignored him and kept drinking. Chuho wandered into the bar and immediately spotted KPop.

"Let him drink, maybe he'll learn when he's hacking his brains out in the bathroom..." Young One said, putting the bottle of soju to his mouth as he took a large swig. Woo Hyun returned to the group holding a large bottle of tequila. Smiling happily, he took off the cap and put the bottle to his mouth. It took only a couple seconds for him to tear the bottle away, then he gasped for air as he choked on the dry taste that was left in his mouth.

"Nasty...but I already feel a little lightheaded..." Woo Hyun giggled, smacking his lips as if he were trying to get himself to salivate. Jumin finally drank his first shot, and Dong Hwa took a small sip of his rum.

"What a little bitch..." Chuho said distatefully, knudging Young One a little. "Can he even hold his liquor?"

"Woo Hyun's never been able to hold anything...including his liquor. And Dong Hwa...shot glasses are meant to take all at once...not to sip out of...geez..." Young One said, shaking his head as he gulped down another large amount of his soju.

"I'll drink it how I want..." Dong Hwa said, keeping his attention on Ubin.

"I bet..." Chuho began, "Woo Hyun will get drunk faster than Young One will. Woo Hyun won't even finish half his bottle..and it'll take Young One all of his...if not more...before you're both wasted..."

"How much do you have to put on that bet?" Woo Hyun argued, slamming his hands on the table as he stared competitively at Young One.

"I don't have to bet anything, I already know you'll lose..."

"Fine. We'll do it for the hell of it then..." Woo Hyun replied.

"You're gonna lose..." Young One laughed, then he put his entire mouth around his soju bottle and began to guzzle it. Woo Hyun did the same, although he needed to take breaks when he choked on the bitter taste of tequila as it went down his throat. Jumin watched the duel closely, noticing that Ubin had his head on the table after six shots of six different types of alcohol.

"Ubin...?" Dong Hwa whispered, then Ubin's head shot up.

"I wanna shing..." Ubin chirped, standing up from his seat only to wobble up to the stage.

"Young One's hella gonna beat you..." Jumin said, looking at Woo Hyun with a scoff.

"Shut up, Jumin!" Woo Hyun yelled, then loosened his throat as he threw his bottle back and began to chug the alcohol quickly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about two hours, everyone was completely drunk. Ubin had a waitress bring three trays full of shot glasses up to the stage, but he was only able to finish one tray before he began singing to Dong Hwa. Woo Hyun had finished most of his tequila; Young One had finished one and a half bottles of soju; Jumin had around ten shots before he was out; and Dong Hwa was just slightly buzzed.

"Zyumeen...youer sho..." Woo Hyun tried to say, but didn't bother as he stared over at Young One.

"Tha fuckyouers lookinatsh?" Young One asked, staring back at Woo Hyun with glazed eyes.

"Cmere...youave somethin on yer fasch..." Woo Hyun said, flapping his hand to wave Young One over. Young One sighed, but moved over a couple seats and sat next to Woo Hyun as he grabbed a napkin. While Woo Hyun cleaned the slobber and alcohol from Young One's mouth, he noticed a bruise on Woo Hyun's arm.

"Wassat? Whahap'nd..?" Young One asked, raising a hand to touch the bruise.

"You gosh mahd atsh me..." Woo Hyun replied, his hands falling into his lap as he looked down at the now damp napkin he still held.

"I'm shorry..." Young One whispered, putting a warm hand over the bruise on Woo Hyun's arm.

"Sokay...ahm ushed toit..." Woo Hyun replied, smiling faintly. Suddenly, Young One slipped his hand underneath Woo Hyun's chin and pulled up so that their eyes met. He cleared his throat before he said anything, then looked Woo Hyun directly in the eyes.

"I'm shorry..."

"Yeung Wen...ish fine." Woo Hyun just stared at Young One, and Young One stared back. He didn't know what else to say to Woo Hyun since they had always been fighting before, and he always knew what to say when they disagreed. Then, out of nowhere, Young One leaned forward and kissed Woo Hyun softly on the lips. Woo Hyun was shocked at first and pulled away, not knowing how to react to what just happened.

"IIIIIII...yiiiiiiiiii...willalweysslooooooveyoooo...huuuuuuu..." Ubin sang from the back of the bar. He smiled sadly and pointed to Dong Hwa, doing the same childish dances he did in their Keu Rim Ja music video. Dong Hwa was sitting happily in the front row, smiling as he watched Ubin dance around drunkly and sing badly on stage for him. Jumin had dropped his head to the table and was muttering something about never getting any. Woo Hyun and Young One looked at Ubin momentarily with blank expressions, then returned their attention back to each other.

"Did I hersh you enywher elsh?" Young One asked, and watched with shock as Woo Hyun began to point out the dozens of places where Young One had hit him.

"Thosh er jush reshent ones...thers mohre that hahvaready heeld..." Woo Hyun whispered, his eyes dropping away from Young One's.

"Woo Hyen...I..." Young One tried to say. Anything would have done, even another apology, but he couldn't find anything else to say to him. Woo Hyun looked back up at Young One and noticed that he had tears in his eyes.

"Yeung Won..?" Woo Hyun managed to say. When he took a breath to say something else, Young One grabbed either side of his face and kissed him hard. This time, Woo Hyun didn't pull away, and Woo Hyun's hands went to rest against Young One's waist. Ubin's terrible singing could be heard in the background, although it gave the two more incentive to deepen their kiss despite the unromantic quality of Ubin's voice. Jumin lifted his head for a minute, and he noticed Young One and Woo Hyun kissing.

"Ohshshit..." Jumin whispered, then dropped his head back down on the table.

"I'msho schorry...Woo Hyin..." Young One whispered against Woo Hyun's lips as tears slid down his face.

"You meen ish...?"

"Yesh...Iam...sho...shorry..."

"Oh...Yung Wen..." Woo Hyun sobbed, pulling Young One close as they kissed again. Young One wrapped his arms around Woo Hyun's waist and pulled him onto his lap, their lips remaining locked together.

"Figures...the asshole gets the chicks...while we're stuck here serving the asshole and his chicks..." one of the two bartenders said, scoffing as he began to wipe down the bar. Ubin continued to sing and dance for Dong Hwa; Young One and Woo Hyun were now making out; Chuho was reveling in the satisfaction of finding out that the tale about Woo Hyun and Young One with alcohol in their systems was true; and Jumin was close to passing out as he drooled all over the table. The other occupants of the bar had long since left, and it was still going to be a long night for KPop and their drunkeness.


	4. Chapter 4

Hee Jun slammed the bedroom door open to find all the K-Pop members fast asleep. "WAKE UP!" He screamed and no one moved. "I SAID WAKE UP!" He yelled and kicked every single one of them awake.  
"Shut the fuck up and don't kick me!" Young One screamed from under his blanket.  
"Its already 5 PM! You guys have slept since last night, how are we supposed to get any work done?!" Hee Jun demanded.  
"What time did you wake up?!" Jumin asked.  
"An hour ago! Now get up!" Hee Jun yelled again.  
"Stop screaming up there!" Haeri yelled from downstairs.  
"Come down stairs, we need to go over some stuff." Hee Jun said and stormed out of the room.  
DongHwa got up slowly and obediently followed. The rest slowly got their wits about them.  
"Where is the other guy?" Ubin asked.  
"Chuho?" Woo Hyun asked.  
"Ya."  
They heard Chuho laugh from downstairs.  
"You are great!" Haeri cheered.  
Jumin ran from his bedding "That son of a bitch!"  
The last three slowly followed to find Jumin confronting Chuho in the living room.  
"What's going on here?!" Jumin demanded.  
"Jealous?" Chuho asked.  
"NO! I don't need to be!"  
"Mind your own business." Haeri snapped at Jumin.  
"Wha?!" Jumin gasped. "Don't stick up for him! This is my business! I already staked my claim in you and then he shows up!"  
"SHOWS UP?! YOU HIT ME WITH YOUR CAR AND TRAPPED ME IN THE TRUNK AS YOU DROVE ACROSS THE COUNTRY!" Chuho yelled.  
Haeri stood up angrily and jabbed at Jumin. "What do you mean staked your claim?! You can go straight to hell! Forget this." She said and walked from the room, turning at the last minute to say "Don't forget to show them Chuho."  
"DON'T WALK AWAY!" Jumin yelled, following her.  
"Show us what?!" Ubin asked.  
"He has pictures of Young One and Woo Hyun from last night." DongHwa said, smiling.  
"What....?" Woo Hyun asked.  
"What, you take photos of us sleeping?! Pervert!" Young One went to punch Chuho but Ubin jumped in front of him.  
"I want to see the photos!" Ubin said.  
"Yes, let us all see the photos...." Chuho said, setting the photos on the coffee table and spreading them out.  
"Oh.....my.....God......" Woo Hyun breathed seeing photos of him in drag making out with Young One in the bar.  
"Its fake! They are fake!" Young One insisted. "You are a fucking pervert!" He pointed at Chuho.  
"It isn't fake dumb ass, how would I do that? I don't have photos of you."  
"THERE I AM!" Ubin said pointing to himself in the background of a photo. "Im so pretty! And here is you DongHwa! And Im so pretty!"  
"Those have to be fake! I don't remember any of it!" Woo Hyun said.  
"Me either!" Young One agreed.  
"Well you wouldn't, you two were so shit faced. Ask DongHwa, he remembers." Chuho pointed to DongHwa, who just smiled.  
"Is it true DongHwa?!" Woo Hyun demanded.  
"Yes, You two were pretty....." His smile widened. "Yes its true."  
"Oh my God...." Woo Hyun cried out in horror looking down at the photos again.  
"No! You are fucking liars! Even if I was a fag, I wouldn't date him! And even if it is true...I was drunk and his gay ass looked like a girl!"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Woo Hyun yelled and pushed Young One into a wall. Young One in turn pushed Woo Hyun who fell over Ubin and into the table.  
"DON'T HURT ME, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Ubin cried, rubbing a spot on the back of his head where Woo Hyun jabbed him.  
"You knew what you were doing!" Chuho said. "You kept moaning his name....Oh Woo Hyun!" He imitated.  
"JUST STOP TALKING!" Woo Hyun screamed from the ground.  
"FUCK YOU!" Young One yelled at Chuho. "AND FUCK YOU TOO!" He pointed to Woo Hyun.  
"You almost did last night." Chuho said.  
Young One lunged at Chuho, and They fell back into Hee Jun, who was sleeping on the couch.  
"GET OFF OF ME!" Hee Jun yelled, pushing them. "AND STOP FIGHTING!" Young One and Chuho continued to fight. "MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hee Jun screamed.  
The phone suddenly rang and Hee Jun's Mom quickly brought it to Hee Jun.  
"Its for you." She said.  
"Yes?.........oh...........I forgot.....No, its ok, everything is going to be fine." And he hung up. "Everyone get dressed." Hee Jun told them. "We're off to your first performance."  
"WHAT?!" The four K-Pop members exclaimed.  
"I figured I would have a working band by now, so I scheduled a performance on SBS for today.....so put some clothes on, we'll write a song in the car."


	5. Chapter 5

Ubin was throwing clothing around their small bedroom in a frantic search and the others were busily getting dressed. "Where is my red shirt!? I need my red shirt!"

"Did you look in the closet?" Donghwa suggested as he pulled a clean shirt over his head.

Youngone was trying to pull up his pants when Chuho bumped into him and made him stumbled back into Woohyun. They hit the wall together and Woohyun opened his mouth to yell then blushed deeply when he noticed Youngone's pants had fallen to his ancles and just pushed him away quickly.

"Aren't you two cute..." Chuho cooed as he pulled on his shoes.

"Shut up! I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Youngone yelled as he still was trying to pull his pants up and stumble over to Chuho to strangle him.

"The blue or the red?! THE BLUE OR THE RED?!" Ubin screamed dashing around the room and ended up making Youngone fall over completely.

"What are you guys doing?! We have to go!" Hee Jun demanded as he showed up in the doorway.

"WHICH ONE?!" Ubin held up the shirts and looked close to tears. Hee Jun pointed randomly and Ubin quickly pulled on a shirt.

"That enough! Just get in the car!" Hee Jun ordered.

"Wheres Jumin?" Donghwa asked as he looked about the room as they filed out.

"Aish.... MOM!" Hee Jun ran for the stairs.

***

"I didn't mean it like it sounded!" Jumin cried desperatly as he followed Haeri around the kitchen as she made herself a snack.

"Then how did you mean it?" Haeri demanded.

"....I... your...." Jumin stuttered.

"You're an ass hole." She said as she bit into a sandwhich and walked past Hee Jun as he bolted into the room. He grabbed Jumin and dragged him away before he could go after Haeri again.

***

"How about... 'Those words you told me, they made me open up my heart...' Ubin sang as Hee Jun hurriedly was taking notes. The van they were all huddled in the middle of sped down the freeway.  
"Thats too cheesy!" Chuho objected.

"We're a boy band." Woohyun said blandly and Chuho nodded after a moment.

"Even if we write all the lyrics we won't have any music to sing to! Are we supposed to be acapella?" Jumin demanded.

"I'll figure it out, we have time!" Hee Jun insisted and turned to the driver. "How close are we?"

"About ten minutes." The driver answered as he cut through traffic.

"We're dead. No one knew us before, but now they'll recognize us as the loosers who didn't have any material..." Youngone said angrily as he crossed his arms and leaned against the van wall.

"You're not helping! Don't give up, if we all work really hard it may work out." Woohyun scolded Youngone from around Donghwa who sat between them.

"How are things going to work out? Jumin's already crying, Hee Jun's been drawing doodles of motorcycles instead of writing lyrics and Donghwa is asleep."

Woohyun looked around and found Youngone was right. "We're dead." He agreed.

Ubin patted Jumin comfortingly on the back. "Hee Jun, have you written anything down?"

"Hm? Sure." He passed Ubin his notes and Ubin quickly started writting.

"What about dancing?" Woohyun asked Hee Jun.

"Don't you know any dances?" He asked worriedly.

"Well yeah, but they were for our old songs..." Jumin sniffled and accepted a tissue from the driver. "Damnit Hee Jun, why did you have to schedual this so soon?"

"Why do you all have to be drunks who pass out all day long?" Hee Jun demanded.

"And make out all night?" Chuho added with a smile.

"They what?" Hee Jun asked surprised.

"SHUT UP!" Youngone and Woohyun yelled at the same time and looked out their windows.

"What rhymes with night?" Ubin asked tapping the pencil to his nose.

"Delight." Donghwa answered without opening his eyes.

***

"Your on in three minutes." The stage director told Hee Jun who was having a hard time keeping everyone together behind stage.

Chuho kept finding ways of getting Woohyun and Youngone next to each other and they would start to walk off while yelling at one another. Jumin was jumpy and Ubin and Donghwa fidgeted nervously.

"Do you all remember the song?" Hee Jun demanded holding Youngone and Woohyun in place on either of his sides.

"Yeah..." Everyone agreed unenthusiastically.

"Just remember to smile, and don't push each other onstage." He warned Youngone.

"I'm going to throw up..." Ubin said quietly, looking very nervous.

"Shut up, your fine." Youngone snapped.

"Don't be such a jack ass!" Woohyun yelled and tried to kick around Hee Jun at Youngone.

"Oh, how quickly the honey moon ends." Chuho tisked.

"What honey moon?!" Hee Jun demanded.

"I have pictures..." Chuho reasured and started to search his pockets.

"YOU SONG OF A -" Youngone started to go after him but the stage manager got in his way.

"Your on!" He pushed K-pop towards the stage.


	6. Chapter 6

Ubin began singing a very old korean spiritual song, praying against hope that the audience wouldn't recognize it. Dong Hwa stood idly by, staring into the audience as if he didn't realize that anyone was even there. Jumin, Young One, and Woo Hyun all followed Ubin's lead although they didn't even know the song that Ubin was singing. Woo Hyun mouthed random things, every now and then looking over at Ubin to see if he was even in sync with him. Young One and Jumin didn't even bother singing, although they danced right along with Woo Hyun and did the same routine they used for their music video "Mirage." Before anyone realized it, Ubin was finished singing and the audience was silent.

"Anneyeong haseyeo!" Ubin said gleefully. Just as he had opened his mouth to begin singing another song, he was shocked when a tomato hit him right in the face.

"Are we on yet?" Dong Hwa whispered, hearing the tomato hit the floor with a splat. Ubin's eyes began to water as he wiped tomato juice from his eyes.

"What the fuck?!" Young One cried, flipping off the audience as Woo Hyun rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Like that's going to make people like us more, dumbass..." Woo Hyun spat.

"Shut up, faggot!" Young One screamed, darting toward Woo Hyun. Hee Jun ran out onto the stage and punched Young One right in the face.

"HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY LAST CHANCE AT A SHINING MOMENT IN THE MUSIC BUSINESS!?" Hee Jun wailed, ushering everyone off stage as more tomatoes were thrown -- along with a few heads of lettuce and a couple bananas. Dong Hwa kneeled down and picked up a few peices of fruit before following everyone to the back of the stage.

"Those bastards were throwing shit at us!" Young One said angrily, still flipping the audience off through the curtain even as it dropped.

"That's because you suck..." Hee Jun sighed. "But me being the very intelligent and--"

"Unloved person you are--" Jumin broke in, but was cut off.

"Fuck you! Shut up, bitch! I could have all of you hung if I wanted to. Your music doesn't even amount to mine! Yours lacks depth and feeling..." Hee Jun complained, smacking Jumin on the back of the head. Ubin cried against Dong Hwa's chest, and Dong Hwa wrapped one arm around Ubin while he tried peeling a banana with his teeth. "Let's get the fuck out of here..."

"We suck..." Ubin sobbed, wiping his tears off on Dong Hwa's shirt as Dong Hwa happily nibbled on the banana he held. Hee Jun rolled his eyes and pushed everyone toward the exit.

"Yeah, you really do suck. But I am making damn sure this won't happen again...if it kills me before I kill myself...I will make you the most popular boy band in Korea!" Hee Jun exclaimed, shaking his fist in the air as he kicked the exit door open and sauntered through it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, back at the Moon residence...

"I can't believe we suck..." Ubin cried as he sat on Dong Hwa's lap in an armchair that was halfway across the room from where the others were. Woo Hyun, Young One, Jumin, and Chuho were all playing a drinking board game. Hee Jun had long since cried himself to sleep on the couch, a reel of old H.O.T. music videos playing on the TV as he snored. Woo Hyun rolled his dice and got 6. Moving his playing piece ahead 6 spaces, he squinted his eyes to read the text on the space he landed on.

"Picsha card or shkip a shurn!? Wha kinda game ish thish!?" Woo Hyun said, grumbling as he leaned forward and drew a card from the deck in the center of the playing board.

"Yer aready drink..." Jumin said loudly, laughing to himself. Woo Hyun elbowed Jumin in the ribs and read his card.

"Ah...fuck..." Woo Hyun groaned, putting a hand over his eyes as he tossed the card out in front of everyone.

"Shake 5 shotsh...of sheqila...er 10 shotsh of beer...ooohhhh shieeet boy...yer gonna drownd!" Young One teased, pushing a bottle of tequila toward Woo Hyun.

"Fuck you..." Woo Hyun said angrily, snatching the tequila bottle with both hands. Chuho pretended to be drunk only to see if he could get Woo Hyun and Young One together like they were the night before. He had been planning it out all day, and he grinned as he watched Woo Hyun fill 5 shot glasses with tequila. Dong Hwa pushed Ubin's fluffy hair down in front of him momentarily to look over at Young One.

"You're not supposed to be drinking so much..." Dong Hwa said absent mindedly toward Young One.

"Yeh, ok, I'll shtop afer my neksh shurn..." Young One replied, dismissing Dong Hwa's comment with a quick wave of his hand.

"I cennut do zish..." Woo Hyun said drunkenly after his third shot. Young One couldn't help but stare at Woo Hyun's expressions and laugh. Chuho was waiting for the perfect moment to make his move on the unsuspecting pair.

"Shur you can...fag....drenk up!" Young One joked sarcastically, watching as Woo Hyun downed his fourth shot and made a face of disgust afterward.

"You shur shuck at zish game..." Chuho said, patting Woo Hyun on the back as Woo Hyun coughed himself to death.

"F...Fuck..." Woo Hyun breathed, blinking his eyes as he picked up his last shot glass.

"Yer gonna pash out before yeh even finish ish...cuz yer a loser..." Young One said, reaching over to slap Woo Hyun playfully across the face.

"BITSH!!" Woo Hyun cried, grabbing Young One's hand after he'd been slapped. Woo Hyun held Young One's hand in front of him momentarily, and the two looked at each other as if they wanted to say something but couldn't do it. Chuho grinned. Suddenly, Young One yanked his hand out of Woo Hyun's grasp and pulled it into his lap, blushing a deep red. Woo Hyun blinked and stared at his hand, still out in midair.

"You two are ridiculous..." Chuho laughed, nudging Jumin, who had already passed out long ago. Ubin had cried himself to sleep against Dong Hwa's chest. Snoring, Dong Hwa's head was tilted back as his mouth gaped open. Chuho took his chance and reached behind him to flip on the CD player. Young One had snatched the tequila bottle away from Woo Hyun and was guzzling it, while Woo Hyun stared blankly at nothing while trying see straight.

"Em goin blend..." Woo Hyun whispered to himself, then hiccuped. Woo Hyun stood up shakily and stumbled over to the closet. He threw the door open and looked around inside.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Chuho asked, flipping through the CD tracks to find the song he wanted. Young One turned to look at Woo Hyun, then slowly lowered the near empty tequila bottle as he began to stare. Chuho covered his mouth to hide a snicker, and finally found the song he was looking for. Woo Hyun coughed lightly, reaching into his back pocket for something. Chuho set the song to repeat, then jumped up from the floor where he was sitting.

"Chihi...go gesh me sumore liqer...." Young One said, waving Chuho away with the tequila bottle still in his hand.

"Aish..." Chuho frowned, then turned and left the room as he laughed to himself. Woo Hyun grasped his pack of cigarettes, slowly pulled a cigarette out and searched around in his other pockets for his lighter.

"Woah Hyin..." Young One whispered, pulling himself to a stand.

"Yer sho drenk...Yeng Wen..." Woo Hyun mumbled. He finally found his lighter and fumbled with it until he was able to light his cigarette. Dropping both the pack of cigarettes and the lighter to the floor, Woo Hyun took a long drag from his cigarette. "My fasch ish shore becuz a you." Woo Hyun brought a hand up to one side of his face to rub it gently. Young One coughed as he walked up behind Woo Hyun and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm shorry..." Young One whispered, then gasped as Woo Hyun shrugged his hand off and turned to face him in anger.

"Yer alweys shorry! No poinsh in sheying it if you don mean ish. Mosh of all proovit..." Woo Hyun said, blinking in an effort to both rid his eyes of their blurriness and hold back oncoming tears. Woo Hyun forced his cigarette out on the closet's doorframe.

"Proof...ish thash whayou relly wansh...?" Young One asked, locking his eyes with Woo Hyun's.

"Jush lev me alun..." Woo Hyun slurred, then began to turn away from Young One. Before Woo Hyun could completely divert himself, Young One's hands shot out and grabbed Woo Hyun's arms. Gasping, Woo Hyun stared at Young One in shock as his body froze. Once Young One had Woo Hyun's full attention, his hands gradually lessened their tight grip. Woo Hyun opened his mouth to say something but stopped as he watched Young One fall to his knees in front of him. Woo Hyun was completely at a loss for words when Young One's hands slid down to lift up his shirt. Young One softly kissed Woo Hyun's stomach as he pulled Woo Hyun closer.

"I cantsh..." Young One whispered.

"Y...Young...Wen..."

"I'm shorry...Woo Hyen..." Young One whispered again. Woo Hyun felt tears slide down his face as he stared down at Young One. Woo Hyun's hands slid into Young One's hair and clenched tightly.

"Shtop..." Woo Hyun gasped, feeling Young One's tongue against his skin. Young One didn't listen, and continued to run his lips over Woo Hyun's stomach.

"Acshept my apoligy..." Young One said, his fingers digging into Woo Hyun's hips as he began to kiss his stomach harder.

"Young One...jus...ah..." Woo Hyun breathed heavily, Out of nowhere, Young One let Woo Hyun's shirt fall back down and he pulled himself to a stand.

"Do you acshept ish...?" Young One asked, keeping his grasp on Woo Hyun's waist. Woo Hyun just stared at Young One for a moment, letting tears tumble down his cheeks. Young One leaned in and kissed Woo Hyun's face in every spot he saw a tear land. Woo Hyun's hands slid down from being tangled in Young One's hair, and stopped to rest against either side of Young One's face.

"Yeah..." Woo Hyun whispered, smiling slightly as he sniffed back more oncoming tears. Hearing that, Young One's hands slid up Woo Hyun's back and pulled him closer until their lips met.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearly 20 minutes later, Young One and Woo Hyun both managed to clear their room of all occupants but themselves. Young One had no problem dragging Jumin out of the room, and Woo Hyun quickly cleaned up the board game. The two of them had to use a lot of their strength to push their couch out of the room, which still held the sleeping Hee Jun. They also had a tough time moving Dong Hwa and Ubin out of the room without making much noise or shake their chair too much. Although, when they had finally finished, they found themselves making out on Young One's futon. Some alcohol was burned off, and even though their slurring died down, they still had no clue what they were doing.

"Are you...sherious about this?" Woo Hyun asked, pulling himself up to a sitting position over Young One's waist.

"If I washn't would I be doing it?" Young One asked back. Grabbing Woo Hyun's shoulders, Young One pulled him back down and kissed him hard. Woo Hyun's palms hit the futon so he could steady himself, and his body tensed when he felt Young One's hands slide underneath his shirt to lightly claw at his back. Woo Hyun giggled softly as he felt Young One's hips shift against his body.

"I bet that pervertsh is takin picsurs..." Woo Hyun whispered against Young One's lips.

"Then less givim somthin' worth bein' pervershed over..." Young One replied, pressing his lips against Woo Hyun's neck. Woo Hyun smiled to himself and tightened his legs against either side of Young One's hips.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're not in love with me are you...?" Woo Hyun asked 6 hours later, taking a satisfactory drag off a cigarette.

"Are you in love with me?" Young One replied, rolling over to face Woo Hyun.

"I...think this happened...because of the alcohol..." Woo Hyun said, then blushed.

"Then...why do I still want to kiss you and I have no alcohol in my system...?" Young One answered, staring at Woo Hyun with skeptical eyes.

"You're a fag?" Woo Hyun said, pulling the blanket over his face to shield himself for the normal beating that would follow a comment like the one he just made. Young One shook his head and pulled the covers away from Woo Hyun's face.

"No...no more of that...I don't want to hurt you anymore..." Young One said with an honest tone.

"Young One..." Woo Hyun whispered, looking up at Young One with surprise. Smiling, Young One bent down and kissed Woo Hyun softly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the fuck am I?" Hee Jun asked, sitting up sleepily as he looked around and noticed he wasn't where he was when he fell asleep. Ubin and Dong Hwa continued to snore, but Jumin was gone. Hee Jun stared groggily at Ubin, who had his arms around Dong Hwa's waist and was drooling heavily on his shirt. Dong Hwa's head was turned to the side, half hidden by Ubin's poofy hair.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haeri...come on..." Jumin pleaded, watching as Haeri painted her toenails at the kitchen table.

"I told you, you're an asshole...and I don't date people my brother brings in off the street..." Haeri replied, blowing on her feet to dry the nail polish quicker.

"...Off the street?" Jumin asked, scratching his head. "But we just--"

"I don't care. You're still employed by my brother. I won't date you for that alone..." Haeri cut in, sounding irritated.

"What if I quit?" Jumin said, looking at Haeri hopefully.

"You wouldn't be that stupid..." Haeri said, shrugging as she kept blowing on her toenails. Jumin sighed, staring at Haeri blankly as if he didn't know what else he could do to convince her to give him a chance.


	7. Chapter 7

Hee Jun stared down all of K-Pop and Chuho in the back yard. "You are going to work your asses off today. You'll work your asses off until you make up for yesterday. What happened to the song you were suppose to perform?!" He demanded  
"Oh....The song, I forgot about that...." Ubin muttered.  
"You forgot....So you sang hymns?! Well, you aren't going to forget it again, because from now on, you'll be singing it non stop. Do you understand?"  
"Hey, this may be a little off topic, but Im quitting the band." Jumin said, raising his hand.  
"WHAT?!" His band mates gaped.  
"You can't." Hee Jun said flatly, and was about to go on but Jumin spoke up again.  
"What do you mean I can't?!"  
"You are under contract....so moving on."  
"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO GET HAERI TO SLEEP WITH ME THEN?!" Jumin cried.  
"Oh please..." Chuho laughed. "She doesn't have time to sleep with you, she's too busy having sex with me."  
Jumin lunged at him but Ubin, Young One, and Woo Hyun grabbed him. DongHwa just moved back so he wouldn't get hit.  
"Okay, enough of this fucking drama...Chuho, you are in charge of all the stuff I don't want to do." Hee Jun informed. "So go in the house and start booking gigs and tv shows. Ok?"  
"No problem." Choho said eagerly and headed in the house.  
"Now..." Hee Jun said to the last of them. "As you sing the song, you'll be practicing your dance routine. You'll do it until you wont ever forget....START SINGING AND WATCH ME!"

Young One snuck away from the Hee Jun boot camp into the kitchen, to get water. Inside Chuho was making out their schedule.  
"That song sucks." Choho said as Young One stuck his head into the sink to let the tap water cool him off.  
"I don't give a fuck what you think Choho. But ya, it does."  
Chuho watched as Young One tiredly sat down and gulped the water he had gotten.  
"Say...Young One? I was wondering when you were going to tell the other guys?"  
"Tell the other guys what?" Young One muttered, not looking at him.  
"About you and Woo Hyun having sex in the living room."  
Young One stopped drinking suddenly. He thought Choho had been too drunk and was passed out somewhere...since they couldn't find him while moving everyone last night.  
"No one would believe you. Those photos of us making out was a mistake anyway, it wont matter."  
"Those were good photos." Chuho nodded. "But I got better ones from last night."  
Young One turned to him sharply, and Choho sat the homo erotic photos down on the table. Young One quickly grabbed them and tore them up into the smallest pieces he could.  
"Don't be dumb..." Chuho laughed. "Those aren't the originals anyway."  
"Give them to me!" Young One screamed, jumping to his feet.  
"I don't think so...Listen up queer, you are under my control now. You'll do whatever I say or everyone is going to know."  
Young One turned bright red and shook with anger. "Give me the fucking photos before I kill you!"  
"Number one, I wont be giving you the photos until you've made me happy and number two, if you DO kill me, everyone else will find the copies, I've made sure of that."  
"Maybe I don't care then, if people know."  
"Maybe...Then I guess I went to all this trouble for nothing! Lets call everyone in and show them what a fag you are!"  
"IM NOT A FAG!"  
"What's all this screaming?" Mrs. Moon demanded, coming into the kitchen.  
"Nothing!" Young One insisted. "Its not anything! We were just talking!"  
"Young One, you better get outside and practice." Choho suggested.  
"Ill go when Im fucking ready." Young One grumbled at him.  
"Go Young One." Chuho said firmly and gave him a ‘I've got your ass' smile.  
Young One tried to say something but stormed from the room instead, to join his tired friends. Hee Jun was busy yelling at DongHwa for missing a step as Ubin was yelling back at Hee Jun.  
"Didn't you get any of us water?!" Woo Hyun demanded.  
"Get your own fucking water." Young One glared at him.  
"What's the matter with you?! You don't care about anyone but yourself!" Woo Hyun yelled.  
"Shut up faggot! I got my own water, you can get yours!"  
Woo Hyun looked hurt for a second, and then pissed. "How can you call me that?!"  
"ILL CALL YOU WHATEVER I WANT!" Young One yelled and punched Jumin in the face.  
Jumin fell hard to the ground. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU HIT ME FOR?! I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING!"  
Young One didn't say anything, just crossed his arms over his chest.  
"I DON'T HEAR SINGING, I BETTER HEAR SINGING!!!" Hee Jun screamed, turning to the three.  
The five of them began to sing and Hee Jun got them back into place to dance again.

"Young One, go get me another beer." Chuho said, leaning back into the couch.  
"I just got you a fucking beer...And you aren't done with it...." Young One grumbled.  
"I need a beer for my other hand." Chuho said, holding it out.  
Young One threw a beer at him and stood up. "Im going to bed."  
"Didn't Woo Hyun go to bed a while ago?" Chuho said, not so off handedly.  
"Did you need me to get you something else?!" Young One asked through gritted teeth.  
Chuho smiled. "No, Im fine thanks. You run along."  
Young One stormed from the room as quickly as he could, before he killed Chuho.  
"Im going to a real bar." Jumin said, standing up. "Im tried of sitting here getting drunk with you guys. Im going to find some chick twice as beautiful as Haeri."  
"You'll find her, but you wont bag her." Chuho told him.  
"Shut up Chuho! No one likes you, so shut the fuck up!" Jumin yelled, and left with a few beers under his arm.  
"Looks like its just you and me DongHwa." Chuho said, looking at Ubin who was passed out cold from drinking already.  
"Ya, I guess." DongHwa said boredly.  
"Lets get shit faced." He suggested.  
"I don't drink that much."  
"Im having a great day DongHwa, I want to get drunk off my ass! Celebrate with me! Come on, lets be buddies and drink!"  
"Alright man. I guess it'll help me forget about this day." DongHwa said, and took a beer. With a big swig he already felt buzzed.

"Mother fucker..." Young One muttered and slammed the door. He saw Woo Hyun sitting against the wall and stopped. "Oh I thought you were asleep."  
"You thought I was asleep so you slam the door and curse?!"  
"Don't be such a bitch!" Young One said in exasperation, sitting down. "I've had a hard day."  
"You've had a hard day?! Like you were the only one out there?! We all had a hard day Young One! You don't have to be such a dick all the time!"  
"Don't call me a dick!" Young One yelled.  
"What? Does it hurt your feelings? Do you think calling me faggot was any better?!" Woo Hyun's eyes burned and Young One looked away from him. "I really trusted you Young One. I really thought..." His voice trailed off.  
"I didn't say I loved you or anything!" Young One said, and immediately regretted it as Woo Hyun began to cry.  
"I don't care if you love me or not! I don't care about you anymore okay? Just don't ever talk to me again!"  
"Im sorry!" Young One apologized, moving toward him.  
"Im sorry is all you say between the times you hurt me!"  
"I didn't hit you!" Young One insisted.  
"You hurt me by calling me a faggot in front of everyone!" Woo Hyun wiped the tears from his eyes. "I wouldn't have done that to you!"  
Young One sat in front of Woo Hyun, and grabbed him by the arms as he tried to move away. "I am sorry. Im sorry again. I was just freaking out. Just because things changed between us doesn't mean I can be totally different. Ill do stupid things a lot, and be sorry for them, but Im going to try not to hurt you anymore. I don't want to hurt you anymore, in any way."  
"You think I should just forgive you and let you hurt me all the time because you are stupid?"  
"You have to give me a chance to get better. Im doing this for you, Im changing for you. You have to believe I don't want to hurt you." Young One begged.  
"I want you to mean it so bad, I don't know if its wishful thinking or if I should really trust you." Woo Hyun pushed forward against Young One's hold. "Let go you asshole."  
Young One let go of Woo Hyun and he leaned into Young One, wrapping his arms around his back.  
"I really mean it Woo Hyun." Young One said into Woo Hyun's hair. "I wouldn't have been such a jerk if I wasn't so upset. This is all Chuho's fault."  
"What about him?" Woo Hyun asked, and felt Young One tighten up.  
"Nothing, he just is still on me about us making out. I don't want everyone to know that-"  
"You don't want anyone to know about us?" Woo Hyun asked, pulling back to face him.  
"I can't." Young One said seriously. "I can't let anyone know Woo Hyun. Im trying to be a better person to you, but I can't let everyone know Im some queer. I can't." He insisted.  
"I know you are trying to change..." Woo Hyun said, laying his head back down against Young One. "And I shouldn't expect you to change that quickly. But you call me faggot like that again and Im going to kill you."  
"I got it." Young One smiled, and held Woo Hyun tighter.

Ubin and woken up to find DongHwa and Chuho drinking. They were so sloshed, that what parts Ubin could make out of their speech weren't matching up to the conversation the other one was having. He kissed a smelly DongHwa goodnight and headed for bed, when he noticed Hee Jun's light was on. So, he went inside. Hee Jun was sitting on his bed crying, while watching a report on TV.  
"Hee Jun?" Ubin asked, but Hee Jun didn't notice him, so Ubin looked to see what was on the TV. It was a report on Kang Ta in China.  
"I hate you so much..." Hee Jun cried into his hands.  
Ubin walked over and hugged him, making Hee Jun jump in a panic.  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Hee Jun yelled.  
"You know Kang Ta?" Ubin asked.  
"We used to be in a band together." Hee Jun said, wiping tears away, even as he was still crying.  
"Why do you hate him?"  
Hee Jun laid his head in his hands again. "Because I miss him so much, and he's forgotten all about me. I just want to be successful so I can be with him again."  
Ubin hugged Hee Jun again. "Im sure he hasn't forgotten you."  
"Even if he hasn't...What do I have to offer him? He has so much going on in his life, and Im nothing!"  
"Don't worry! Ill work extra hard, and make sure everyone does too! Ill make sure you get your man back!"  
"Thanks Ubin..."  
"Hey Hee Jun?"  
"Ya?"  
"Can I watch some cartoons?"  
"Ya..........."

DongHwa stumbled into a door and with more tries then he could count, tried to turn on the light, but gave up. He spotted a large Pucca doll and decided this must be Ubin's room. He wasn't aware they were staying at the Moon's place anymore, he wasn't aware of anything but how hard it was to get himself to the bed. Finally he made it and flopped down onto it. Not long after that, Chuho stumbled in as well, knowing it was Haeri's room.  
Chuho climbed onto the figure on the bed and tried to say Haeri's name, but it came out as "Hey..."  
DongHwa looked up into the dark figure with fluffy hair. "Ub..." He attempted at Ubin's name, but Chuho stuck his tongue down DongHwa's throat and grabbed his back end.

Haeri got an apple and sat down at the kitchen table.  
"When did you get in?" Mrs Moon asked.  
"Just a bit ago. I was at a friends all night."  
"You haven't changed."  
"Ill go up to my room to change after I take a shower." Haeri said.  
"Are we having pancakes?!" Ubin asked from across the table, with a fork in one hand and a knife in the other.  
"I told you, Ill make them after you pull Jumin off the lawn. He's been out there all morning...and I don't know where the other boys are...."

"No...." Chuho muttered, and then screamed, "No!!!!" He woke DongHwa up right away.  
"What's going on?!" DongHwa demanded. "Why are you naked?!"  
"You are naked too!" Chuho yelled, pointing at DongHwa.  
DongHwa looked down, and quickly grabbed a blanket to cover himself.  
"We had sex....I thought you were Haeri! What were you doing in her room!?" Chuho yelled at him.  
"I thought it was Ubin-I.....Oh." DongHwa cried, grabbing his head. "I can't believe this!"  
"Don't you dare tell anyone!"  
"You think Im crazy?! I love Ubin! It would kill him if he found out! Him and I haven't even..."  
Chuho quickly put his clothes on. "Get some clothes on and get out of here before anyone finds out!"

Ubin was screaming with Hee Jun at the others to work hard, as their pre-practice pep talk. Young One spotted Chuho in the house, so he snuck away again to talk to him.  
"Hey Chuho." Young One said happily.  
"You are chipper. You want to look after my every whim so early today?"  
"No no, I want to talk to you about something." Young One handed him a stack of photos. "Look what I found last night on my way to the bathroom."  
"............You fuck!" Chuho yelled, and ripped the photos of him and DongHwa up.  
"Poor Chuho.......Those aren't the originals."  
"GIVE ME THE ORIGINALS!"  
"Give me my pictures! Young One yelled back.  
"Never! Just give me mine! You wouldn't use them anyway, it would hurt your friend!"  
"Oh Chuho....do I really look like the type of person who cares?"  
Chuho's face showed true fear. "You can't show anyone!"  
"I wont as long as you don't show mine....Looks like we're in a dead lock. I don't trust you'll me give all your copies and I know you wont trust me....so it looks like we both have to agree for neither of us to show anyone. Okay?!"  
"........Okay.........."


	8. Chapter 8

For lunch Hee Jun had made them all sit in a circle in the backyard while they sang and ate at the same time. Mrs. Moon was clapping and swaying with the music where she sat next to Hee Jun who was scarfing down his food. Youngone sang the last part of the song and before Hee Jun could demand they sing it again all of K-pop started to devour the food infront of them.

"You boys sing so nicely!" Mrs. Moon Applauded then slapped Ubin's back as he choaked on his food.

"You can tell he was trained by SM..." Jumin said quietly with his mouth full.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for him to start beating us..." Woohyun said after chewing.

"If you screw up today's interview I will beat you!" Hee Jun threatened.

"Interview?" Donghwa asked almost incoherantly around his food but Hee Jun seemed to understand.

"Chuho booked you on an SBS talk show tonight, some other band had to cancel. How good are you guys at interviews?" Hee Jun asked looking around nervously.

"We're good at them!" Ubin smiled reassuringly. Hee Jun didn't look convinced.

"We'll practice!" Mrs. Moon said happily and picked up a water bottle and began to speak into it as if it was a microphone. "Welcome K-pop! What do you think of Moon Hee Jun and your new label?"

"It sucks. Hee Jun is a slave driver." Youngone grumbled and Hee Jun dashed across to him and smacked him on the back of the head.

"You're all ass holes! This isn't going to work. MOM!" Hee Jun turned to his mother who just shrugged. "I'll tell Chuho to cancel I guess..."

"NO!" Woohyun and Ubin cried together.

"We need to be in the public eye! We'll be good!" Ubin begged.

"Youngone won't be like that on TV! We'll beat him before he does anything stupid!"

"Beat me?!" Youngone spat.

"If you screw this up for us..." Woohyun threatened in a dark tone. Youngone threw up his hands in defeat.

"Fine. You know I won't screw this up on purpose! Hee Jun stop hitting me!" Youngone cried when Hee Jun hit him again.

"Just making sure you'll remember..." Hee Jun went back to his seat to find Donghwa had eaten the remander of his food.

"YOU LITTLE -"

"Next question!" Mrs. Moon cut her son off as she held the water bottle out to Ubin. "What can't you live without?"

"That's easy! My cell phone." Then he grabbed Donghwa's arm. "And my Donghwa!"

Hee Jun started to cry.

***

K-pop rushed around back stage as Hee Jun and Chuho tried to help them with hair and make up.

"You really fucked up." Youngone grabbed the powder brush from Chuho before he could start applying it and turned to the mirror and did it for himself.

"How was I supposed to know I had to hire people to do this?!" Chuho demanded and kick Youngone before he hurried away. Youngone started to go after him but Woohyun grabbed him and placed him back infront of the mirror.

"You can beat him later. But hold still now." Woohyun instructed as he took the brush and ran it over Youngone's cheeks. Youngone watched Woohyun closely and Woohyun suddenly smiled.

"Either I just put too much blush on you or your turning red."

"Shut up." Youngone said quietly and tried to look away. Woohyun pulled his face back around while still smiling and started to fix Youngone's hair for him.

"Whats the matter with him?" Jumin asked as he stepped up next to them and was fixing his own hair in the mirror.

"Nothing!" Youngone growled and pushed Woohyun's hands away hurriedly.

"Damn, your too touchy." Then Jumin dropped his hands and stared at his reflection. "Is it because I'm ugly?" He suddenly asked.

"What?" Woohyun asked confused.

"Why doesn't Haeri like me?!" Jumin demanded loudly and Hee Jun smacked him on the back of the head with a hair brush.

"You're on in a few minutes! Stop thinking about my sister and put some eye liner on!" He yelled.

Ubin reached way up and pushed a lock of Donghwa's hair into place. Donghwa started to smile down at Ubin but suddenly looked away as an image of waking up naked with Chuho flashed in his mind.

"Whats wrong?" Ubin asked worriedly and took one of Donghwa's hands.

".....Nothing." Donghwa still didn't look at him. "You have something in your teeth though." Ubin shrieked and pushed Jumin and Youngone out of his way so he could get to the mirror. Chuho walked by just then on his cell.

"You're so funny, Haeri. I'll be home tonight, don't worry."

Jumin stared after Chuho a moment and Woohyun, Youngone and Hee Jun grabbed their band leader right before he tried to go after him. "I hate that mother fucker!" Jumin screamed and Chuho just flashed a piece sign over his shoulder as he walked away.

"You're on in thirty seconds!" A stage hand said grabbing Hee Jun's shoulder.

"Shit. All of you!" Hee Jun managed to gather all of K-pop in a few quick grabs and pushed them towards the stage.

"I'm so depressed!" Jumin cried as Woohyun had to pull him along.

"Introducing K-pop!" A female VJ said on stage a motioned to the members off stage as their music started up.

"Don't shame me!" Hee Jun begged.

"Don't worry!" Ubin smiled as he ran onto stage with the others.

K-pop bowed to the audiance and after brief introductions they joined the host on a wooden set with a bench big enough for three of them, but they all managed to cram onto it.

"We're all dieing to know about Hee Jun's new label Full Moon Entertainment! Are you ready to begin?"

"W-what?" They all pretty much said together as a hand full of stage hands came out with five small machines and started to hook K-pop up to them.

"What is this?" Jumin asked alarmed.

"Lie detector devices!" The host smiled brightly. Hee Jun could be heard screaming in terror off stage.

"Do you do this to all your guests?!" Youngone demanded as a pronge was stuck to his forehead.

"No, it's different every week! Last week we got Bi so drunk he admitted to a hobby of wearing women's clothing."

"I'd rather get drunk!" Woohyun raised his hand.

The host leaned over and looked at the needle on the lie detector. "It seems you would. But we can't keep doing the same thing every week. First question!"

All of K-pop exchanged nervous looks and Ubin looked back at Hee Jun who had given up screaming and was silently crying.

"Do you all like working with Moon Hee Jun?" The host asked and leaned forward expectantly.

"Yes! He lets me watch cartoons!" Ubin said happily.

The host turned to Donghwa who looked around nervously then suddenly fell off the edge of the bench beings as he was hardly on it to begin with.

"Are you alright?" The host asked as Ubin pulled him up.

"Yeah..." Donghwa answered as he sat back down. The host and Donghwa stared at each other a long moment but Donghwa seemed to refuse to say anymore. She turned to Youngone. "Do you like working with Moon Hee Jun?"

"I don't not like it." Youngone answered and the host looked at his machine disappointedly.

"Woohyun?" She asked hopefully.

"Um..." He closed his eyes a moment then smiled up at the host. "Yes, very much."

She sighed frustrated. "Jumin, do you?"

"Uh, I guess..." And his machine buzzed loudly.

"The lie detector says otherwise!" The host smiled evilly. "Next question; Are any of you in a romantic relationship at the moment?"

Jumin suddenly looked angry. "No." The other four froze.

"Can you ask a different question?" Woohyun asked quietly.

"Nope, we want to know the answer!" And the audiance applauded it's agreement.

"Okay... I am." Woohyun admitted.

"Are you in love?" The host prodded.

Woohyun looked at her with round eyes and he opened his mouth to say something but it just hung there. "I..."

"Are you afraid she's watching?" The host said in a low voice into her microphone.

"Heh... um... " Woohyun looked at his hands. "Yes, I'm in love." There was no buzz to indicate a lie and his band mates looked at him surprised. Youngone almost said something but the host quickly turned to him with the same question.

"Are you in love with someone, Youngone?"

Youngone went very still then he suddenly got very angry. "I refuse to answer! It's none of your buisness! Why don't you ask questions relevant to our music?"

"I've hit a touchy subject!" She said to the camera then turned back to Youngone. "A different question then. Which member do you not get along with most in K-pop?"

"Woohyun." He answered easily.

"And which member do you get along with best?"

Youngone almost smiled. "Woohyun."

She stared at him a moment then sighed and moved on to Ubin. "Ubin, if you could change one thing about your band, what would it be?"

Ubin looked off a moment. "I would change our fan base so it would be bigger. Not for us, but for our label so it would be successful."

"Oh... " The host looked surprised at his honest answer. "Donghwa, working on an album and promoting it can be difficult. What is your biggest stress outlet?"

"Uh... playing with Ubin." The audiance awed at the cute answer.

"And you Jumin?" The host asked.

"I drink.... we all drink. Next question." Jumin said as he was running out of patients.

"Okay, what is a guilty pleasure of yours?" She asked Jumin.

"Drinking. Again, all of us. Next question." The host looked frustrated.

"Are you all alcoholics?" She demanded.

"No, not all." Youngone answered with a smile. "Next question."

"Well... " She looked around in search for a really prying question then her eyes lit up. "If you could kiss one person right now, who would it be?"

Jumin suddenly jumped up and stuck his face in one of the cameras. "Haeri, are you watching? If I could kiss one person it would be you! You shouldn't be with that ass hole Chuho! I'd be a much better boyfriend, Haeri!" The host and a few others tried to pull Jumin away from the camera but he clung to it and kept screaming.

***

Mrs. Moon and Haeri sat infront of the TV at home.

"Haeri! Do you hear me!? Leave that *BEEP* son of a *BEEEEEEEEEEP* LET GO OF ME! *BEEEEEEEEEP* MY HAIR!!! *BEEEEP*" Jumin's face was distorted as he was smashed against the camera lense. It cut to a cat food commercial and Mrs. Moon looked at Haeri.

"You didn't let him down easy did you?" She asked blandly.

"Well, as easily as his hard head could understand."

"This is hurting your brother's label. Fix it when they get home."

"But he's such a pig! What am I supposed to do?"

Mrs. Moon shrugged.

***

K-pop, Hee Jun and Chuho had all made a quick exit as soon as they finished the show with their performance of their new song. Chuho sped their van out of the TV studio parking lot and Hee Jun turned from the passanger seat and looked angily at Jumin.

"Well, we're banned from all SBS shows." He said angily.

Jumin sighed heavily. "Sorry.... BUT IT'S ALL CHUHO'S FAULT!"

"Like hell! Don't blame me for your break downs!" Chuho yelled back as he swerved from his lane for a moment.

"Woohyun, who do you love?" Ubin asked turning around from the middle seat to look back at Youngone and Woohyun. Youngone tensed a little but tried to keep his face neutral. Everyone looked to Woohyun, even Chuho looked in the rearview mirror a little longer than he should have.

"I... I don't really want to talk about it..." Woohyun said looking at his hand.

"Do we know her?" Jumin asked leaning over the back of the seat with Ubin.

Woohyun looked a little pained when he met his band mates eyes, he even met Youngone's for a moment. "It's an unrequited love. I don't want to go into it, okay?"

Ubin made a sympathetic noise and leaned forward and hugged Woohyun. "Well, she's a jerk! If you --" But his comforting was cut short when Chuho suddenly hit the gas and Ubin fell into the back seat and into Woohyun's lap.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" Youngone yelled as Ubin started to climb back to his seat and kicked Youngone in the chest.

"ONLY YOU! SHUT THE FUCK UP, TRAFFIC IS HEAVY!" Chuho yelled back as he swerved from lane to lane.

Hee Jun let out a tired sigh and leaned his head back in his seat and closed his eyes. Ubin put himself back between Jumin and Donghwa and hugged Donghwa happily. Donghwa smiled and hugged him back. Youngone looked at Woohyun as soon as he was sure no one was about to fall into their seat again.

Woohyun just stared out his window at the dark street that passed by quickly. Youngone bit his lip and reached a hand out. Woohyun had looked so sad when he had met his eyes before and now all he could think was he wanted to erase that pain.

Youngone opened his mouth but Jumin suddenly kicked the back of Chuho's seat and called him names. Then the whole van was filled with yelling, even Donghwa raised his voice when Chuho started to swerve to the side of the road. Youngone quickly pulled his hand away that was hovering over Woohyun's when he turned away from the window and started to yell himself. "WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" Woohyun cried.

Youngone braced himself as Chuho got back into his lane and raised his voice to join the others.

***

"I should beat your ass!" Chuho threatened as Hee Jun held his and Jumin's collars in either hand and lead them towards the house.

"Shut the fuck up or I'm beating you both. Check that, I'll beat you more than I already plan to." Hee Jun said darkly as he kicked the front gate open.

Haeri stood outside the front door with her arms crossed. "Welcome back." She greeted.

"...........Did you see the show?" Hee Jun stopped walking and asked. Jumin and Chuho took the pause to try to kick at each other but Hee Jun held them both out of reach.

"Yeah, I watched with mom. I want to talk to Jumin." She said and her tone was actually gentle.

"Haeri!" Chuho began to argue but Hee Jun pulled hard on his collar and dragged him into the house leaving Jumin standing on the walk. Woohyun, Ubin, Youngone and Donghwa all quietly hurried into the house and closed the door firmly behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

Hee Jun had released Ubin and Dong Hwa, having known that they were the only ones that didn't cause a scene during the interview. After a half hour of smacking Young One several times on the back of the head, yelling curse words in his ear, and shaming KPop's name as much as possible to make himself feel better -- he finally let Young One and Woo Hyun go. As Young One and Woo Hyun climbed the stairs to their room, Hee Jun plopped down on the couch in rage.

"Stupid motherfuckers..." Hee Jun growled, folding his arms as he looked down at the coffee table. "Trying to ruin my entire career...I should--" his eyes caught sight of something new on the table, "Oooh!! Mom bought more chocolates..." Hee Jun squealed, grabbing a large bowl from the table top. Pulling the bowl into his lap and hugging it, he smiled gleefully at the nicely wrapped pieces of chocolate. Chuho came into the room, with the sound of a toilet flushing behind him.

"Ah man, did I miss the scolding?!" Chuho wailed, pouting. He looked toward Woo Hyun and Young One, who purposefully darted into their room and slammed the door.

"Get the fuck out of my sight, Chuho..." Hee Jun barked, foaming at the mouth as he pulled the bowl of chocolates closer.

"What are those?" Chuho asked, taking a step toward Hee Jun.

"I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY!! LEAVE ME AND MY CANDY ALONE!!" Hee Jun screamed. "MOM!!!"

"Damn...I'm going, I'm going...momma's boy..." Chuho spat. Hee Jun glared after Chuho until he was no longer in the room. Then, glancing around the rest of the room quickly, Hee Jun smiled. He was alone. With both hands, he dug through the candies looking for his particular favorites.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So...it's because I'm an asshole...?" Jumin asked in a monotone voice, looking rather confused.

"You're a really big asshole!" Haeri replied, folding her arms over her chest.

"But...Chuho is worse! I found these pictures...he's blackmailing one of my bandmates! Actually...two of them...but he's really blackmailing only one on purpose!" Jumin said, reaching into his back pocket.

"Blackmail? How do you know?" Haeri asked, now interested in something Jumin had to say.

"Before I show you...promise me you'll give me a chance after you see them..."

"Sure..."

"R-Really?"

"Why not?"

"Okay..." Jumin said, pulling an envelope out of his back pocket. He pulled a set of pictures out of it and handed them over to Haeri.

"I didn't know the butch one was gay...he always seems like such a homophobic jerk..." Haeri whispered to herself, flipping through the pictures.

"That's Young One for you..." Jumin said, waiting anxiously as Haeri's eyes gleamed. Her mouth dropped open when she came upon a second set that didn't involve Young One or Woo Hyun at all.

"What the fuck is this? Is that...Ch-Chuho?" Haeri gawked, holding a picture up for Jumin to see.

"Oh yeah...I was bored yesterday and went through Young One's stuff...I found those in his pants pocket..." Jumin replied, shrugging.

"Everyone's blackmailing! AND MORE IMPORTANTLY...THAT RAT BASTARD IS CHEATING ON ME!" Haeri screamed, throwing the pictures back at Jumin in disgust. "We need to teach them all a lesson...blackmailing isn't nice...and neither is cheating on someone you gave an engagement ring to..."

"HE GAVE YOU AN ENAGEMENT RING!?" Jumin cried.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Young One flopped down on his futon and rubbed his head.

"Son of a bitch...it's a good thing I don't get headaches easily...or I'd have kicked his ass for all that shit...." Young One complained, then looked over at Woo Hyun. "What's wrong with you? Why are you so quiet?" Woo Hyun just shrugged and stared out their bedroom window. Young One sighed, then stood up from where he had just sat down. Walking over to stand next to Woo Hyun, he mocked his bandmate's action.

"Stop it."

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, because that's the truth..."

"Just shut up...you don't know what I'm thinking..."

"Woo Hyun...don't be a bitch..."

"I'm not being a bitch! You're being an asshole!"

"What's your point?"

"Nothing..."

"Alright...look..." Young One said, holding his hand out in front of Woo Hyun's eyes to block his view outside.

"STOP IT!" Woo Hyun complained, attempting to push Young One's hand away. Grabbing Woo Hyun's hands, Young One laced their fingers together. "Young One, stop..." Woo Hyun said, trying to pull his hands away. Young One's fingers tightened around Woo Hyun's, and he grinned as Woo Hyun stuck his bottom lip out in a defeated pout.

"You don't really want me to stop do you...?" Young One asked, leaning in to kiss Woo Hyun's neck.

"Heh...if I said yes would you believe me?"

"Nah..."

"If I said no would you believe me?"

"Of course..."

"So either way we're going to be making love, right?"

"You're learning..." Young One laughed, his tongue running up the side of Woo Hyun's neck.

"Young One..." Woo Hyun breathed, then pulled back slightly.

"What....?" Young One asked, their eyes locked together as if in a trance.

"That...That girl I said I was in love with...you know...during that interview..."

"Yeah...?"

"I was talking about you..." Woo Hyun turned bright red and bit his lip as he turned away. Smiling, Young One reached behind Woo Hyun and placed his hands on the small of his back, their fingers still twined together. Woo Hyun looked at Young One and gasped when he was pulled so close that their lips were inches apart.

"I love you, too...Hyunnie..." Young One whispered, A single tear slipped down Woo Hyun's cheek as Young One kissed him softly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at a K. Swiss department store...

"Red isn't your color..." Ubin said distastefully, shaking his head.

"You're the one who said I should try it on!" Dong Hwa pouted, staring back at Ubin.

"Yeah, but there's so much of this one brand here that I have to see you in everything to make the best choice!" Ubin said, turning Dong Hwa around in circles as he examined him.

"I can't try all this on in one day!"

"Sure you can! We're celebrities...they'll let us stay in here if we pay them enough!"

"But..."

"But nothing. Try on the blue one, Dong Hwa...you look cute in blue..." Ubin said happily, handing Dong Hwa a blue shirt.

"You really like shopping, Ubin..." Dong Hwa laughed, taking the shirt as he walked back into the dressing room.

"Yeah...especially since he gave me this credit card!" Ubin replied, pulling the card out to look at it.

"Wait...Kang...Ta...?" Ubin's eyes widened. "This isn't his card!"

"What? You're right...blue looks good on me..." Dong Hwa said, staring at himself in the mirror.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woo Hyun's nails dug into Young One's back as Young One pulled his lover closer.

"Young One..." Woo Hyun breathed, kissing Young One's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Y...Yeah...?" Young One replied, his sweaty body sliding against Woo Hyun's.

"You....You really love me...?"

"Do you...." Young One's breathing was rough and deep. "Want...p...proof...?" Woo Hyun blushed, then Young One bent his head down and let his tongue slide over Woo Hyun's collarbone. Woo Hyun sighed as he felt Young One's tongue move slowly up his neck, then trace the outline of his lips.

"...oh god..." Woo Hyun whispered, his eyes fluttering shut as Young One kissed him hard.


	10. Chapter 10

Chuho headed into the bedroom he shared with K-Pop and backed right back out. He backed down the hall way and stomped his feet in an exaggerated walking motion and sound.  
“I WILL BE GOING IN OUR BEDROOM NOW.” He yelled, still making the stomping noises. After a second he stopped. “OH NO, I MUST STOP RIGHT BEFORE THE DOOR AND TIE MY SHOE.”  
Chuho rolled his eyes as he listened to YoungOne and WooHyun in the other room, when he was sure they were ready for him to come in, he did. Woo Hyun played to be asleep in his futon and Young One was just putting his shirt back on.  
“Young One, I want to talk to you...in the hall...” Chuho muttered.  
Young One quickly joined him.  
“What the fuck were you thinking?!” Chuho whispered. “Anyone could have come in there! You are lucky it was me!”  
“Why are you so worried?!” Young One demanded in a hushed tone, matching Chuho’s.  
“Because if your cover is blown you’ll have no reason to keep my secret! Next time do it in the back yard or something!”  
Young One ignored him and went back in the room.  
“What did he want?” WooHyun asked.  
“Nothing. He was just going to book some more performances and couldn’t remember what channels we were banned from already.”

Ubin came in, covered in bags and DongHwa unloaded them onto the living room floor.  
“What’s all that?” Hee Jun asked.  
“We got DongHwa clothes!” Ubin cheered. “Let me show you!”  
Ubin pulled out an article of clothing at a time to show Hee Jun and Chuho as DongHwa watched TV.  
“They are all blue...” Chuho pointed out.  
“DongHwa looks good in blue!” Ubin assured. “Here, look!” He pulled DongHwa toward him and threw a blue shirt over the one he had on. “He looks so sexy! Don’t you think so?” Ubin looked down at Chuho who quickly turned away angrily.  
DongHwa took the shirt and threw it to the floor. “Know it off Ubin.”  
“What’s the matter with you?!” Ubin asked, picking the shirt up with care.  
“Just knock it off!” DongHwa yelled and walked from the room.  
“Why...Why is he so mad?!” Ubin balled.  
“Cause’ you are annoying! Just shut the fuck up!” Chuho yelled and left as well.  
“.......HEEJUN!!!!!!” Ubin cried, running to him.  
Just then the phone rang and Hee Jun stood.  
“Phone.” He said, and took his chance to leave.  
Ubin hit the couch and flipped over the back of it.  
“HEE JUN, THE PHONE FOR YOU!” Mrs Moon called. “Its Kang Ta!”  
Hee Jun ran to the phone, and quickly picked it up.  
“KANG TA?!”  
“Hello, Mr Moon? This is a representative of Kang Ta’s, Im calling on his behalf...It seems you might have made some grossly extravagant purchases with his credit card...”  
A few moments later, Hee Jun was back in the living room and fishing behind the couch for Ubin. As soon as he felt flesh, he pulled up. Looking down at Ubin as he held him by his foot, Hee Jun started yelling.  
“HOW COULD YOU SPEND SO MUCH ON CLOTHES?! NOW I HAVE TO PAY FOR IT IF YOU CAN’T RETURN IT! I DON’T KNOW HOW YOU EVEN GOT KANG TA’S CREDIT CARD ANYWAY! DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!”  
“...Do you think DongHwa is still mad at me?” Ubin asked as tears streamed down toward his hair line.

“What are we going to do to everyone?” Jumin asked hesitantly.  
“I don’t know, but it’s going to be good. Chuho is going to suffer and those other guys....I don’t know, but Im taking everyone down.”  
“Why don’t we just bust Chuho? Then we can forget about him! Ill be a better boy friend, I wont cheat on you! No reason in hurting Woo Hyun and Young One, they didn’t do anything to anyone but each other.”  
“No.” Haeri said flatly.  
“No to what?”  
“No, Im going to get everyone and NO WE AREN’T GETTING TOGETHER. You are gross and annoying.”  
“And loyal!” Jumin insisted.  
“Listen...if you keep your mouth shut and do what I say, Ill let you touch my boob.”  
“NO!”  
“Why?!”  
“I could do that for free!” Jumin reached forward and grabbed her boob.  
Haeri punched him to the floor.  
“THE HELL YOU CAN!”  
“If I can make out with you, Ill do whatever you say!” Jumin called from the floor.  
“Fine. But you have to brush your teeth first.”  
“Deal.”

“He didn’t even call me himself...” Hee Jun sighed into the phone.  
“Well, he’s busy.” Tony said from the other end.  
“You are busy and you still call me!”  
“Actually, I never call you, you always call me.”  
“...So what are you saying?”  
“Nothing! Its just, everyone is busy, and sometimes we can’t call. Y-You have time to call because you manage your time well...Uh, how’s the band going?”  
Hee Jun sighed again. “I can’t get them to learn their dance right, and they embarrassed themselves in interviews....Im screwed....”  
“Why don’t you bring them to Newest and WooHyuk can help you with their dances. I can talk to them about taking an interview.”  
“You would really do that for me?!” Hee Jun asked him happily.  
“Sure, we’re friends!”  
“Okay, Ill get everyone in the car and see you in a few minutes!”  
“Right now? Wai-“ Tony called, but Hee Jun hung up.

Hee Jun paced while all of K-Pop sat against the mirrored wall of the empty practice room.  
“These are my friends, so don’t embarrass me.” Hee Jun warned.  
“Why didn’t Chuho have to come?” WooHyun asked.  
“He’s returning the crap Ubin bought today.” Hee Jun said, shooting Ubin a glare, who didn’t notice because he was staring sadly up at DongHwa next to him.  
“DongHwa...?”  
“Yes?” DongHwa asked.  
“Are you still mad at me?” Ubin’s voice broke.  
“No. I wasn’t mad to begin with. I was just tired.” DongHwa explained.  
Ubin leaned into him and wrapped his arms around his chest. “I love you DongHwa.”  
“I love you too.”  
“Oh shut the fuck up...” Jumin muttered.  
“What’s your problem?” Woo Hyun asked.  
“Everyone has someone, except for me....Who will love Jumin?!” Jumin cried.  
“Young One and Woo Hyun don’t have anyone.” Ubin pointed out. “And poor Woo Hyun loves some girl who doesn’t like him. Don’t worry Woo Hyun! Ill hook you up with someone!”  
“No!” Young One said suddenly. Everyone looked at him and he avoided their eyes. “I mean....you’ll hook Woo Hyun up and then you’ll all leave me and Jumin and I’ll have to babysit him alone.”  
“I’ll find you someone too Young One!” Ubin promised.  
“I don’t need your help.” Young One scoffed. “Look at me, Im hot! I don’t have any problem in getting girls. I get hit on a LOT and I mean a WHOLE lot.” He met WooHyun’s angry glare. “Well...not a whole lot.” He added.  
WooHyuk walked in, looking displeased.  
“Woo Hyuk!” Hee Jun cheered, running up to him and hugging him tightly.  
“Ya...Hi.” Woo Hyuk said pulling back.  
“You aren’t happy to see me?”  
“I wish you had given us some warning...Don’t give me that face...Its just, we had plans tonight.”  
“Tony invited me...”  
Woo Hyuk cleared his throat. “Are these the members of your band?” He asked, noting K-Pop.  
“Ya, that’s DongHwa, Ubin, WooHyun, Young One, and uhhh the jumpy one.”  
“........Jumin.” Jumin muttered.  
“Okay, everyone get up and perform your dance then we’ll see where we need to work from.” Woo Hyuk instructed.

Tony snuck in and sat next to Hee Jun as he watched K-Pop and Woo Hyuk working.  
“Is he mad?” Tony asked.  
“He was, but after he hit Jumin a few times for bitching he seems to have perked up.”  
“Thank goodness...”  
“Kang Ta couldn’t even get on the phone for a second?! Not even to say hi?!” Hee Jun began.  
“Who is that?” Woo Hyun asked, pointing at Tony.  
“Woo Hyuk.” Tony greeted awkwardly when Woo Hyuk turned around. He more then willingly left Hee Jun’s side and kissed Woo Hyuk. “Happy Anniversary.”  
“Its your anniversary?!” Ubin asked, bounding up. “We should get a cake!” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. “Ill pay!”  
“What’s that?!” HeeJun said taking it from him. “Kang Ta’s credit card?! HOW DO YOU KEEP GETTING THIS?!”


	11. Chapter 11

"A cake would be nice..." Tony said quietly and Woohyuk looked at him saddly.

"Yeah... I want some cake!" Hee Jun said as he tucked Kang Ta's credit card into his pocket and shooed Ubin away.

"Enough about cake! You guys get back into your places!" Woohyuk instructed and Ubin bounced back to his place beside Woohyun and Donghwa.

Hee Jun and Tony watched them dance for a while longer then Woohyuk called for a break.

"You know what they need?" Tony asked as Woohyuk approached them.

"Talent?" Hee Jun asked saddly as he watched Jumin trip over his own feet and bump into Youngone who bumped into Donghwa who simply fell to the groud without even taking the effort to catch himself. Ubin screamed and dragged Donghwa back to his feet.

"No... well, yeah... but they need a better look. I have some new clothes from Skoolooks that I can get to you later. With Woohyuk's new dance and them in my kick ass clothes I'm sure they'll be great!"

Hee Jun looked from Tony to Woohyuk as tears welled in his eyes. "YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!" He cried and grabbed them both in a group hug. Tony patted Hee Jun's shoulder awkwardly and Woohyuk sighed and waited for it to end.

"I love you guys so much!" Hee Jun sniffled as he let them go. "Wait here." He ran to K-pop where they were sitting on the floor against the practice mirrors.

"How much money do you guys have on you?" Hee Jun asked knealing down with them.

"5 dollars and Kang Ta's credit card!" Ubin offered happily.

"I took that --" Hee Jun reached in his pocket and found it empty. "GIVE IT BACK!" Ubin offered it to him saddly and Hee Jun snatched it back.

"Why do you want to know?" Youngone asked suspiciously.

"Because it's their Anniversary and they are helping me save your lame ass careers so I thought we should treat them to dinner." Hee Jun explained. Donghwa simply took his wallet out of his pocket and handed it to Hee Jun.

"Okay..." Hee Jun pulled out a dollar bill and an I.O.U from Jumin dates from three years back. "That makes 6 dollars. Woohyun?"

"Don't you have any money?" Woohyun asked grumpily.

"No." He answered easily.

"How do you not have any money? Who pays for gas when we go to shows? Or all the food your shoving in your face everytime I see you?" Youngone demanded.

"Thats why I don't have any money!" Hee Jun exclaimed. "Whatever, I'm sure you all can pull enough money together, I have to perfect place for us to go to dinner anyway!" Hee Jun clapped his hands and jumped back up.

"Guys, we're treating you to dinner!" Hee Jun cheered and Woohyuk opened his mouth to object but Tony elbowed him lightly.

"Let him, it'll be the first time he's treated us to anything!"

***

A short drive later Hee Jun happily collapsed into his favorite seat inside his favorite fast food restaurant; Subway.

"Happy Anniversary." One of the workers said blandly as she laid a big sub on their table with a single candle stuck in the bread.

"Yeah, I have connections." Hee Jun winked at his friends who were looking dumbfounded at their food. "I come here all the time, I'm on the Subway diet! I think I've lost weight too!" Hee Jun waved at one of the ladies behind the counter who waved back and gave him a thumbs up.

"Blow out the candle Tony..." Woohyuk tried not to laugh as Tony blew out the little candle and immediatly Hee Jun and K-pop dove at the food.

"Hey, Woohyun, do you like that girl over there?" Ubin asked with his mouth full as he pointed to the girl who had brought them their food.

"What?" Woohyun looked then shrugged. "I don't know. Ubin you don't have to -"

"I'll be right back!" Ubin jumped out of his seat.

"Do you think Kang Ta will at least call on my birthday?" Hee Jun asked between huge bites.

"Did he last year?" Woohyuk asked as he picked weird looking things out of his sandwhich.

"No, I called him and talked to his machine for a while."

"Well, he might call." Tony tried to sound cheerful when Hee Jun looked off saddly.

"Woohyun, this is JooEun!" Ubin introduced as he brought the girl to their table.

"Hi." Woohyun waved.

"Look, your getting along so well already! Why don't you guys talk over there?!" Ubin said as he grabbed Woohyun and pushed them both towards an empty table.

"What are you doing?" Youngone asked angily.

"What? You want me to hook you up too?" Ubin asked excitedly.

"No! I don't need you to hook me up! Woohyun doesn't need you to find him some Subway whore either!" Youngone growled.

"Whats the matter with you? What do you care if Woohyun is with a Subway whore or not?" Jumin asked offhandedly.

"I don't!" Youngone said quickly. He looked to Woohyun and the girl, they were laughing and Woohyun was accepting a small peice of paper from her. Youngone stood so quickly his chair was knocked over. He looked around the restaurant and went to a table full of girls.

Jumin, Ubin and Donghwa watched curiously as Youngone smiled and chatted with the girls. Then Jumin turned and saw Woohyun scowling at Youngone as he was approaching his groups table again.

"Whats he doing?" Woohyun asked.

"Trying to get some." Donghwa provided and Ubin giggled and hugged him.

***

Jumin hurried inside the Moon residence and immediatly started to look for Haeri. Woohyun hurried in and went straight to the kitchen throwing a meaningful look over his shoulder at Youngone who sighed and followed him. Hee Jun ingnored them all and went up to his room. Without a word Ubin took Donghwa's hand and lead him up the stairs after Hee Jun.

Jumin continued to look for Haeri and only found her purse in the living room. He glanced around the empty room then slipped his hand inside the bag. He fished around, tried on her lip gloss, played a game on her cell phone then found a folded latter under a tampon. He opened it and his eyes went round.

"Haeri is failing her classes?" He whispered then quickly shoved everything back in the purse when he heard someone coming.

Haeri came in the room and smiled at him. Jumin smiled back immediatly. 'Should I say something about her grades? No, she's probably hiding it from her mom, thats why she hid the letter.' Jumin nodded to himself as Heari approached him.

"Ready for your end of the deal?" Haeri asked and before Jumin figured out what she meant she grabbed him and kissed him. Jumin's head spun and he only just wrapped his arms around Haeri when someone screamed from the doorway. They broke apart and saw Chuho glaring at them.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" Chuho cried to them both.

"What does it look like? Do you mind?" Haeri said icily and waved Chuho away then returned her attention to Jumin and kissed him again. As soon as they heard him stomp up the stairs Haeri pushed Jumin away and laughed.

"He looked so mad! This is so much fun!"

Jumin just smiled at her dumbly and touched his lips as if he couldn't believe who he had just kissed. Haeri stopped laughing and ran her tongue over her lips. "You taste like strawberries." She said confused and Jumin quickly pressed his lips together and looked innocent.

In the kitchen Woohyun faced Youngone with his arms crossed and an impatient look on his face. "What the hell were you doing with those girls?"

"Getting their number." Youngone said easily. "Just like you got the Subway whore's number."

"I did that so Ubin would leave me alone! And she's not a whore!"

"You're defending her?!" Youngone accused.

"What?! You dumb ass, I was trying to protect our secret! I can't just ignore every girl and expect Ubin to not start getting suspicious! But YOU," Woohyun poked Youngone's chest. "You went and flirted with those girls on your own! How do you think that makes me feel? I'm talking to some poor shy girl and turn around to find you sweet talking THREE girls!"

Youngone looked slightly guilty then he just got pissed. "So I can't talk to girls now, but you can?" He demanded.

"You are an ass hole!" Woohyun cried and went for the nearest exit which brought him out into the backyard.

Upstairs Ubin shut the bedroom door behind him and smiled and Donghwa. "Baby?" Ubin asked as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Donghwa's neck.

Donghwa smiled down at him. "Yeah?" Ubin quickly stood on his tip toes and kissed Donghwa softly.

"You know what I want to do?" Ubin whispered as he pressed their bodies together. Donghwa looked at Ubin with surprised but before he could think of anything to say Ubin kissed him again. Donghwa hugged his boyfriend close and kissed him back. Ubin slipped a hand under Donghwa's shirt and Donghwa jumped and pushed Ubin away.

"What?" Ubin asked surprised.

Donghwa looked at anything but Ubin as swollowed hard. "I... I can't." He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to push away memories of Chuho that had pounced on him when Ubin had touched him.

"Why?" Ubin asked quietly, his eyes full of hurt when Donghwa met them.

"I'm sorry... I'm not ready." He said quietly. Ubin looked at him confused, they had been waiting for Ubin to say he was ready, not the other way around.

"Alright." Ubin replied quietly then suddenly turned and left the room. Donghwa started to go after him but stopped, there wasn't anything more he could say, he would only make it worse. So he sat on his futon and covered his face and tried to think of nothing at all.

***

Hee Jun sat cross legged on his bed as he stared at the phone in his hands. "I can do this." He whispered to himself and with trembling hands started to dial, then quickly hung up before he finished. He sighed and rested his forehead against the phone.

"Just say 'Hi, Kang Ta, it's been a while.'" He coached himself and sat up again and started to dial. Before he could hit the last number he hung up and tossed the phone away from himself as if it had stung him. He covered his face and felt hot tears slip down his cheeks. "Why don't you call me, Kang Ta?" Hee Jun sobbed quietly.

***

Jumin wondered up the stairs to go bed later than night and stopped infront of Haeri's bedroom door. It was open a crack so he peered inside cautiously. Under the covers of the bed lay Haeri and Chuho. Jumin backed away quickly just as he saw Chuho pull Haeri's shirt off.

He put his back to the wall and closed his eyes and tried to erase what he had just seen from his mind. That was her revenge? Sleeping with him? Well the hell with that! He wasn't going to play her pawn anymore. It was time for Jumin to get revenge!


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, Hee Jun was sitting on the couch in the living room watching a news report on Kang Ta that he had taped months ago. Jumin stumbled down the stairs, followed by Woo Hyun, Young One, Ubin, and Dong Hwa. Jumin snickered to himself as he heard Haeri and Chuho laughing in her room. Woo Hyun and Young One both went into the kitchen to find something to eat, while Dong Hwa kept a distance from Ubin and walked toward the backyard, while Jumin turned right back around and went back upstairs. Ubin noticed Hee Jun, and he rushed over to him when he saw that Hee Jun was in tears.

"What's wrong?" Ubin asked sympathetically.

"He hasn't even called me...I don't know what to think anymore..." Hee Jun sobbed, hugging Ubin absent mindedly. Ubin hugged Hee Jun back and noticed the date that came up on the screen.

"This news report is dated at the middle of last year..." Ubin said, patting Hee Jun's back. "What are you doing watching news that's so old...?"

"I have others...I just like this one the best...it was the last news report where Kang Ta actually mentioned me..."

"But...I saw this...and all he said was that you were depressed and you two haven't kept in contact that much..." Ubin pondered, and Hee Jun just cried more.

"But at least he mentioned me!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuho slipped out of Haeri's room while still putting his shirt on, and he bumped into Jumin.

"Hi, Chuho..." Jumin said merrily, smiling as he waved.

"Fuck off, fag..." Chuho scowled, straightening his shirt as he stepped around Jumin and walked away without another word. Jumin turned and watched Chuho go down the stairs, then he leaned over the railing to watch Chuho disappear into the kitchen. Grinning evilly as he turned back around to face Haeri's bedroom door, he noticed that it was open a crack. As Jumin pushed it open with his foot, Haeri was standing by her bed as she brushed her hair.

"What the fuck?" Haeri said angrily, turning to face Jumin.

"Hi, Haeri..." Jumin said, turning his head to the side as he smiled.

"Get the hell out, I'm busy!" Haeri retorted, throwing her brush right at Jumin. Easily dodging the brush, Jumin sauntered across the room to where Haeri's purse lay on her night table.

"How busy?" Jumin asked, grabbing her purse as he kept his eyes on her.

"TOO BUSY FOR YOUR BULLSHIT! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" Haeri screamed, jumping on her bed to dive for her purse. Jumin quickly darted away from Haeri, who wound up falling off the bed and onto the floor as she reached for her purse but failed to grasp it. Jumin shoved his hand into Haeri's purse, rummaged around, then found what he was looking for.

"Too busy, apparently to tell your mother about this?" Jumin asked, holding up the same report card he found with Haeri's bad grades.

"You...son of a bitch..." Haeri shrieked, making a move to try and take the report card away from Jumin. Shaking his head as he shoved the report card down his pants, Jumin just laughed at her. Haeri gulped as she heard the elastic from Jumin's underwear snap against his skin.

"You wanna keep seeing Chuho...then I'll just have to tell your mother about this..." Jumin whispered, tossing Haeri's purse at her without caring if she caught it or not.

"What the fuck do you want from me? You want me to date you? Fuck you? Marry you? What?" Haeri laughed, as if she couldn't even fathom why Jumin would waste his time with small blackmailing schemes.

"I just want you to stop treating me like a piece of shit...and treat Chuho like the true asshole that he is!"

"You've just stooped to his level by threatening to blackmail me! What makes you think I should treat you any different now!?"

"Because I haven't blackmailed you...yet. But if you keep on giving Chuho the treatment he DOESN'T deserve...I may have to. You wanted me to stay away from you before, yet you wanted to conspire with me to blackmail everyone else? And you also wanted to blackmail Chuho...whom you just got done fucking. If you hate him so much now...why are you still fucking him?" Jumin asked, folding his arms over his chest as he awaited an answer. Haeri just slumped to the floor, brushing hair from her face as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

"Because I can't..."

"You can't what? You're entire family is rich, don't tell me there isn't anything you can't do!"

"Money has nothing to do with it...and since oppa hasn't been doing so well...with his career...we're not as rich as you think..."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I honestly don't think...I can do any better..." Haeri whispered, looking up at Jumin with reddened eyes. Jumin glared at Haeri and his jaw tightened. He knelt down next to her and grabbed her face roughly with both hands.

"I am going to pretend I never...ever...heard that." Haeri's eyes widened as Jumin's hands dropped from her face. Haeri watched as Jumin pulled himself to a stand and walked over to the door. Just before he left, Jumin turned around once more. "If you ever decide to stop wasting your time on Chuho, let me know." Then, without any further discussion, Jumin turned away and left Haeri alone in her room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Dong Hwa stared at himself in a puddle of water on the porch in the backyard. Why did it have to be Chuho who found him that night? Why couldn't it have been Ubin? Their entire relationship would fall through the cracks if Dong Hwa didn't do something fast. The only problem was, he had no idea how to erase what happened that night, or if it was even possible to do so.

"Ubin, will you ever be able to forgive me?" Dong Hwa whispered to himself. He stared at himself in disgust, then finally kicked at the puddle, destroying his reflection.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuho scoffed as he passed Young One in the kitchen, causing Woo Hyun to turn around and look at Chuho in confusion.

"What?" Woo Hyun said, staring at Chuho as he scoffed again and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"He's just being stupid, Woo Hyun...ignore him..." Young One said, then put his hand on Woo Hyun's back and pushed as they both left the kitchen. Woo Hyun stumbled through the living room, then out the front door, and finally turned around to face Young One.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Woo Hyun complained, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at Young One.

"Nothing! Look...I wanted to take you somewhere today...that's all."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Because it sounds suspicious. First you accuse me of flirting with a girl...then you do the same thing with THREE other girls...and now you want to spend time with me?"

"I'm just tired of dealing with everyone's bullshit. We should be able to do things together without trying to hide anything..."

"Yeah...well when you're a fag your life isn't easy..." Woo Hyun said ruthlessly, now glaring at Young One.

"Okay...what's wrong with you? You were the one who wanted this relationship before...now it sounds as if you don't even care when I'm finally trying to make it work. I knew I should have stuck to women! They're right about guys! They're COMPLETELY incapable of understanding when it comes to ANYTHING!" Young One shot back, walking past Woo Hyun angrily. Woo Hyun threw an arm out and grabbed Young One by the arm.

"Wait a minute...what the fuck is that supposed to mean?! Are you saying you regret ever being with me?!" Woo Hyun shrieked, tears already welling up in his eyes.

"You said it, I didn't. Then again...maybe I did..." Young One screamed back, not even thinking about whom he was talking to and what might happen if he spoke that way.

"I think you just did..." Woo Hyun said, his hand dropping to his side as he spoke. Young One looked at Woo Hyun for a long time, but Woo Hyun refused to look at him at all.

"You're pathetic, you know that? Young One began. Woo Hyun finally looked up at him with cloudy, bloodshot eyes. "I finally consent to being in a relationship with you, and you act like this. How do you expect to keep any kind of relationship alive if you're always criticizing and doubting the other person? It's just a shame I didn't really know how you were sooner...I could have saved us both from all of this and I wouldn't have to deal with Chuho's blackmailing bullshit." Even as it killed him to do so, Young One ignored Woo Hyun's tears. He decided that he had to be very emotionally brutal with Woo Hyun, at least in some kind of romantic sense. But, he believed that it just may be the last time he ever said anything at all to him, and actually have him listen to it. Thus, he wanted to be honest, yet cruel enough to make some kind of impact. Otherwise Woo Hyun would always wind up getting treated like Young One was treating him now. Woo Hyun sniffed back his tears and laughed sarcastically to himself.

"Well...you won't have to deal with him anymore, Young One. As far as I'm concerned this relationship is over. I don't think it ever really existed in the first place. So don't worry...I won't be tormenting you any longer." Wiping a few tears away, he threw his hands out as if to say he was giving up. "But if we can't even get along as friends...which I think is impossible now...we can't even get along as lovers. Which also means I'll have to leave the band..." And with that, Woo Hyun smiled faintly at Young One, then turned around to go back into the house. Young One listened as the front door clicked shut, then he began to feel an overwhelming sense of self hatred. Hatred that he might only cure with one thing, at least temporarily. Turning on his heels, Young One headed for the nearest bar he could find.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Hee Jun was sitting on the couch again, watching yet another tape of Kang Ta he had recorded some months ago.

"Why don't you ever call me?" Hee Jun whispered as he paused the tape when Kang Ta smiled at the camera. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Hee Jun sighed. "Go away..."

"Junnie ah?" came a familiar voice from the other side of the door, and Hee Jun's eyes widened. Clammoring toward the front door, Hee Jun swung it open. Hee Jun's jaw dropped as Kang Ta turned to face him with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, and the shiniest, silkiest hair that any one human being could have.

"K...Kang...Ta...?" Hee Jun choked, blinking several times as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Junnie ah! I've missed you!" Kang Ta said happily, leaning forward as he wrapped his arms around Hee Jun tightly. Hee Jun didn't know what to do, so he just hugged Kang Ta back. Managing to say something, Hee Jun pulled away from Kang Ta hesitantly.

"What...what are you doing here?" Hee Jun asked, biting his bottom lip as he fought back tears at seeing his lover for the first time in almost a year.

"I missed you, Junnie ah...it's been so long. I've been meaning to contact you...but since -- "

"Yeah..."

"May I come in?"

"Oh...yeah...of course..."

"Your house is still so nicely kept. How is your mom?" Kang Ta asked, stepping through the door as he began to remove his coat.

"She's...mom's fine..."

"And Haeri?"

"Still a bitch..."

"Now...how have you been?"

"Fine...just...well..."

"You can tell me, Junnie ah."

"Without you...life has been hell. I can't lie and say my life has been great...before you it was hell...when I had you it was really good...and after you left...it was hell again."

"You really missed me that much?"

"...Would I lie to you?"

"You never even liked it when I lied to you...so I suppose not..."

"You want something to drink? Eat?"

"No no...I don't plan on staying long."

"Oh..."

"Well...I was actually hoping you would like to go on a trip with me..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's the wardrobe you picked out for them, huh?" Woo Hyuk asked, looking through a bunch of clothes that hung on a rack next to Tony.

"Well, I threw in our old Outside Castle outfits...those were classic. They need some style, because they're outfits now are just terrible. No wonder no one's heard of Klick Poop."

"KPop."

"Yeah, that." Tony sighed, putting a finger to his lips as he began to rethink the Outside Castle oufits.

"Yeah...they can't do us justice. So why even try?" Woo Hyuk said, reading Tony's thoughts.

"Oh well...it was worth -- actually...no it wasn't..." Tony replied, grabbing the Outside Castle oufits off the rack only to toss them into a chair behind him.

"Heh..."

"Well, all we have to do now is get these outfits over to Hee Jun's before tomorrow and we're in the clear..." Tony said, sauntering over to Woo Hyuk. Tony wrapped his arms around Woo Hyuk's waist, then rested his head against Woo Hyuk's chest.

"You're...in the clear, actually. I still have to teach them to dance..." Woo Hyuk lamented, and Tony just 'heh'ed and cuddled closer to Woo Hyuk as Woo Hyuk patted Tony's head sadly.


	13. Chapter 13

Woo Hyun found Jumin in the kitchen. Jumin was plotting something, Woo Hyun could tell by the way his eyes were pointed skyward, the way he licked at the corner of his mouth, and how he yelled “HA!” every so often.  
“Jumin, I want to talk to you.” Woo Hyun said sitting next to him.  
“Huh? Okay, what is it?” Jumin asked, sitting up right.  
“I think I’ll have to leave the band.”  
“Why?!”  
“Young One and I just can’t work together. Im going to be the bigger person and just quit.”  
“But I thought you two were-“ Jumin stopped himself as Woo Hyun’s eyebrows raised. “Were...getting along better. You haven’t been beating each other up lately.”  
“I think it was better when we just hit each other...” Woo Hyun leaned his head back to blink away tears. “Im sorry Jumin. I wish I knew what to do, I can’t stay like this, always fighting with him...but I don’t want to leave you guys.”  
“You can’t leave Woo Hyun. We need you in the band, I sure as hell can’t cover your parts. It won’t be the same if you left, we’ve been together so long. Besides, Ubin would never let you leave. Whatever is uhh going on with you and Young One, Im sure there is some way to work it out. Just wait until you are both calm and can talk about it. And Woo Hyun, if you ever wanted to tell me anything, you know you can right?”  
“...Tell you what?”  
“Uhhhhhhh...” Jumin muttered uncomfortably. “Whatever...”  
“Do you have something to tell ME?” Woo Hyun asked.  
“...No...HEE JUN’S MOM!” Jumin shouted, pointing to the door as Mrs. Moon came in, making her jump.  
“Good, you two can help me make dinner.” She said waving them to get up.

“A trip?” Hee Jun asked.  
“Ya, I thought maybe you could come back to Taiwan with me. Im only stopping back in Korea for a few days, I have to go back, so I thought I would invite you to come with me.”  
“You want me to come with you?” Hee Jun’s face brightened.  
“Ya! I wish I could stay here in Korea, but Im so busy you know? I’ve got so much going on right now I can’t even begin to think about a break. So, I thought since you don’t have anything going on with you, you could tag along with me.”  
“.......Could you hold on a second?” Hee Jun asked blankly.  
“Uh, ya.”  
Hee Jun stepped outside the house and pulled out his cell phone.  
“Hello?” Woo Hyuk answered.  
“YOU WONT BELIEVE IT!”  
“Hold on.” In the background he called, “Its for you.”  
“Hello?” Tony answered.  
“KANG TA IS HERE!”  
“In Korea?”  
“At my house! And he wants me to go to Taiwan with him.”  
“That’s great Hee Jun!” Tony said happily.  
“.....But then he was all....”  
A few minutes later Hee Jun came back in the house.  
“We think-I mean, I think...” Hee Jun paused and took a moment to gather himself. “You know I’ve been sitting in my room crying for...like...a few years over you. And I watched you doing so well and knew that I wasn’t good enough, and I know Im still not, but Im trying to prove myself here. Im working really hard to make something of myself so I could feel worthy of you again. There is nothing more that I want to do right now then go with you but Im going to finish what I started, Im going to do well by my own right and you’ll never be able to say I can “tag along” with you.”  
“Hee Jun, are you mad at me?” Kang Ta began to cry.  
“Im not sure.” Hee Jun reached in his pocket for his cell phone, but thought better of it and stopped. “Kang Ta, don’t cry...”  
“Im sorry.” Kang Ta said wiping away his tears. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I didn’t mean anything by it. Im sorry Hee Jun.” Kang Ta sobbed and ran out the door.

Ubin looked inside the car window in shock. “Kang Ta?!” He pounded at the window until Kang Ta rolled it down.  
“Who are you?”  
“Why are you crying? Did you see Hee Jun? Why are you parked outside his house? Oh man Kang Ta, I need your help!”  
“W-What?” Kang Ta asked into his tissue.  
“You are always so sexy, I need you to teach me how to turn my boyfriend on! Its important!”  
“You want me to what?”  
Ubin climbed into the car. “Teach me all you know about being sexy!”

Haeri sat uncomfortably between Chuho and Jumin at the dinner table. WooHyun helped Mrs Moon set the last of the food out.  
“Where is everyone?” Mrs Moon asked. “Hee Jun, Young One, Ubin, and DongHwa aren’t here. Are they sick?”  
“DongHwa said he didn’t feel like eating.” Jumin said. “Hee Jun said ‘Im busy trying to figure out how to not let you asswipes ruin my life, and bring me some cake.’ Ubin called and said he wouldn’t be back until late. I haven’t seen Young One since this morning.” He looked at Woo Hyun who just stared down at his plate.  
“Who cares? Now there is more for us to eat.” Chuho said.  
“Yes, and Jumin and Woo Hyun helped me with everything and they did a good job.” Mrs Moon said, serving herself.  
“Oh...you made it?” Chuho laughed, looking past Haeri at Jumin. “What a good house wife you’ll be.” He teased.  
“Shut up.” Haeri muttered before Jumin could open his mouth.  
“...What’s your problem?” Chuho asked.  
“You don’t have to be such a fucking asshole all the time. You think so little of yourself you have to put others down to feel better?”  
Everyone stopped to stare at Chuho who turned bright red. He attempted to say something a few times but couldn’t.  
“He was only kidding.” Woo Hyun said, and smiled at Chuho. “Jumin knows that.” He looked to Jumin, hoping he would give the mortified Chuho a break, but he wasn’t listening, only smiling at the back of Haeri’s head.  
“Lets just eat...” Mrs Moon suggested.

“You did the right thing!” Tony assured Hee Jun, as he sat on the couch with him.  
“He cried and I felt so bad...” Hee Jun said. “Maybe I should call him, its been almost a day since I’ve seen him, maybe he’s forgotten what I said and I can agree to go with him!”  
“No! You are going to prove to Kang Ta that you aren’t going hang onto his coat tails. You’ll be equal partners in your relationship. Look at Hyukie and I. We’re equally successful and talented, that’s why its so easy for us to be together for so long even under the press’s watchful eye.”  
“Ya...so as soon as I am doing as well as Kang Ta-“  
”You’ll have a healthy long lasting relationship!” Tony cheered.  
“DON’T LOOK AT ME IM NOT READY.” Ubin said running in the house and up the stairs. “AND GOOD MORNING!” He yelled down.  
Woo Hyuk easily moved the couch Tony and Hee Jun were sitting on. “We’ll practice the routine in here. Tony you get their clothes figured out first so we can get that out of the way.”  
“As soon as everyone is here I can do the fittings...” Tony said, noting only Chuho was in the living room, sleeping, and he wasn’t in need of a fitting.

“DongHwa?” Ubin asked, finding DongHwa alone in the bedroom, finishing dressing.  
DongHwa turned around and found Ubin in thick red lip stick and black eyeliner. He had on tight pants and an open white dress shirt. His hair was standing straight up from over styling. Ubin hitched his hip to the side and pouted his lips. DongHwa coughed in shock.  
“Am I sexy DongHwa?” Ubin asked hopefully.  
“Ubin...”  
“Am I?!”  
“Button your shirt...” DongHwa said uncomfortably.  
“You...” Ubin began to cry. “You really don’t find me attractive at all do you?!”  
“Its not that! I do! I have to break up with you.” DongHwa said, making the best transition he could.  
“...What?” Ubin said helplessly.  
“Im sorry Ubin, Im so sorry...I have to break up with you.”  
“What did I do?!” Ubin cried.  
“Nothing! It has nothing to do with you, you didn’t do anything! Im so sorry!”  
“You aren’t sorry! Stop saying it! If you were sorry you wouldn’t be doing this! I hate you!” Ubin ran from the room in tears.

“Where are the other three?” Woo Hyuk asked in irritation. “The little one ran out of here like he was on fire, but what about the other two?”  
“DongHwa wont talk to me or come down.” Jumin explained.  
“Young One never came home last night.” Woo Hyun said softly.  
“Ill just get you two fitted and then we can come back tomorrow for practice.” Tony said, rubbing Woo Hyuk’s back to keep him from getting too upset.

Woo Hyun sat quietly in the living room, it was late into the night and everyone else had left or had gone to bed. He was hoping Young One would have come back that day, but he hadn’t. Woo Hyun began to worry so he decided to wait up.  
The front door jiggled and Young One stumbled in. Woo Hyun stood up but only watched him enter the living room. Chuho stopped in the kitchen door to watch, as he was headed back to the bedroom.  
“Young One?” Woo Hyun asked.  
“Hyun...” Young One mumbled.  
“Where have you been? Geez you smell terrible, have you been drinking this whole time?”  
“Leab me aone.” Young One barked at him, stumbling forward.  
Woo Hyun reached out to catch him, but Young One caught his balance.  
“Don uckin touch meh.” Young One yelled, and punched Woo Hyun in the face.  
Woo Hyun fell back and slammed his head into a table Woo Hyuk had pushed out of the way.  
“Fuck Young One!” Chuho yelled as Young One reached down at Woo Hyun. Chuho pushed him back and he stumbled and fell over.  
“Young One.” Woo Hyun gasped, crawling over to Young One.  
“He just passed out Woo Hyun. Fuck him, he punched you!” Chuho said pulling him up. “You have a tumor growing out of your head now.”  
“I think its my brain, it just swelled from the hit.” Woo Hyun said holding his head.  
“Come on, Ill get you some ice.” Chuho lead him into the kitchen and put some ice in a paper towel and handed it to Woo Hyun. “Here. And seriously, fuck Young One.” He began to walk out the room, but stopped to add. “Thanks for defending me at dinner.”  
Woo Hyun watched him leave and held the home made ice pack up to put on his head, but the paper tore and ice spilled on the table onto the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

Hee Jun rolled over in his bed and slammed a hand down on his beeping alarm clock. He had set it at an early 11:55 am, normally the hour would have killed him but today he was driven. He was going to proove to the world he wasn't a failure, or at least con them into believing he wasn't. Hee Jun jumped out of bed to gather all of K-pop and get them all in the same room if he had to tie them to furniture.

He stopped mid-waddle from his room when he spotted Ubin curled up in the corner of his room in a bean bag chair. The night before he had found Ubin hiding and crying in his room. When he had gone to throw him out he noticed the way he was dressed and the particular way his makeup was smearing all over his face... it reminded him of Kang Ta. Without saying anything else he let Ubin sleep in his room.

Hee Jun grabbed Ubin's foot and dragged him out of the room. "Wha -" Ubin blinked sleepily as he was dragged across the carpet.

"Clean yourself up, we have practice!" Hee Jun ordered dropping his foot when they reached the hallway and hurried into K-pop's bedroom.

Inside Chuho, Woohyun and Donghwa slept peacfully.

"UP!" Hee Jun screamed and everyone woke except Donghwa who only rolled over and snuggled Woohyun's arm.

"Down stairs you little career wreckers, Tony and Woohyuk will be here soon." And with that he stomped off to hunt down the two missing members.

Youngone he found easily enough, he was passed out on the living room floor. Jumin had curled up on the couch not far off. Just as Hee Jun was beating Youngone with a couch cushion to wake him up Woohyun, Ubin and Chuho wondered into the room sleepily. Woohyun hurried over to help Youngone but stopped himself and glanced over at Chuho who nodded approvingly. Chuho grabbed Jumin and pushed him off the couch and sat down. Jumin kept sleeping.

Donghwa came down the stairs and met Ubin's teary eyes for a moment before turning right around and started up the stairs again.

"WAIT! Get your scrawny ass down here!" Hee Jun demanded. Donghwa stopped, refused to look out at the room again and just sat on the stairs. Ubin made a choked noise, then retreated to the other end of the room.

Youngone sat up and looked about blurrily. Woohyun humphed at him when he winced against the light and sat next to Chuho.

"Are you trying to piss me off?!" Hee Jun demanded when no one in K-pop appeared willing to look at each other. "What the hell -" and the door bell rang.

Woohyuk opened the door and strutted in and Tony trailed after him. "Isn't that a little rude?" Tony hissed closing the door behind him.

"Lets just get this over with..." Woohyuk sighed. Hee Jun hurried over to them.

"You guys... you have to help me! I don't know what the hell is happening but none of them are getting along! They can't do this! It's my one chance to proove to Kang Ta -" Hee Jun cut himself off and looked away with teary eyes.

"O-okay... We'll see what we can do. Hee Jun don't worry!" Tony tried to reassure and patted Hee Jun's shoulder. Hee Jun grabbed Tony into a tight hug.

"You guys are the best!" He cried.

Woohyuk scowled at them and Tony smiled at him nervously and pried Hee Jun off him. "You go wake the one on the floor while I fit the other three for their outfits, ok?"

"OK!" Hee Jun cried happily and bounced over to shake Jumin awake forcefully.

After some difficulty Tony got Youngone's measurements and moved on to Ubin who was busy sniffling up a storm.

Woohyun caught Youngone arm as he wondered towards the kitchen. Youngone looked at him surprised and they both quickly pulled away at the same moment.

"We... we need to talk." Woohyun said quietly.

"What?" Youngone asked impatiently.

"If this is going to work, if I'm going to stay in the band, we need to figure something out."

"Whats to figure out? We'll forget everything that happened. Now, your in my way." Youngone said tiredly.

"Good. None of it ever happened, not us, not last night. Good." Woohyun said relieved and moved out of Youngone's way.

"Last night?" Youngone asked confused.

"Oh, you were pretty shit faced...nevermind." Woohyun tried to wave it off.

Youngone narrowed his eyes then realized Woohyun was sporting a new bruise on the side of his face and his eyes went round. "I - " and he looked to the side to hide the guilt that flashed across his face. He clenched a fist and looked at Woohyun again with resolve. "None of it happened." He said quietly. "From now on, we don't even talk to one another. It's better that way."

Woohyun nodded. "Right, theres nothing more that we need to say to each other." He said trying to not look sad and walked away quickly.

Ubin wiped his nose on the new outfit's sleeve Tony was having him try on. "And then Donghwa just kept saying he was sorry... " Ubin explained.

"I'm sorry, Ubin. These things are hard. But, did he say why you two had to break up?" Tony asked.

Ubin looked off a moment. "You know... HEY!" He cried and ran across the room where Donghwa was sitting quietly. He saw Ubin coming too late and only managed to stand up to have Ubin back him against a wall.

"Why?" Ubin demanded. "You never said why, I need to know why!" Tears streamed down the younger man's face.

Donghwa looked away with a pained expressed. "Ubin, I... " He failed to find words.

"You can't even tell me? Is it because you find me that unattractive?" Ubin cried quietly.

"No! Ubin, I'm sorry." Was all he said.

"What's going on?" Woohyuk asked tiredly. The sooner they all stopped bitching at each other, the sooner he and Tony could get out of there.

"He broke up with me but won't tell me why!" Ubin sobbed, Donghwa looked at his feet.

"...Are you always like this? If my boyfriend cried all the time I'd break up with him too." All three looked over at Tony who jumped at the sudden attention.

"Well... I do cry sometimes..." He admitted quietly.

"Your not helping." Woohyuk said tiredly then turned to Ubin again. "Who wants to put up with someone like that? Grow up a little first, then see if you can hold on to a relationship." Woohyuk said blandly then wandered away, Donghwa quickly did the same when Ubin just stared off in shock.

"Come on, I wasn't finished." Tony said gently and led the stunned Ubin back over to his work area.

***

After Woohyuk had the pleasure of beating K-pop into formation several times he finally called for a break. Everyone quickly walked away from each other except for Jumin who just watched everyone go then jumped when he saw Haeri wander into the room. Chuho, who was on the phone busily booking gigs saw Jumin going for Haeri and quickly hung up and ran for Haeri. Jumin started to run too and Haeri glared at them and punched the first person to reach her which happened to be Jumin.

"HA!" Chuho cheered happily then looked to Haeri but only saw her fist before he ended up sprawled on the floor as well.

"Wh- what the hell?!" Chuho cried sitting up quickly. Jumin sat up with less enthusiasm as he tried to stop his nose from bleeding.

"What the fuck is the matter with you two?" Haeri screamed. "Do you think I'm some kind of prize?" She glared at Chuho. "Why are you always like this? It's not a fucking competition!"

"Why are you yelling at me?! I'm just protecting whats mine!" Chuho yelled back and kicked at Jumin as he scrabbled to his feet.

"That's IT! I don't belong to you! I'm not some fucking object."

"What the hell are you talking about?! I was just trying to keep him away from you!" Chuho cried exasperated.

"I don't care! I don't need you to watch after me, I can hold my own." Haeri cried, her face turning red with anger.

Chuho laughed at her. "You can't hold your own. You can't handle anything." He yelled.

Haeri grabbed Chuho's hand and slammed something into his palm. "You. Don't. Know. Me." She said harshly through clench teeth and started to walk towards Chuho who quickly backed away. "Your an egotistical bastard who is only happy when your ruining other peoples lives. Your an insecure ass! And you know what?! Your not good in bed either!"

Haeri would have kept going but Woohyun stepped beside Chuho and put a protective arm around his shoulders and put a restraining hand on Haeri's shoulder. "Thats enough." Woohyun said darkly.

Haeri noticed that most everyone in the house had come to see what all the yelling was about so she growled at Chuho one last time and let Woohyun lead him away. She spun around and found Jumin smiling at her but he quickly stopped and looked away innocently as she approached him

Haeri glared at him until he finally looked over at her then handed him a tissue. "I didn't mean to hit you so hard..." She said grudingly.

"It's okay!" Jumin said happily and was looking at her with bubbily eyes. Haeri almost smiled.

"Haeri." Mrs. Moon called from a doorway where she had watched most of the fight and becond her daughter.

Haeri sighed and approached her mother then went pale when she saw what she was holding tightly infront of her. "I found this in the boy's room when I was making their beds." Mrs. Moon said quietly and held up Haeri's report card.

"I... um..." Haeri stuttered and Mrs. Moon just shook her head.

"I warned you. I won't pay for your schooling if you keep this up. You hid this from me, Haeri."

"Mom, I'm sorry! I just -"

"Unless your grades improve dramatically this semester... I'm cutting you off." Mrs. Moon said sternly and walked away with the letter still held tightly in her hand.

Haeri stared after her mother as anger swelled inside of her. Jumin wondered over and touched Haeri's arm.

"Eveything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah... Yeah!" Haeri smiled at him. "You want to go somewhere with me?" She kept the sweet smile on her face as Jumin's eyes lit up with excitment.

"Sure!" He said happily and the two quickly left.

Chuho let Woohyun lead him out of the room and when he was sure Haeri was far behind he opened his hand to see what she had put in it. A small gold ring rested in the center of his palm.

"Oh!" Woohyun said as he saw it too. Chuho quickly closed his hand and stepped away from Woohyun and his comforting hold.

"Chuho... I'm sorry." Woohyun said quietly to the back of his head.

Chuho laughed shortly. "Don't be. The whole thing was too fucked up to work anyway." He turned around then and met Woohyun's eyes. "Thank you... for what you did back there..." He said very quietly.

Woohyun smiled. "We just keep helping each other out.... I'm glad. I mean, I'm not glad that this stuff happened but I'm glad someone has been there for me." He amended.

"No, I'm glad your finally done with Youngone. He's an ass and you deserve a better... friend than that." Chuho said and managed to make his pause unnoticed.

Woohyun looked away a moment and his eyes were misty when he looked back. "Thanks."

Back in the other room Hee Jun was set out the fast food that had just been delivered. "Hey, Ubin, tell the others lunch is here." Hee Jun called to Ubin who was in deep thought on the couch.

"I'll go." Youngone told Ubin quickly. He had watched Woohyun leave with Chuho and had barely managed to keep himself from busting in on them. The thought of Woohyun alone with Chuho mande his skin crawl.

Ubin didn't argue he just kept scowling off into the distance as Youngone hurried from the room. Youngone found the two and watched them quietly for several moments, a deep scowl finding it's way on his face. When the topic turned to him he couldn't remain quiet anymore.

"Hey." He said from the doorway and Woohyun jumped. "Lunch is here." He simply said and walked away. Woohyun stared after him as a wave of unexpected guilt washed over him, had Youngone been listening? He looked to Chuho with a worried expression.

Chuho shrugged, wondering the same thing. "Fuck him." He said easily and went to find the promised food.

When everyone was more or less comfotably seated and eating lunch together an awkward silence filled the room.

"So... where's Jumin?" Tony asked as he picked at his food. K-pop looked around as if they hadn't noticed their leaders absence.

"He left with Haeri." Mrs. Moon informed.

"Left? But we weren't done practicing!" Hee Jun cried. Woohyuk hung his head in frustration and Tony rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Well... we did get alot done today!" Tony said hurriedly. "Why don't we call it a day, hmm?" He asked Woohyuk.

"Yes. Lets." And he stood from the table quickly. Tony blinked the scrambled to his feet.

"Your going?" Hee Jun jumped up too.

"Yeah, come by Newest and I'll see what I can do." Woohyuk said and managed to smile at his friend who was looking at him like a lost puppy. Hee Jun smiled back.

"Okay, thanks guys!"

Tony waved goodbye to them all. Ubin jumped up and hugged Tony who patted his head sympathetically. "Call me later, Hee Jun. You too Ubin!" And the two long time lovers headed for the front door.

"What? Your giving you number to anyone now?" Woohyuk asked quietly.

Tony shrugged. "Pretty much."

***

Haeri took Jumin to an all girl college campus. She explained it was her school and they were having a festival she had to help out with. Jumin nearly gave himself whiplash the first few minutes he was was oggling at all the girls. "This is great!" Jumin cheers as he hurried to keep up with Haeri. "It's like... our first date!" He said happily and took her hand, he was surprised when she didn't push him away.

She just looked at him blankley then gave him the same sweet smile she had back at the house. "Sure. Come on."

Haeri didn't stop at any of the booths or shows, she lead Jumin straight for a stage where a plastic box was set up for people to stand in and try to catch money. She left him there a moment, saying she wanted to go find her friend so Jumin waited and watched a girl in the booth trying to catch money as it swirled around her and another girl with a mic talked to the crowd encouraging them to play.

Haeri appeared on stage as the girl exited the box and waved to Jumin. Jumin smiled and hurried up on stage with her.

"I want you to play." She smiled at him.

"Me? Okay..." Jumin said and the girl with the mic helped Jumin in the box and handed him goggles.

As soon as the door was securely shut Haeri jumped forward and locked the door from the outside.

"What -" Jumin cried as Haeri took the mic from the girl and turned to Jumin.

"You fucked up. You left my grades out for my mother to find." She growled then lifted the mic to her lips. "You are so dumb, Jumin." Her sweet smile gone and now replaced with an evil one. She turned to the crowd as a few girls hurried on stage to stand with Haeri.

"This guy actually thought he could get with me. Look at him! Look at me! Come on!" A few of the guys in the crowd cheered Haeri on. "Jumin, your pathetic." She turned to him again. "Your just a wanna-be black guy who raps in a band no one knows exists!"

One of Haeri's friend eagerly took the mic. "Who would be attracted to you? Lookit your big ass nose! It's practically bigger than your whole face!" She sneared as another girl took the mic.

Jumin pushed at the door to get it open but it wouldn't budge. "Shut up! Haeri, let me out!" He yelled angily.

"Your ugly. You can't sing." Another girl insulted.

"I saw you on TV!" Someone called from the crowd. Jumin looked out surprised.

"You did?" He asked stunned.

"Yeah, you sucked!" They yelled.

"....But you saw me?" Jumin asked ignoring the insult for the moment.

Haeri took the mic back and stepped infront of Jumin's small prison. "Your a talentless, charmless, ugly, wanna-be."

Jumin clenched his teeth but didn't encourage her with a response. "Who in their right mind would ever want be with you? Me? Never! Any of you?" She asked the crowd and all the girls onstage and some in the crowd cried "No!" In unison.

"You see? Your nothing! These people don't even know you and they already hate you. No one will ever want to be with you. Ever."

Jumin punched at the door again angily. "SHUT UP! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW?!" He screamed angily as hot tears streamed down his face unnoticed.

"What? Are you going to cry?! Being pathetic won't win anyone over. Face it, you've been alone your whole life and you will be for the rest of it. No one," She emphasized the point that bother him the most. "Will EVER want to be with you." She said loudly in the mic and the words were like physical blows to Jumin.

He realised he was crying but only kept trying to get the door open. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He screamed.

Haeri accepted a camera from her friend and took a few quick pictures of Jumin as he desperatly tried to get out of the box. "Your worthless and pathetic." Haeri said as she dropped the mic and walked off with her friends.

Jumin punched the wall hard and felt pain scream threw his hand and up his arm but he didn't care. He just wanted out, he just wanted to get away from everyone and everything. The girl who had had the mic stolen from her worked at the door until she got it open and Jumin stumbled out and ran off stage.

***

Ubin sat at the kitchen table with Mrs. Moon and stared at a cup full of dark liquid. "Drink up." She said happily as she sipped from her own mug.

"I don't think I like it much." Ubin sighed as he tried to sip at his coffee again.

"Your the one who wanted to drink what most adults drink." She reminded him as he made a face and swallowed.

"What else do mature people do?" Ubin asked then saw Donghwa come into the kitchen. Donghwa didn't look at him, only went to the fridges and started to rumage around.

"D-donghwa!" Ubin cried and took a big gulp of the coffee. "Look, I'm drinking coffee! And we were discussing... grown up things! And I haven't cried for like... hours!"

Donghwa looked at the two over the fridge door and tried to smile. "Good." Then he hurried away without any food. Ubin watched him go and tears slipped from his eyes.

"Damn it!" He said as he wiped the tears away desperatly but they kept falling. Finally he gave up and just let his head slam down on the table top and cried loudly. Mrs. Moon patted his head absently and sipped from her mug again.

***

Youngone wondered from one room to the next and finally found Chuho reading seventeen magazine in their bedroom. He grabbed the magazine from him and threw it across the room.

"What the fuck is that matter with you?!" Chuho cried.

"Leave Woohyun alone." Youngone ordered darkly.

Chuho stared at him blankley. ".....No." He smiled and got up to get his magazine again.

"Leave him alone or I'll show everyone to pictures of you and Donghwa." Youngone growled.

"Oh? Then I'll show everyone the pictures of you and Woohyun! I think your trying to protect him, right? Those pictures getting out wouldn't exactly be protecting him. So, watch what you say to me."

"You wouldn't do that. You want to be with him and he would hate you if he knew you had those photos and used them to get at me and him."

"Thats right, I do want to be with him. And I will get with him. He's not your boyfriend anymore, he's fair game and I know he's attracted to me too."

Youngone faught the urge to choke Chuho and only shook his head and smiled with confidence. "But you don't want the sex pictures with Donghwa to get out. He'd hate us both if we both showed our hands, but I'd rather him hate me more than he already does if it kept him away from you."

Chuho gritted his teeth so hard a muscle in his jaw jumped. "Your not as confident as you sound. You don't want him to hate you, you still love him!" Chuho accused harshly. "I don't think you'll show anyone anything." Chuho smiled smuggly.

Youngone shook his head. "I will." They scowled at each other, obviously at an impasse.

Chuho grabbed his magazine from the floor and stormed out of the room. Youngone allowed himself a small smile of victory.


	15. Chapter 15

Chuho charged down the stairs and rushed into the kitchen. He threw open the refrigerator door and rumaged around for a beer. He scoffed when he couldn't find one, then slammed the door shut. Just then, Woo Hyun came into the kitchen. Chuho grinned, then walked over to the kitchen table and tossed his magazine on top of it.

"Woo Hyun, I was just going to go out for awhile, you want to come with me?" Chuho asked nonchalantly as Woo Hyun stopped a few feet from him.

"Where are you going?" Woo Hyun replied, smiling a little.

"Just out...I wanted to get away from everyone for a little bit. You could use that too, you've been in the house all day!" Chuho said, his voice more than usually enthusastic.

"But--"

"Oh come on!" Chuho said, grabbing Woo Hyun's hand as he dragged him out of the kitchen. "You deserve to get away from all the insanity for at least a few hours!" Woo Hyun looked up the stairs as if to see Young One call out to him to not go. Not hearing anything after a few moments, Woo Hyun looked back toward Chuho and nodded.

"Okay...I guess you're right..."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ubin had left the kitchen shortly after Dong Hwa, intending on following him to get a real answer for their breakup. He followed Dong Hwa through the living room, through the laundry room, and out the back door that went into the back yard. He watched as Dong Hwa fed the dogs for a little while, paced, fed the dogs some more, then paced again. Unable to stand it any longer, Ubin burst out of his hiding place from behind a laundry basket and flung the sliding glass door open.

"Dong Hwa!" Ubin cried, sobbing as he hugged Dong Hwa's waist.

"Ubin?" Dong Hwa whispered, turning turn face his ex-boyfriend.

"Please, Dong Hwa. What is it? Why did you have to break up with me? You can tell me anything...you know that..." Ubin wailed, tears now pouring down his face as he hugged Dong Hwa tighter. "What did I do...?" Dong Hwa closed his eyes and fought back tears as he tried to pry Ubin's arms from him.

"I can't tell you, Ubin...this has already broken my heart...just..."

"Your heart!? What about mine!?" Ubin screamed, letting go of Dong Hwa as he jumped back from him. "What about MY heart, Dong Hwa? You're not alone in this! You're the one who ended it! And I want to know why!"

"Ubin, I..."

"Just tell me why you fucking broke up with me!" Ubin interrupted, tears still falling as he blinked them away angrily. Dong Hwa sighed and looked away from Ubin, searching desperately for something to say.

"I..."

"Is there someone else...?" Ubin asked finally, staring at Dong Hwa with bloodshot eyes.

"NO! No...but..." Dong Hwa began, but trailed off as if he had nothing more to say. Ubin stepped right up to Dong Hwa and put both hands on the side of his face and forced their eyes to meet.

"If I'm ever going to move on...I need to know why you said goodbye. I can't heal if I don't know why..." Ubin whispered, his eyes watering and his voice breaking even more as he spoke. Dong Hwa blinked, his heart pounding in his chest as he realized that he had no other alternative but to tell his secret. The one thing that stood between Ubin loving him or hating him.

"Chuho and I..." Dong Hwa gulped, wanting to hold Ubin close but afraid to even touch him now. "We...slept...together..." Dong Hwa finished, jerking his face from Ubin's grip. Ubin stood frozen, his mouth open in shock, and his eyes unblinking.

"You...slept with...Chuho...?" Ubin whispered, his voice almost inaudible.

"I thought it was you...I wanted it to be you...not Chuho...I...we..." Dong Hwa tried to explain, but as he turned toward Ubin, he knew it was useless. Ubin laughed almost insanely to himself, then his eyes shot straight over to look Dong Hwa in the face. His eyes red, glassy, and his face a mess from crying, his eyes slanted into a glare of total abhorment.

"I hate you, Dong Hwa...and I've never hated anyone in my life...but I hate you. I loved you so much...how could you do this to me?" Ubin wiped his tears, then turned away. Dong Hwa could do nothing but watch Ubin go. He felt as if he had just sacrificed his entire reason to live with something so crucifying as the simple truth.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hyukie..." Tony whispered, rolling over in bed to hug his lover.

"What?" Woo Hyuk said, sounding a little irritated.

"We never go to bed this early...it's only 10 o'clock...we usually...well you know..."

"I'm not in the mood. We have things to do tomorrow...the earlier we are to take care of them...the sooner we get finished and get out of the whole ordeal..."

"This isn't about Hee Jun is it?"

"No...we were in a band together...it's those...other guys. They give me the creeps...too much drama."

"Heh...I'm dramatic..."

"You are. But in a way I can handle. I also don't love those dumbasses the way I love you."

"Oh Hyukie!" Tony giggled, cuddling up to Woo Hyuk as they both settled in to bed together.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haeri was sitting in her room that night, alone. She sat on her bed thinking about what a genius she was to finally get some revenge. Just then, Mrs. Moon burst through her door.

"Mom?" Haeri whispered, but said no more as Mrs. Moon's hand whipped across her face so hard it knocked her off the bed.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Haeri!?" Mrs. Moon screamed, glaring at her daughter.

"W-What?" Haeri managed, but just sat up as she held her face and stared blankly at her mother.

"You're not only failing school, but you chose to take advantage of a sweet boy and make a complete mockery of him in front of your entire school. You used him to get revenge for me finding your grades. Did you even think about trying to bring those grades up at all? Did you think about how our name would be shamed forever if you became a drop out? Well I can't stand for it. I won't. Haeri, I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to find somewhere else to live. These actions are intolerable. It is bad enough I have to deal with Hee Jun, but at least he is doing something to better himself. YOU on the other hand...you disappoint me, Haeri. You've broken my heart..."

"M-Mom! I didn--"

"Don't you dare try and explain...just pack your things. If you need help finding another place...I'll help you, but I can't have you staying here if you refuse to even TRY to help me...or yourself." Without another word, Mrs. Moon turned and left the room. Haeri just sat on her bedroom floor, staring at the door as her mother slammed it behind her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After spending hours together downtown, Chuho and Woo Hyun found themselves in a park later that night. Sitting side by side on a bench, the two of them discussed how much better off they would be if they weren't even in a boy group.

"I don't know why we weren't friends sooner...we have a lot in common!" Chuho laughed, while Woo Hyun just smiled and raised his eyebrows as if he were also surprised.

"I feel a lot less under pressure not being under Young One's thumb...it feels nice," Woo Hyun muttered.

"Fuck him...he's an asshole. Like I said, you deserve better than him!" Chuho replied, patting Woo Hyun on the back. Woo Hyun hadn't noticed, but Chuho was really taking a liking to him. The more Chuho looked at Woo Hyun, the more he wondered why anyone could take someone like him for granted. He never invisioned himself liking another guy, yet he was starting to like Woo Hyun. Strangely, he didn't feel weird about it like he did when Woo Hyun and Young One were still together.

"You know Young One actually threatened me?" Chuho laughed, chewing on a hotdog.

"What!? Why?!" Woo Hyun gaped, staring at Chuho with wide eyes.

"He told me to stay away from you! Please. What can I do to you? I think he's just jealous..."

"Young One would never be jealous...especially over anything having to do with me..." Woo Hyun said quietly, turning away from Chuho as he stared down at his fidgeting hands in his lap. "At least...not anymore..." Chuho looked over at Woo Hyun, then set his hot dog down and put a hand on Woo Hyun's shoulder.

"He treated you pretty bad, didn't he?"

"Yeah..." Woo Hyun sighed, smiling a little to himself as he recalled their vow not to speak to each other again. Chuho blinked, then breathed in as he moved his hand slowly behind Woo Hyun's neck.

"I'm sorry, Woo Hyun...I know what it's like to realize that your relationship is a lie..."

"Yeah...I'm sorry about Haeri...she can be a real bitch, huh?"

"Yeah...but..." Chuho sighed.

"But...But what?" Woo Hyun asked, looking up at Chuho with eyes of liquid. "There's nothing more to say...and as badly as he did treat me...I feel like I've lost everything..."

"Woo Hyun..." Chuho sighed deeply, then continued. "We both need to start over...move on...I'll be here for you if you'll be there for me...since we both know what it's like...we can help each other..."

"I don't know how to trust anyone anymore...I can't let myself be that vulnerable..."

"Let me earn your trust then..."

"You want...to earn my trust? How?" Woo Hyun replied, tilting his head to the side as a few tears slipped down his face. Chuho smiled as his fingers tightened around Woo Hyun's neck, slowly pulling him closer. Woo Hyun brought his hands up to protest and keep Chuho back, but Chuho batted his hands away and jerked him forward until their lips met. Woo Hyun's eyes grew extremely wide at first, and he felt a sudden betrayal against Young One. Woo Hyun's heart leapt into his throat and his eyes watered more. But the more he thought about how Young One wanted nothing more to do with him, the more he realized that he was no longer under Young One's jurisdiction. Closing his eyes, Woo Hyun leaned into the kiss and brought a hand up to rest against Chuho's face. Chuho's hands dropped down and wrapped around Woo Hyun's waist as he pulled Woo Hyun even closer. Chuho smiled against Woo Hyun's lips, and kissed him harder. Woo Hyun felt his body becoming hot, and he didn't remember feeling like this with Young One. After several minutes, they both separated and just stared. Woo Hyun smiled slightly, but Chuho's expression turned serious.

"I like you, Woo Hyun...if...if you could give me a chance...I wouldn't mess up like Young One did..." Chuho finally said, brushing some hair from Woo Hyun's face. Blushing a deep red, Woo Hyun smiled and kissed Chuho again as he nodded in immediate acceptance of Chuho's words. Woo Hyun then rested his head on Chuho's shoulder as Chuho's arm slid around him from behind. Woo Hyun finally felt complete, he had someone who liked him, and wanted a chance. Even promising not to treat him badly, he had to chance it. Chuho smiled to himself, taking pride in the fact that he was able to beat Young One at his own game. Chuho leaned down and kissed Woo Hyun's forehead, and Woo Hyun snuggled up to him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hee Jun sat on his bed, woofing down some cake and taking notes on some things Tony told him over the phone earlier that day. He jumped as he heard a knock on his door.

"Sweetheart?" Mrs. Moon called out, knocking once again.

"What is it, I'm busy!" Hee Jun replied, not looking away from his notes or his cake.

"Phone call for you."

"A phone call? Tell Tony to go to bed! Crazy bastards could never get enough of me..."

"It's Chil Hyun on the phone..."

"Kang Ta?" Hee Jun breathed, jumping up to go for the door as his cake fell to the floor. But, he stopped himself in the middle of his room and thought for a moment. Smiling to himself as he shook his head, he turned around and returned to his bed.

"Hee Jun?"

"Tell him...I'm busy..." Hee Jun choked, rubbing his eyes to try and massage away the tears that were forming. Mrs. Moon sighed, then walked away as she began to give Kang Ta the message.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jumin sat alone in KPop's room, thinking over everything he had told Mrs. Moon when he returned from Haeri's school. He felt incredibly rotten about what he had done, yet he felt relieved that Haeri was going to get what was coming to her. He had liked her for so long, why couldn't she just like him back? Was he really that ugly? Was his nose really that big? Why couldn't Haeri just drop her petty theatrics for once and just like someone for who they were instead of what they had or didn't have?

"I'm sorry Haeri...I'm just tired of your bullshit..." Jumin whispered, hugging his knees to his chest. Suddenly, Haeri burst into the room with her fists clenched and her face full of rage. Jumin didn't even move, he just stared at Haeri with an empty expression. It was like he didn't even care anymore. In all honestly, he didn't.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woo Hyun and Chuho walked in through the front door hand in hand, giggling at a joke Chuho just told about Young One's masculinity...or apparent lack there of. It was approximately midnight, and people were still up and about in the house. Hee Jun had long since passed out in his room, drooling happily on his notes, making the ink run so his words became unlegible. Jumin and Haeri could be heard arguing upstairs; Dong Hwa was on the couch, staring blankly at a beeping television screen that had rainbow bars on it; Mrs. Moon was in the kitchen reading the newspaper; Ubin was passed out in KPop's room, and Young One was nowhere in sight. Woo Hyun looked slightly upset, but when Chuho leaned in toward him and kissed his cheek, he cheered up as he clung to Chuho's arm.

"We don't need anyone to recognize us anymore...we have each other..." Chuho whispered into Woo Hyun's ear, and Woo Hyun's eyes began to get misty. Chuho's fingers tightened around Woo Hyun's hand as he pulled him toward the stairs.

"W-Where are we going?" Woo Hyun asked shyly, allowing himself to be pulled along. Chuho smiled and pulled Woo Hyun quicker until they had reached the top of the stairway. Woo Hyun seemed a little uneasy, like he knew what was going to happen, but he had to ask anyway. Chuho jerked Woo Hyun against him and locked his arms around Woo Hyun's waist.

"My room..." Chuho whispered, then pressed his lips to Woo Hyun's in a passionate kiss. Woo Hyun sighed, wrapping his arms around Chuho's neck as they both stumbled toward Chuho's room together, their lips not separating. Woo Hyun gasped as he backed into something hard, yet soft at the same time. Turning around to see what the obstacle was, his face became flushed with a ghostly white palor.

"Y...You...Young One..." Woo Hyun breathed. Young One threw a hand out to grab Woo Hyun, but Chuho beat him to it. Stepping in front of Woo Hyun, Chuho held his arms out as if to protect him.

"I told you to leave him alone..." Young One barked, his teeth clenched tightly together as he glared menacingly at Chuho.

"And I told you--"

"So you really did threaten him, then?" Woo Hyun interrupted, stepping out from behind Chuho.

"Woo Hyun...don't...he doesn't..." Chuho tried to fight it, but he was too shocked at Woo Hyun's sudden onset of braveness.

"He doesn't love you, Woo Hyun...he's only using you..." Young One responded, taking a step toward his former lover.

"You mean like you did?" Woo Hyun shot back, standing beside Chuho.

"Yes...I mean no...Woo Hyun..."

"Just stop it! You want to know what REAL love is like?! You want to know how to show someone you love them?!" Woo Hyun screamed, his eyes filling with tears as he turned toward Chuho. Without another word, Woo Hyun grabbed Chuho's face and kissed him hard. Young One's mouth nearly dropped to the floor at what he saw. As Woo Hyun pulled his lips apart from Chuho's, he whispered just loud enough so that the three of them could hear it. "Chuho..."

"Woo Hyun don't!" Young One cried, falling to his knees as he realized that everything he was seeing was the real thing. He was that much closer to losing Woo Hyun forever. Despite how it made him hate himself, he was going to give in to the desperation nad lonliness he felt ever since they had split up.

"I..."

"Woo Hyun please don't..." Young One whispered, watching Woo Hyun with an expression of complete surrender.

"I love you, Chuho..." Woo Hyun whispered against Chuho's lips. As tears streamed down Woo Hyun's face, he pressed his lips against Chuho's once more. Chuho twined their fingers together and began walking Woo Hyun back toward his room. Just as Chuho kicked his bedroom door open, he pulled his lips from Woo Hyun's and turned to look at Young One.

"I told you he loved me...you don't deserve him. Not after what you've done. You've lost, Young One. Now you finally have to accept it and wallow in it." Woo Hyun smiled faintly as Chuho turned back to him. Taking one last look at Young One, Woo Hyun sniffed back his tears and whispered toward Young One.

"Goodbye, Young One..."

 

...And with that, Chuho kissed Woo Hyun softly on the lips and walked him into his room. Young One jumped as Chuho's bedroom door slammed behind him. Remaining on his knees in the opposite direction, Young One's face was completely devoid of any thought or feeling. He had no idea what else to do, he had lost...and this time he truly believed it was for good.


	16. Chapter 16

“This is all your fucking fault!” Haeri screamed at Jumin. “You think this is fucking funny? Im getting kicked out Jumin!”  
Jumin didn’t answer so Haeri met him on the ground and grabbed onto his collar, pulling him close.  
“I SAID DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUCKING FUNNY?!” She repeated.  
“No, its not funny.” He said flatly.  
“You think this makes you a big man? Coming home and telling my mother what I did? You know you just proved me right? You are a worthless pussy!” She spat into his face.  
“I know it.”  
“WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?! I HAVE NO WHERE TO GO, AND I CAN’T SUPPORT MYSELF.”  
“Haeri, I don’t fucking care. Im done with you, so I don’t care what happens to you.”  
Haeri twitched in anger, and at a loss of what to do to rile up the strangely passive Jumin, she burst from the room.

“You guys....are you trying to look uncomfortable?” Woo Hyuk asked K-Pop as they danced in one of the Newest practice rooms. “No matter how well you know the dance its going to look bad if you all act like the others are contagious.”  
“Hey, they got the dance down, I don’t care how uncomfortable they look.” Hee Jun admitted.  
Woo Hyuk turned back to glare at him. “I wont have my reputation be ruined, they’ll learn to do the dance and make it look good.”  
Haeri came into the room and everyone stopped to look at her.  
“Haeri??? What are you doing here?” Hee Jun asked, irritated.  
“Chuho...” She said, looking past Hee Jun. “I need your help. Please. My Mom really kicked me out, when you all left she made me leave. Listen, Im sorry for treating you bad....Help me find a place to stay?”  
Chuho gulped at the soft voice and humble look Haeri suddenly had, but looked over to Woo Hyun’s panicked face, and Young One’s hopeful one. “No Haeri, we’re over. You are on your own.”  
“What is the matter with you people?! What kind of men are you?! Letting a poor young girl live on the streets!!! Wont any of you help me?!” She cried.  
Everyone stared at her with blank faces.  
“I wont be the only one taken down...” She pointed to DongHwa. “He slept with Chuho! I have photos to prove it!” She said pulling out wads of photos from her pockets. “And Woo Hyun and Young One have been sleeping with each other for a long time! And Chuho took photos of them! He used them to black mail YoungOne, and YoungOne used photos of Chuho and DongHwa to blackmail him back! And Jumin knew about all of it! He took some of their photos from them. And you!” She turned to Hee Jun. “You buy ShinHwa albums just to look at the jacket covers! You keep them in a box under your bed! And-“ Woo Hyuk stopped her by grabbing onto her pony tail. “Ah-W-Woo Hyuk?”  
“Get out of here Haeri.”  
“Woo Hyuk!” She cried. “Wont...wont you take me in? Im homeless....”  
“Haeri get out of here and Tony will talk to you later. Wait somewhere else.” He dragged her out the door with him.  
Ubin rushed out the back of the room in tears, DongHwa sat on the floor where he was and put his head in his hands. Jumin and Young One sat silently.  
“You knew about me and Young One all along?” Woo Hyun asked Chuho.  
“Yes.” Chuho admitted.  
“I thought I had just given It away that night when Young One hit-“ He broke off when Young One looked over at him suddenly. “And you black mailed him?”  
“He did me too!”  
“And you slept with DongHwa....”  
“I was drunk! I thought it was Haeri! Woo Hyun, don’t be mad at me about this!”  
Woo Hyun walked toward the door. “Since Ubin left, I guess we’re on break...”  
“Woo Hyun!” Chuho called.  
“Let him go.” Young One ordered.  
“You don’t tell me what to fucking do!”  
“Hee Jun, break them up! Ill go after the other two...” Tony said running out the back door.  
“Come one Jumin, DongHwa. Lets go.” Hee Jun ordered.  
“Aren’t you going to break them up?” Jumin asked.  
“No. Until they fight it out they’ll be at each other forever so its better they finish this now.” He said, leaving the way Woo Hyuk had with Haeri and DongHwa and Jumin followed.

Tony sat with Woo Hyun outside the bathroom that Ubin locked himself in.  
“So last night was just really sudden...” Woo Hyun said, ending his story.  
“You regret it?” Tony asked.  
“No. I don’t. I really like Chuho...Its really different with him then it was with Young One. With Chuho I feel really....I don’t know. I feel like he and I get each other and I just never understand what’s going on with Young One. I never know what he’s thinking of feeling, so I feel so vonerable. I feel really excited and nervous when Im with Chuho too, with Young One I don’t.”  
“Well, that can happen when you have been with, or around, someone for a long time, there really is no thrill. What do you feel with Young One?”  
“Just that...that’s where I should be I guess. I love Young One, I really do. He just doesn’t know how to be with...anyone, and we can’t get along.”  
“Does Chuho know you still love Young One?”  
Woo Hyun looked down. “He knows. Last night I called out Young One’s name.”  
“What?!” Ubin asked, opening the door.  
“Were you listening this whole time?!” Woo Hyun demanded.  
“Of course! What happened next?” Ubin asked, sitting between Tony and Woo Hyun.  
“I said I was sorry. He said it was okay, and that eventually I would forget about Young One all together.”  
“I hate Chuho....” Ubin grumbled. “Woo Hyun you have to dump him!”  
“Ubin, DongHwa was drunk, you should give him some slack. Its not like he meant to do anything.” Tony said.  
“Slack? How am I suppose to do that?! Hes the only one I’ve ever loved, we were suppose to be each other’s first time! And he sleeps with some guy we hardly know....I don’t care if he was drunk or thought it was me! It’ll never change what happened!” Ubin collapsed into Woo Hyun’s lap. “I’ve never hurt more in my life!”  
“You both are going to be fine.” Tony sighed. “Things will work themselves out...”

“You just can’t stand that you lost to me.” Chuho smiled.  
“I don’t care! I don’t fucking care anymore who has the upper hand! You are only with him to get at me. You want to hurt me.”  
“You are right.” Chuho smiled. “I wanted to be with him only to piss you off, and it worked didn’t it? And it was so easy...Woo Hyun was just so ready to go to anyone after you.”  
“You mother fucker...”  
“But you want to know something? Im really starting to like Woo Hyun...He’s so beautiful and soft. And last night, when his body was pressed against mine-“  
”YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Young One screamed, and charged at him.

“Where is everyone Hee Jun?” Woo Hyuk demanded, finding Jumin, and DongHwa in the kitchen watching Hee Jun eat.  
“Tony went to get Woo Hyun and Ubin, I haven’t seen them since and I guess Chuho and Young One are fighting.”  
“Where?!”  
Jumin pointed back at the direction practice rooms. Woo Hyuk went in that direction and entered the practice room to find Chuho and Young One fighting. Young One seemed to be the one delivering the blows faster, so Woo Hyuk grabbed him and threw him back against the wall. Young One acted as if he didn’t notice, and went to charge at Chuho again. Woo Hyuk grabbed him, and because of Young One’s thrashing, they fell back onto the floor. Chuho took his chance and kicked Young One in the chest. Young One stopped moving as a loud crack rang out.  
Woo Hyuk gaped at Chuho. He got to his feet and towered over Chuho. “You...” Woo Hyuk punched Chuho in the face, sending him to the floor, covered in blood.  
Hee Jun entered with Jumin as Tony, Woo Hyun, and Ubin did the same. Woo Hyun stepped forward and in a loss of who’s side to go to, froze. Ubin and Jumin rushed to Young One and when Jumin tried to help him up, he screamed then turned white.  
“I can’t....breath...” Young One gasped.  
“HEE JUN YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO STOP THEM!” Tony yelled. “CALL AN AMBULANCE!”

“Who’s your favorite?” Tony asked.  
“I don’t want to talk about this...” Hee Jun grumbled.  
“Oh come on! Just tell me...Ill tell you mine.”  
“.....Don’t you tell anyone....Its Minwoo.”  
“Andy is my favorite!” Tony cheered.  
“Oh geez...ShinHwa again? I just got you to take their fucking albums out of the car...” Woo Hyuk sighed, sitting with them in the hospital waiting room.  
“Don’t get all upset...”  
“Im not listening to them when we have sex anymore either, that’s too fucking weird.”  
“CAN WE NOT TALK ABOUT THIS?!” Hee Jun begged.  
“I hate hospitals...It smells so bad...” Ubin cried, and reached over to grab onto DongHwa, but leaned the other way and grabbed onto Jumin.  
“Okay, who’s the guardian of the boys?” Asked a nurse, coming up to the group. Tony and Woo Hyuk pointed to Hee Jun. “Okay, come with me please.”  
Hee Jun followed the nurse to the desk where she gave him insurance information to sign. “Chuho has minor cuts a bruises, but his nose is broken. We put a splint on him and it should heal fine, but he should be careful not to hit it. Young One has fractured ribs. There is nothing we can do for him, but he has to rest for three to six weeks. If he doesn’t rest, he wont heal. You understand?”  
“How much is this all going to cost?” Hee Jun asked, ignoring her.

“OH YOUNGONE!” Ubin cried when a nurse wheeled Young One out. He hugged Young One tightly, who screamed. “He has fractured ribs!” The nurse warned as Young One shoved Ubin into Chuho, who was brought by Hee Jun. Ubin’s head barley missed Chuho’s nose. “Watch out asshole!” Chuho yelled, and pushed Ubin again. DongHwa caught Ubin’s arm to keep him from falling and Ubin tore it away. “Don’t touch me...” He sulked, and ran to Woo Hyun’s side.  
“Woo Hyun...Do you see what he did to me?!” Chuho asked, pointing to his nose and black eyes.  
“I did that.” Woo Hyuk said, taking ownership for his handy work.  
“See how violent he is?!” Chuho insisted, pointing to Young One, ignoring Woo Hyuk.  
Woo Hyun looked over at Young One who refused to defend himself or to acknowledge anyone was talking about him. “Can we just go home?” Woo Hyun asked softly.  
“Yes, we need to go home and get some rest....Since....” Hee Jun broke off.  
“Since what?” Jumin asked.  
“Well, since you all got the dance down and the song.....I scheduled you guys a performance tomorrow! You’ll be okay right?” He asked, looking down at Young One who just nodded.  
“You can’t do that, he has to rest for a few weeks!” The nurse insisted.  
“YOU! THIS ISN’T YOUR BUSINESS!” Hee Jun yelled at her, Tony hushed him.  
“Where is Haeri?” Woo Hyuk asked suddenly.  
“I told her to stay the car...” Tony grumbled.

“ITS MY ROOM!” Chuho screamed.  
“You lower your voice...” Mrs Moon warned.  
“But its mine! I was the one that moved all those empty hair dye bottles and stupid awards from it!”  
“Young One needs to rest, so he gets the room now. Its just until he can get on and off his futon easily. The bed will be better for him.”  
“MRS. MOON! YOUNG ONE WONT LET ME GIVE HIM A SPONGE BATH!” Ubin called from the bedroom and Mrs Moon sighed and followed the voice.  
“Chuho, let it go...” Woo Hyun said. “You can share the other bedroom with us.”  
“You aren’t mad at me?” Chuho asked happily, turning to him.  
“Not about you sleeping with DongHwa or knowing about Young One and I.”  
“But...?”  
“But I wonder if things would have been different with Young One and I if you hadn’t blackmailed him. And you hurt him today.”  
“He hurt me too! LOOK at me!” Chuho yelled.  
“Woo Hyuk did that. And you kicked him while Woo Hyuk was holding him down...” Woo Hyun pointed out.  
“Think about all the times he hit you, what about that night I saved you from him beating you up?! You can’t just forgive him because he’s hurt now! Woo Hyun, don’t do this to me...I love you. You love me too right?”  
Woo Hyun just looked at him so Chuho grabbed his arms and shook him hard. “You love me! Fucking forget about him Woo Hyun! You love me right?”  
“Ya Chuho.” Woo Hyun sighed.  
“You two go to bed! We have to get up early tomorrow!” Hee Jun yelled at the two of them. He walked into the spare bedroom where Ubin and Mrs Moon were overly fixing Young One’s pillows.  
“You doing okay there buddy?” Hee Jun asked Young One, who gave a half assed thumbs up.  
“Hee Jun, Kang Ta called a few times today.” Mrs Moon said.  
“Good.” Hee Jun smiled to himself, and turned to leave.

“Jaewon...thank you so much.” Tony said as Woo Hyuk led Haeri into Jaewon’s apartment.  
“Here she is.” Woo Hyuk said, pushing her forward.  
“Jaewon, you remember Haeri, Hee Jun’s younger sister?” Tony asked. When Jaewon didn’t respond he cleared his throat. “Uh Jaewon?”  
“Yes!” Jaewon snapped in annoyance.  
“Ya, they’ll get along great...” Woo Hyuk muttered, heading to the car.  
“Haeri, you be good. Call me if you need something....But only if you REALLY need something.” Tony patted her arm and followed Woo Hyuk out of the apartment.  
“Okay, I don’t have a curfew and you can’t tell me what to do.” Haeri said to Jaewon who made no reaction. “So...you...Are you listening to me?”  
“No, not really. Here is how its going to go, you sleep on the couch, when you use the bathroom lock the door, cause Ill forget you are here, and NEVER wake me up. Goodnight.” He said and left her in the living room.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, the entire Moon residence was in somewhat of an eerie stillness. Haeri had long since packed her things and moved out of the house, now living with Jae Won. Hee Jun was passed out on the couch with a plate of donuts on his stomach, a hand protectively covering the food. Ubin had fallen asleep next to Hee Jun, rather, Hee Jun's head was in Ubin's lap. Dong Hwa couldn't sleep. He had been doing the group's laundry all night long, thinking of a way to patch things up with Ubin, as if he truly believed it were possible to do such a thing now. Young One had left the house last night, not telling anyone where he had gone. Jumin sat in KPop's room, sulking, and doing nothing else. Not knowing what else he could do, Jumin pulled his knees to his chest in overwhelming helplessness. Woo Hyun was lying naked and wide awake in Chuho's bed. Occasionally, Woo Hyun would look over at Chuho, smile, and then the smile would disappear as he immediately thought of Young One not to long after.

"Dong Hwa?" Mrs. Moon asked, walking sleepily into the laundry room.

"What!? Oh...hi Mrs. Moon..." Dong Hwa sighed.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Moon asked, beginning to help Dong Hwa sort out the dark and white clothes.

"Me and Ubin...we're...he hates me..." Dong Hwa replied, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

"Oh...how did this happen?"

"I slept with Chuho..." Dong Hwa muttered, just barely audible enough for Mrs. Moon to hear.

"Oh! Well I can see why he is so upset!"

"No no! You..." Dong Hwa sighed deeply, dropping the hand full of clothes he was holding. "I thought it was Ubin...I could have sworn...I was praying it was Ubin...even as Chuho grabbed me..." Dong Hwa turned his face away and broke into tears. "I love him, Mrs. Moon...I love Ubin so much...and we were waiting for him to be ready...when he finally was...it had already happened and there was nothing I could do...I couldn't look at Ubin without seeing Chuho's face...and remember that whatever me and Ubin did...it would only be HIS first time...mine was stolen...it can never be the same...he wouldn't want me as I am now...and after what I've done to him..."

"Dong Hwa..." Mrs. Moon whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You really love him that much? To suffer over him day after day? Go on with the burden you just explained to me?"

"Yes...I have no other choice...Ubin is the only one for me..." Dong Hwa sobbed, and Mrs. Moon pulled him into a comforting hug as her eyes began to sparkle with thought.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haeri wandered into the living room rubbing her eyes, then saw Jae Won sitting on the couch as he went through a stack of papers.

"What are you doing?" Haeri asked, plopping down beside him.

"None of your business...don't you have school?" Jae Won retorted, leaning back on the couch to hide his papers as Haeri leaned in to peek at them.

"I don't have to go back to school if I'm living here..." Haeri said, then grabbed the TV remote and pushed the power button. A rerun of I Love Show Music Tank came on, with Dong Bang Shin Gi as the guest stars.

"What the fuck!? I'm working here! Go outside or something..." Jae Won bitched, trying to fight Haeri for the remote control.

"Oh I love these guys! Much better than that stupid KPop group..." Haeri said, starry eyed.

"Yeah, well I think they're just trying to be like us...and they never will be...we made SM Town universaly known, they're just picking up where we left off and getting the leftovers..." Jae Won replied, snatching the control out of Haeri's hands just as she looked away to watch the TV.

"HEY!" Haeri screamed, then slapped Jae Won on the arm.

"Bitch...you need to respect the fact that you're in my house...now go do something else...I'm working...I only agreed to letting you live here if you minded your own goddamn business..."

"Damn...fine..." Haeri said, pulling herself off the couch as Jae Won rolled his eyes at her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ubin woke up at about the same time Hee Jun did, and just as Ubin reached groggily for a donut, Hee Jun slapped his hand away.

"Mom got me these!" Hee Jun cried, sitting up as he hugged his donut plate close.

"Yah...well can you share one?" Ubin asked.

"W-Which one...?" Hee Jun asked back, looking back and forth between his plate and Ubin.

"Um...the one with the rainbow sprinkles?" Ubin replied, his mouth watering.

"Vanilla or chocolate..?"

"Um...vanilla?"

"Deal!" Hee Jun said, handing Ubin the vanilla donut with rainbow sprinkles.

"Thank you!" Ubin giggled, woofing the donut down in no time flat. At that moment, Dong Hwa sauntered through the living room and headed straight toward the kitchen, Mrs. Moon following closely behind him. Hee Jun and Ubin both stared after them curiously, but only Ubin got up to see. Hee Jun began to scarf down his donuts as soon as Ubin left.

"You have to...trying all the time...and all this drama...having more to do with than..." was all Ubin heard from Mrs. Moon as he listened outside the kitchen.

"But Ubin...crying and he hates...don't know...to do..." Ubin heard Dong Hwa say in response to whatever Mrs. Moon had told him. This was useless, he couldn't understand what they were talking about at all if everything was going to be coming in broken sentences. Hearing certain words that seemed important to the conversation only piqued his interest though. But even as Ubin strained to hear the entire amount of dialogue, it was impossible. Ubin huffed, then took it upon himself to walk into the kitchen and act as if he didn't notice the two talking.

"He said he--" Dong Hwa said, but as soon as he saw Ubin come into the kitchen, he changed the subject as fast as he could. Mrs. Moon's back was to Ubin, so she couldn't see him, and Dong Hwa only hoped that Mrs. Moon would catch on. "--he would be coming home in a little while..."

"What?" Mrs. Moon asked, confused. Ubin looked over his shoulder at the two, and found that Dong Hwa's face was red. They must have been talking about him. Dong Hwa only turned red when he was trying to hide something and he was nervous in trying to do so. Mrs. Moon turned around as Ubin lightly coughed, and she smiled at him.

"Hello, Ubin..." Mrs. Moon said happily, then turned to Dong Hwa as if to say she understood his sudden change of subject.

"Hi, Mrs. Moon...hi D-Dong Hwa..." Ubin whispered, then quickly left the kitchen as fast as he had come in. Dong Hwa looked down as he dropped his hands in his lap. Mrs. Moon's face brightened up and she patted Dong Hwa's knee.

"He spoke to you! He must be over it at least a little!"

"Yeah..." Dong Hwa sighed, keeping his eyes down as Mrs. Moon just frowned and humphed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I love you, Woo Hyun..." Chuho whispered, now completely awake as he rolled on top of Woo Hyun.

"You told me that..." Woo Hyun said, faking a smile as Chuho began to caress his face.

"You don't love me back?" Chuho asked, kissing Woo Hyun softly on the lips.

"I...I do love you, Chuho..." Woo Hyun whispered against Chuho's lips as they stared into each other's eyes.

"But...?" Chuho sighed, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"But...nothing."

"There's something you have to tell me...I know it..." Chuho said, pulling himself off of Woo Hyun as he rolled back onto his back next to him.

"Well..." Woo Hyun began, and Chuho looked over at him in concern. "I do love you, Chuho...but...I don't..."

"Don't say it, Woo Hyun..."

"I..."

"STOP!" Chuho screamed, covering Woo Hyun's mouth with his hand. Woo Hyun hushed instantly, then looked worriedly over at Chuho. "Give it some time...just...please give it time...I know your feelings will change..."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon, Tony and Woo Hyuk were in Hee Jun's living room, and the three of them were discussing the performance that Hee Jun had scheduled.

"Where is everyone...?" Woo Hyuk said blandly, and Tony just sighed and nodded in agreement with his lover.

"I dont know......so I had mom call and reschedule that performance...I used Young One as an excuse..." Hee Jun replied, nibbling on a piece of donut that was left over on his plate from earlier.

"Well...he's the only excuse you had..." Tony added, and Woo Hyuk just scoffed.

"This is ridiculous...even if we were bleeding from our eyes...we still had to perform...and we bled alot from our eyes. That bastard beat us so badly that--"

"Honey..." Tony whispered, shaking his head as he placed a hand on Woo Hyuk's shoulder. Closing his eyes, Woo Hyuk sighed and leaned back on the couch.

"Wherever the hell they are...they better show up soon...this is pissing me off. I still have to go over their routine a couple more times!" Woo Hyuk exclaimed, folding his arms over his chest as Tony leaned on him lovingly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Young One had been sitting in a park all night, all morning, and he didn't plan on moving that afternoon. He just wanted to sit in the park and die. He wondered to himself, which kind of death would hit him first. Starvation? Dehydration? Weather? Lonliness? Depression? Suicide? Young One watched a couple on the playground. A girl was being pushed on a swing by her boyfriend. Smiling slightly, the girl reminded him of Woo Hyun. She giggled and kicked her feet playfully as she went higher and higher. Her boyfriend yelled out several romantic phrases, and the girl always answered with an 'I love you.'

"Bastard..." Young One whispered between clenched teeth, even as he kept smiling. Young One sighed deeply, unable to think of anything but Woo Hyun. Why did he have to be so stupid? What the hell did Chuho have that he didn't? Chuho was a complete asshole. He wanted nothing more than to get in between their relationship and keep them separated. It was all for his benefit, because he lost Haeri. Young One knew how guys like Chuho were, hell, he was one of them. But when it came to Woo Hyun, the only real love of his life -- from the male perspective anyway -- Young One really didn't want to see Woo Hyun hurt. If he stayed with Chuho, chances are Woo Hyun would be hurt moreso than Young One himself had ever hurt him. But what could he do? Woo Hyun no longer made an effort to even talk to him, and Chuho was always around and they had no time to talk on their own even if Woo Hyun did want to talk. Young One felt completely helpless.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dong Hwa had returned to doing laundry. Ubin had kept his eye on Dong Hwa all day, and when he finally caught him alone, he made his move.

"Dong Hwa?" Ubin whispered, poking his head out from behind a wall that hid the rest of his body.

"Ubin..." Dong Hwa replied, turning to face his ex-boyfriend with a face of emotionless shock.

"Can I talk to you?" Ubin asked, stepping into the laundry room.

"...I've never known you to talk to people you hate..."

"I'm...sorry about that...I could never hate you, Dong Hwa..."

"Oh? I was under the impression--"

"I was upset okay!? Dong Hwa...I....why Chuho?" Ubin asked flat out, and Dong Hwa just stared at him blankly. "What is it...about him...that made you just...let him do that? You didn't even check to see if it was me...?"

"Ubin...I...Chuho is the same size...as you...and his hair...may be lighter...but it's...it felt like yours...and..." Dong Hwa tried to explain, but Ubin closed his eyes tightly and shook his head as he screamed.

"Don't compare me to that bastard! Just tell me WHY, Dong Hwa!" Ubin stepped up to Dong Hwa and looked up at him with clear eyes. Dong Hwa was surprised that no tears were appearing this time.

"I can't help it...Ubin...that's the only way I can explain it. He looked and felt like you..."

"Shut up! I would NEVER just force myself on you unless you were ready! He's NOTHING like me! I'm the one who loves you! He DOESN'T!" Ubin cried, staring at Dong Hwa with a look of complete pain. Dong Hwa wanted to hug him close and apologize for the rest of his life, but he knew it couldn't work that way.

"Ubin...it might be better if you just..."

"If I just what?"

"...Continued hating me. At least you...wouldn't have to deal with this..."

"I don't want to hate you Dong Hwa...and I will always have to deal with this. We were supposed to be each other's first time...and because of Chuho...that won't ever happen now. Damnit..." Ubin said, looking away from Dong Hwa so he could try and fight back his tears unknowingly.

"Ubin..."

"Just tell me WHY him...why didn't you at least try to..."

"I couldn't Ubin...and believe me...I tried...for as small as he is...he's stronger than I ever thought he could be...and he did overpower me..."

"Then that should have given it away...that it wasn't me...you're stronger than me...and that's something you knew already. That should told you right there...that it wasn't me...that and the fact that I told you I would never force myself on you..."

"I'm sorry, Ubin..." Dong Hwa whispered, looking away from Ubin with nothing but obvious self hate and regret on his face.

"Look at me Dong Hwa..." Ubin demanded, reaching up to grab Dong Hwa's face with both hands. Dong Hwa, not knowing what to do, did as Ubin asked. Without another word, Ubin pressed his lips against Dong Hwa's roughly. Dong Hwa's eyes widened, but suddenly closed as he found himself wrapping his arms around Ubin's waist. Just as Ubin had deepened the kiss, Woo Hyun and Chuho walked past the laundry room. Woo Hyun kept going towards the front door, but Chuho lingered behind. Ubin's back was to the door, but Dong Hwa was easily able to see Chuho winking at him from the open doorway. Chuho smiled and licked his lips seductively, pulling his shirt up a little to try and make Dong Hwa disgusted. It worked, and Dong Hwa immediately pulled away from Ubin and wiped his mouth. Chuho took his leave on impact, and Ubin just stared at Dong Hwa with confusion.

"I'm--"

"Sorry. I know. You've said that. I don't believe it anymore..." Ubin said calmly, then turned to leave the room. Dong Hwa made a noise and Ubin turned back around. Looking Dong Hwa over for a moment, Ubin walked back over to him and looked directly at the general area of where the human heart would be inside a human body. Placing a hand gently over Dong Hwa's upper chest area, he scoffed slightly and shook his head as tears finally slipped down his cheeks.

"What are you..."

"Just as I thought. I couldn't even feel a heartbeat..." Ubin whispered, then let his hand drop to his side as he walked away from Dong Hwa. Ubin said nothing more as he rounded the corner and disappeared, but Dong Hwa just stood frozen, his eyes wide with shock.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jumin decided to take his leave of the house for the day, and get some fresh air. Instead, he found himself in a bar. Jumin sat on a stool at the bar, staring at the many brands of alcohol on a shelf behind the counter.

"What'll it be?" a burly bartender asked, wiping his hands on his apron as he approached Jumin.

"The whiskey, soju, vodka, and rum."

"You got fucked over pretty bad, huh?" the bartender said, raising his eyebrows as he began to take the forementioned bottles of alcohol off the shelf.

"Yeah...but if you don't mind...this is a private pity party..." Jumin replied, grinning sarcastically at the bartender as he threw Hee Jun's credit card onto the bartop.

"Okay uh...Mr. Moon..." the bartender muttered, looking the card over before processing it. Jumin snickered, coughed, then wiped whatever saliva came out of his mouth onto his shirt sleeve.

"Bastard owes me...I just want to get completely fucked up to the point that I don't feel it when he starts beating the shit out of me..." Jumin mumbled to himself. Collecting Hee Jun's card and his bottles, Jumin quickly left the bart and went to find a seat by the karaoke machine. He wanted to hear the singers, rather than just see them. He knew it was going to take him only about half an hour to get himself totally wasted. He wasn't going to dawdle around once that time came, because he wanted to karaoke all night and tell Haeri off in his own way. Jumin started in on the vodka, and he lined the whiskey up next, then the rum, and finally the soju. He was going to let everything go tonight, regardless of who saw him. Being drunk gave him the advantage to look stupid on accident, rather than on purpose as Haeri had claimed. As he drank shot after shot, Jumin began to think of the songs he would be singing. He smiled to himself as each one that came to mind had matched Haeri perfectly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuho and Woo Hyun left the Moon residence at around 5 PM. Woo Hyun had no idea where Chuho was taking him, but all Chuho said was that it would change Woo Hyun's mind about Young One. Just so it would be a surprise, Chuho blind folded Woo Hyun.

"Come on!" Chuho said happily, pulling Woo Hyun along with him.

"Where are we going? Really?" Woo Hyun asked confusedly, gripping Chuho tightly so he wouldn't trip or fall.

"Almost there..." Chuho whispered. Woo Hyun raised an eyebrow as he heard the sound of water and felt sand under his feet.

"Chuho...where are we?" Woo Hyun asked again, and Chuho smiled as he whipped the blindfold off of Woo Hyun's eyes. Woo Hyun blinked a few times, regained focus, then gasped as he finally knew where Chuho had lead him to.

"Isn't it great?!" Chuho beamed, wrapping an arm around Woo Hyun's waist as they both stared out into a vast ocean with a shimmering spray of sunset on the surface of the water.

"Oh god...Chuho..." Woo Hyun whispered, covering his mouth with his hands. Chuho felt Woo Hyun's body begin to shake, and he pulled Woo Hyun closer.

"You alright?" Chuho asked, blinking. Woo Hyun turned to Chuho and smiled, the tears already visibly brimming in his eyes.

"It's beautiful...but..."

"But what?" Chuho asked, turning Woo Hyun to face him.

"I'm sorry...but..."

"You still love Young One..."

"Yeah...I can't...stop loving him..."

"I see. Well...instead...let me take you out to dinner...at least..."

"Sure," Woo Hyun said, kissing Chuho softly on the cheek as he smiled faintly at him. Chuho's wall of strength had already begun to break down as soon as he realized that Woo Hyun could never love him the way he loved Young One. He was the real loser, at least in the romantic sense. He felt stupid for even trying, but he should have known that Young One would always have Woo Hyun's heart. Even if it was a broken one. Luckily, they were a few feet from a strip of restaurants that were located right on the beach. When Chuho paid for a couple seats and asked Woo Hyun to go inside and wait for him, Woo Hyun agreed. Chuho felt himself breaking down minute by minute. He lost Haeri -- he didn't plan on losing Woo Hyun. Not to some pussy little punk ass bitch like Young One. Coming upon two rather older looking, grotesque, yet very burly men, Chuho flashed a wad of money at them and waved them over in his direction.

"How can we help you?" one of the men asked rather happily, eyeing the money with lust on his face.

"You guys want some quick and easy cash?" Chuho asked the two men, and they both raised eyebrows and looked at each other.

"We always want money," the other man replied, "the question is, what do you want in return for it?"

"Nothing too hard for you boys. I just want you to help me out..."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 20 minutes later, Chuho returned and sat across from Woo Hyun at their table.

"What took you so long?" Woo Hyun asked, "that waiter has been staring at me as if I'm some homeless person who just came in to get out of the cold..."

"Sorry...I had to go to the ATM down the street...this place wasn't cheap..." Chuho replied.

"Chuho, I'm sorry..." Woo Hyun said, blushing as he looked away. "You don't have to do all this..." Chuho shook his head, smiled, and reached across the table to cover Woo Hyun's hands with his.

"I want to...don't worry about it." Woo Hyun smiled and nodded. When the waiter noticed that there was another occupant at their table, he rushed over to take their orders. After Woo Hyun had looked over the menu, he scrunched his nose up and looked at Chuho.

"I'm not entirely hungry, Chuho..." Woo Hyun muttered, yet still smiling.

"Oh...well...we don't have to eat if you don't want to...I just wanted to do something nice before...well..."

"I'm sorry, Chuho...I really like you...I just..."

"Woo Hyun...let's just go...okay?" Chuho interrupted, smiling as he took Woo Hyun's hand and stood from the table. Woo Hyun apologized to the waiter, and he followed Chuho out of the restaurant. Chuho's anger built up more. Not only did Woo Hyun not love him, he just wasted money on him and they didn't even eat anything! What the hell was Woo Hyun's problem? He had a relationship right in front of him, one that would be different from his last one, and he was throwing it away because he loved his ex? Chuho wasn't having it this time, he had already been screwed over and left by Haeri. He was definitely not going to let Woo Hyun leave him, too. Chuho clutched Woo Hyun's hand firmly and they walked side by side down the street.

"You wanna go back home?" Woo Hyun asked, looking at Chuho. Chuho just nodded and kept walking. The more Chuho thought about what was going to happen, the more he couldn't wait to get to where he was actually going. Woo Hyun looked confused as they passed several stores, diners, small shops, and karaoke bars. Woo Hyun thought he recognized a singing voice inside, but Chuho pulled him along. They rounded a corner and began walking away from the strip, and Woo Hyun looked behind him briefly to catch a glimpse of the ocean now getting farther and farther behind them.

"Almost..." Chuho whispered to himself, and Woo Hyun began to get spooked. He looked around at the buildings, which got more and more creepy looking the farther up the street they went.

"Chuho...where are we going? This doesn't look like the way home..." Woo Hyun said, noticing that they were reaching a darker side of town. Stopping in midstep, Woo Hyun pulled his hand out of Chuho's and stood frozen.

"What's wrong?" Chuho asked, turning to face Woo Hyun.

"This isn't the way home...I don't know this part of town..."

"I do...it's alright...I have relatives that live here...no one will hurt you as long as I'm with you. Come on..." Chuho said, wrapping an arm around Woo Hyun's neck as they both began to walk again. Woo Hyun's steps were hesitantly made, but he moved closer to Chuho for protection. Woo Hyun felt stupid, Chuho wouldn't let anyone hurt him. As far as he knew, Chuho was taking their future breakup very well. He didn't understand why they were taking a strange route, but he figured Chuho had his reasons. After walking for quite a few minutes, they were approaching an alleyway. Chuho breathed in deeply and waited for it. The moment they were right in front of the alleyway, Chuho turned and stepped in front of Woo Hyun.

"What's wrong?" Woo Hyun asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Why can't you love me like I love you, Woo Hyun? Why?" Chuho asked. Woo Hyun began to shiver and he stared at Chuho regretfully.

"I...I told you...and this really isn't...the place...can we talk when we get back home?" Woo Hyun replied, trying to step forward but Chuho blocked his way.

"You do love me in some way don't you?"

"Yes...I do love you, Chuho..."

"But...?"

"But...I'm IN love with..."

"Young One...."

"Well...you still love Haeri..."

"I can fix that...for the both of us..." Chuho whispered, grabbing Woo Hyun's shoulders as he pressed thier lips together so hard that Woo Hyun moaned in pain.

"MmChmho!" Woo Hyun tried to say, but Chuho only kissed him harder. Wrapping his arms around Woo Hyun, Chuho held him tightly against his body. Woo Hyun fought back, but gasped in shock as four hands flew out of the shadows of the alleyway and jerked him into it. Chuho wiped his mouth and looked around to make sure no one had seen them, then he slipped into the alley after Woo Hyun. The two gang members from earlier had Woo Hyun restrained between them. Woo Hyun's arms were being held so tightly that his skin immediately began to bruise. He kicked and tried to get free, but the gang members flung him against a wall incredibly hard. Even as Woo Hyun was pinned to the cold, filthy brick behind him, he still tried to fight back.

"Chuho what--mmm!" Woo Hyun tried to scream, but one of the two gang members had covered his mouth with a large and dirty hand.

"Silent Lamb and Cotton Mouth here are harmless, don't worry about them. But you want to know what's going on? I'll tell you. You're going to run back to that stupid boyfriend of yours, right? I don't think so...when I'm done with you...you won't want to be with anyone ever again..."

"Did you want us to take him now?" one of the gang members asked.

"Yeah...I'll be there in a few minutes..."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Young One finally came back to the Moon residence, and it was almost 8 PM. Woo Hyun was nowhere to be found, and Chuho wasn't there either. Young One looked around various parts of the house and found Dong Hwa doing laundry at a very slow pace; Ubin was sitting on the stairs sulking; Hee Jun was just walking Woo Hyuk and Tony to the door; Mrs. Moon had gone to bed; Jumin was out getting drunk Hee Jun said; and then Hee Jun slapped Young One in the back of the head for being gone all day.

"What the fuck!?" Young One cried, rubbing the back of his head.

"That's for making me have to reschedule because of YOU!" Hee Jun cried back, slapping Young One again.

"Man...with all this fucking beating we should just join SM Town instead...it'd be easier and we'd already have some sort of career. Fuck..." Young One complained, glaring at Hee Jun.

"Haha...HAHAHA! You think SM would hire YOU? As far as I'm concerned...I am YOUR SM Town...you won't stand a chance with the real thing..." Hee Jun laughed, then walked away to continue showing Woo Hyuk and Tony to the door.

"Then should we start calling you HJ instead...?" Young One added sarcastically.

"Yeah...and don't forget to say it with pride!" Hee Jun responded, without even looking back at Young One.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woo Hyun was dragged to a rundown motel room, and Chuho trailed behind as he smoked a cigarette for the first time since he and Woo Hyun had met. Chuho went in first, paid for a room, then went up to it. The Silent Lamb and Cotton Mouth remained outside with Woo Hyun.

"Let go of me!" Woo Hyun cried. Surprisingly, the two gang members released Woo Hyun. When they noticed that Woo Hyun was going to make a run for it, Silent Lamb grabbed his shoulder and held him in place.

"You try and leave and you won't live past that front door," Cotton Mouth growled, and Woo Hyun remained in place.

"You go up to Chuho's room. This place is never occupied by too many people at once, so rooms are always free. The door with a red ribbon on it is Chuho's. You go up to that room and wait. We'll be in shortly after. If you run, we'll catch you. So don't try it. It's better just to do as you're told..." Silent Lamb said to Woo Hyun.

"Whatever you plan on doing...you won't get away with it..." Woo Hyun replied, glaring as he went into the motel and began to explain to the clerk why he was there and who he was there to see. Once Woo Hyun had disappeared around a corner in search of Chuho's room, Silent Lamb and Cotton Mouth entered the motel.

"We need a room for the night..." Silent Lamb said to the clerk, who looked rather disgusted as they threw money onto the counter.

"Uh...Um...room 17..." the clerk said, and handed them their key. Silent Lamb and Cotton Mouth nodded to the clerk and went on their way. They found Woo Hyun at the end of the hall, waiting outside a room with a red ribbon on the handle.

"Good boy! He waited..." Silent Lamb laughed as Cotton Mouth snickered to himself. Once they had finally covered the full length of the hallway and reached Woo Hyun, Silent Lamb knocked on the door in what appeared to Woo Hyun as a kind of code. Chuho yelled for them to come in and Silent Lamb grabbed one of Woo Hyun's arms tightly and dragged him into the room as Cotton Mouth opened the door. Blinking, Woo Hyun's last recollection was that of him seeing Cotton Mouth's fist coming straight at his face -- before he blacked out.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something didn't feel right to Young One. Chuho and Woo Hyun had been gone for quite some time, and he didn't know what to think about that. He didn't think Chuho could hurt Woo Hyun, at least not physically. But then again, Chuho was from the north. As Young One remembered, the northerners were held within strict guidelines of living. Crossing the border between north and south could only allow one any rights they didn't have before.

"Shit..." Young One whispered, then got up from his seat on the couch where Ubin was now sleeping next to him. "Almost 9 PM and he isn't back yet." Young One made a decision to go out and search for Woo Hyun. Whether or not he ever found him, he was going to comb the entire city of Seoul. The sickness in his stomach was growing so terribly painful that he just knew something wasn't right. He swore to kill Chuho if anything happened to Woo Hyun as a result of them being together.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Woo Hyun finally came to, he felt his arms and legs stretched in a rather painful position. Feeling his face pulsing, he blinked several times to try and regain his vision. Blurry as it was, he only saw one thing. A headboard in front of his face. Silent Lamb and Cotton Mouth had long since left, and it was just him and Chuho in the room. Woo Hyun felt a sort of pressure on his back. Woo Hyun felt hands sliding up and down the sides of his body. Opening his mouth to scream, he only heard Chuho laugh maniacally as the scream was muffled by several layers of masking tape. Woo Hyun found that he was on an unclean bed, on his stomach, and he couldn't feel the rest of his body.

"So it's Young One you want, huh?" Chuho whispered into Woo Hyun's ear, then Woo Hyun squealed in fright as Chuho's tongue slipped out and lapped at his skin. "I'll give you what you want, then..." Chuho began, "you want all the roughness and cruelty...I can do that..." Woo Hyun's entire body turned cold as he tried to struggle against Chuho, but he felt tears coming quickly as he realized that his arms and legs were bound to the bedposts.

"Chmho...pmeamse..." Woo Hyun cried from behind the tape, now tasting the metallic flavor of blood that came from the inside of his mouth.

"You're begging now, aren't you..." Chuho said between gritted teeth as his hands slipped underneath Woo Hyun's shirt to claw at his back. Chuho smiled to himself as he felt Woo Hyun squirm beneath him, while also making an effort to cry. Chuho pushed Woo Hyun's shirt up and ran his tongue up Woo Hyun's spine. Woo Hyun cringed as he felt Chuho's hot breath against his back, and he knew now how stupid he truly was. He could have avoided all of this if only he had talked to Young One. Odds are, even if someone did find him, Chuho would be long gone -- after it was all over.

"Ymng Om..." Woo Hyun slurred, crying severely at this point because he felt Chuho's hands move down to begin removing his pants. He didn't see it right away, but Chuho was already out of his clothes. When the reality of that finally hit Woo Hyun, it hit him hard. His tears began to come in rivers as he tried to struggle harder. Woo Hyun felt his pants being torn from his body, and he tried desperately to yank his arms from the ropes that held them.

"Young One's here, baby..." Chuho whispered, his mouth moving slowly down Woo Hyun's back.

"Omygmod..." Woo Hyun screamed, kicking his legs as if he were going to be able to buck Chuho off. Chuho just snickered to himself and caressed Woo Hyun's now bare legs.

"You really are a beautiful little thing..." Chuho said, his nails scratching roughly against Woo Hyun's skin so that they drew blood. Woo Hyun cried out more, and louder, and he knew no one would hear him. "It's a shame I'm going to have to ruin you to the point of self seclusion...because after what I'm going to do to you...you won't be able to have another human being touching you without going insane..." Chuho said indifferently, and Woo Hyun screamed as loud as he could when he felt Chuho's body meet with his in the worst way possible.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Young One had searched long into the night, and it was nearly 4 in the morning, with no signs of Woo Hyun whatsoever. He finally made it to the beach, and he had asked so many people if they had seen a tall brunette with blond highlights. He didn't really know where to search anymore, and he was losing hope of ever finding him. His ribs were in complete pain as he had been walking, bending, and running for several hours without stopping. He finally came to the restaurant where Woo Hyun and Chuho had skipped their dinner earlier.

"Have you seen a guy...um...he was with this shorter asshole...brown hair...blond highlights...taller than the shorter guy..." Young One managed to gasp as he felt his side pulsing.

"You mean the gentlemen that decided to come in and sit, then leave without eating anything?" replied the same waiter that had not taken their orders before.

"I...I guess...did you see where they went when they left?"

"I watched them for awhile, actually...when they turned that first corner up the street...I lost interest..."

"Alright...thanks..." Young One said, then hurried up the street as fast as he could.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"IIIIIIIIYIIIIIII WULL ALWEYSSSLAAAV YOOOOOOOUUUU HAAAAERRRIIIIII!!!!" Jumin sang loudly, and rather drunkenly. He had become wasted sometime between the whiskey and rum, although he didn't stop there. He reached the soju and only finished that halfway when he became hysterically drunk. A lot of people had left the bar when he started to sing terribly off key and terribly all together.

"Someone get him down from there...I'm losing customers because of that fuckwit..." the manager said, finally coming out of his office in the back of the bar to find out what the horrid noise and commotion was about. When two bounces went up to grab Jumin, he put up quite a fight, but he only wound up being thrown into the street.

"Fuhkshin asshh ores..." Jumin whispered to himself. "Cansh appeshiate god mushic...." Jumin pulled himself to his feet, and managed to stumble across the street and onto the sand that led to the beach. Upon reaching a rather steep hill that led downward to a small cove of rocks, Jumin took one step too many and fell right onto his face. He rolled down the hill, throwing up randomly as he was shaken about, and finally landed at the bottom of the hill and passed out cold in the sand.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Young One turned the same corner the waiter had described to him, and he automatically recognized where he was. This was the worst part of town anyone could think of living in. Why would Chuho take Woo Hyun anywhere near here?

"Fuck..." Young One said to himself, then darted up the street calling out Woo Hyun's name. The very few people he did see, he asked them about Woo Hyun. Giving a full description of both Chuho and Woo Hyun, he hoped he would be able to find out where they had gone. Young One rushed up to a sleazy looking motel and he thought for a moment, why would anyone go here even if they were homeless? He looked the place over, and despite his apprehensions, he went inside.

"Can I help you?" the clerk asked, looking rather tired and ragged as he stared at Young One passively.

"Um...I sincerely doubt it...but...did you see a tall...brunette guy...blond highlights...his face is kind of pudgy...but..."

"Maybe, maybe not. What business is it of yours who stays in my motel?" the clerk asked again.

"Look...this is matter of life and death. If he was here...he could be...agh..." Young One held his side and put pressure on the place that was beginning to hurt more than anything he could imagine. "I need to know if he's here or not...please..."

"I'm sorry sir, information like that is confi--" Young One reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out a wad of money, then threw it onto the counter.

"Please..." Young One said again, wincing as his side began to pound furiously.

"Room 22...at the end of the hall."

"Thank you...." Young One said, then took off in the direction the clerk had told him. Barreling down the hallway, he found room 22 and pounded on the door. "WOO HYUN!!!!" Hearing a moaning sound from inside the room, Young One tried to open the door. Locked. He took a deep breath, without thinking twice, and threw his body into the door with as much force as he could gather. The door, being on weak hinges as it was, easily broke off its frame and fell the ground along with Young One.

"Uhhhnnn..." Woo Hyun moaned.

"Oh my..." Young One gasped. Young One couldn't believe what he saw as his eyes fell on a motionless, naked, gagged, and bound Woo Hyun. Young One looked down at Woo Hyun's face and saw that his mouth had layers of tape over it. No wonder no one stopped whatever went on, no one was able to hear it. Reaching down, Young One grasped several corners of the tape and slowly pulled back until it was all completely removed.

"You...Young...O-One..." Woo Hyun mumbled, then tried to move, but cried out as the binds tore at his skin. Young One jumped up and ran to Woo Hyun's side. Looking around the room, he found that Chuho was nowhere in sight.

"Shhh...Woo Hyun...I'm here..." Young One whispered, untying the ropes as quickly and painlessly as he could. When Young One's fingers brushed Woo Hyun's cuts and bruises, Woo Hyun screamed out in pain.

"It hurts..." Woo Hyun sobbed, still unable to move even as he felt that the ropes were no longer holding him.

"I know, baby...shhh..." Young One whispered comfortingly, feeling the tears begin to build up in his eyes as he looked at Woo Hyun. Lying flat on the bed, Young One covered his mouth to hide his sobbing as he saw the bruises all over Woo Hyun's body. Almost every inch of his skin had some kind of mark, whether it be a cut, bruise, dried saliva. It made Young One sick to see Woo Hyun like this, and he never imagined someone could hurt anyone like Woo Hyun had been hurt.

"Young One...he...all because I...." Woo Hyun sobbed into a dirt stained pillow that lay beneath his head. "I told him I didn't...and he still...he wouldn't let me go...and he hurt...so bad...for hours...and he didn't...stop...I begged him to stop...please...I told him...he laughed...and hurt me more...and he...was so rough...and hard...oh Young One...I..." Young One did nothing but sit next to Woo Hyun on the bed. Covering Woo Hyun's naked and beaten body with his jacket, Young One bent down and kissed Woo Hyun's bloody cheek. Woo Hyun's eyes grew wide and he pulled away from Young One.

"Shhh...I'm not him...I'm Young One..."

"I know...but...just..."

"Woo Hyun...I need you to do something for me..."

"I've...haven't I done enou...enough...?" Woo Hyun replied, tears falling profusely as they mixed with the blood on his face and stained the sheets below.

"If you want to scream...do it...but put your face against my chest if you do...I don't want that stupid clerk to know what went on here and press charges or have us arrested..." Young One said, fixing Woo Hyun's shirt so that it covered his upper half. He positioned the jacket over Woo Hyun's naked lower half, just enough for the assumption of shorts instead of pants. Then, slipping his arms very slowly beneath Woo Hyun's body, Young One began to lift him up. Woo Hyun's eyes closed tightly and he groaned as he felt his body burn with pain. Young One pulled Woo Hyun close to him, and Woo Hyun's body went limp with exhaustion. Young One smiled as he no longer felt the extreme pain in his side, instead, he felt a dull throbbing that he knew meant something bad, although he didn't care. Carrying Woo Hyun out of the room, he took small steps to assure the smallest amount of movement. As they reached the front desk, the clerk opened his mouth to say something, but Young One shot him a death glare that immediately told the clerk to keep his mouth shut. Woo Hyun's head rested lifelessly against Young One's arm.

"He's going to die..." Young One whispered to himself, looking down at Woo Hyun every now and then to make sure he was okay. "I am going to kill Chuho." Young One had to step in front of a taxi in order to get the driver's attention, otherwise he would have had to walk all the way home -- and he knew that would kill the both of them. The driver jumped out of the car and ran around it to open the door for Young One, which shocked him -- being that they were in a really shitty area of downtown Seoul. Young One eased himself into the backseat, still holding Woo Hyun in his arms protectively.

"Where to?" the driver asked, plopping down in the front seat as he looked back at Young One.

"Nearest hospital...wherever that is...and hurry..." Young One replied. The driver nodded and hit the gas as they took off. Woo Hyun settled himself against Young One, and Young One kissed his forehead as he plotted silently. Woo Hyun lifted his hand up -- even as it killed every muscle and tendon in his body to do so -- and placed it over Young One's chest. Feeling an insane, yet rhythmic pounding against his palm, he was finally able to let himself rest.

"I love you, Young One..." Woo Hyun whispered, but as Young One looked down to ask him what he said, Woo Hyun had already passed out.


	18. Chapter 18

Hee Jun sat at the kitchen table with the phonebook open.  
“What are you doing? You can’t call anyone this late at night.” Ubin said from the other side of the table where he was eating cereal.  
“Its not that late.”  
“Its almost 11 at night...”  
“Im up, anyone who wants to do business with me will be up too. Now, get out Im working.” Hee Jun muttered as he began to dial the phone. “I finally have a really good idea.”

“What happened tonight?” The nurse asked Young One again.  
“You think I did that? You think I would bring him in here if I had done it?!” Young One yelled.  
“Lower your voice, this is a hospital. Im not saying you did anything. But, you bring him in here like you did and wont say anything. If he was awake we could ask him, but he isn’t yet. If you would just be honest with us.”  
“I don’t know what happened! I found him and I brought him here. When he wakes up you can ask him! Why don’t you go help someo-“ Young One stopped yelling as blood flew from his mouth onto her white uniform.  
“Are you okay?!” The nurse reached toward him, but he jerked away from her and fell to the ground coughing spirts of blood.

“My name is Lobert.” The man said, leaning back comfortably into Hee Jun’s couch.  
“Im Moon Hee Jun. This is DongHwa.” Hee Jun introduced. “Behind the door is Ubin.”  
“Where are the others?” Lobert asked.  
“We don’t know.”  
“You don’t know?”  
“There is an echo in here.” Ubin called from behind the door.  
“Well, first we need to find your other members.” Lobert said in irritation.  
Mrs Moon ran into the room with a phone in her hand. “Hee Jun!” She cried. “It’s the hospital.”

“Why don’t you just tell me what happened?” The doctor asked Woo Hyun.  
“I said nothing happened. I just got jumped.” Woo Hyun said again.  
“We know you were raped. You either forgot or are hiding something.”  
“Im not hiding anything and I didn’t forget. I want you to tell me what happened to Young One.” Woo Hyun demanded.  
“Are you protecting him? If he raped you, you need to tell us. He needs to be arrested.”  
“HE DIDN’T RAPE ME!” Woo Hyun screamed. “HE CAME AFTER!”  
The doctor nodded. “Then tell the police who raped you.”  
“No. Im not telling anyone. You can’t tell anyone either, this is my business! Im an adult and this is my business.”  
“Fine.” The doctor said sharply and walked out of the room, giving Ubin a chance to spring in.  
“WOO HYUN!!!!!!!!” Ubin cried running to the bed. “I was so worried! Are you okay?!” Ubin smothered Woo Hyun in a hug.  
“Ubin! Let go, you are hurting me!” Woo Hyun cried in pain.  
“Sorry...” Ubin sobbed, letting go.  
“You boys are going to give me a heart attack!” Mrs Moon cried dragging Jumin in. “Look who I found in the lobby.”  
“Jumin! You are hurt too?” Ubin asked seeing a band-aid on his head.  
“Don’t talk so loud...” Jumin warned. “I fell off a cliff.”  
“Because he was drunk.” Mrs Moon added.  
“Where is Young One?” Woo Hyun asked impatiently.  
“What do you mean dear?” Mrs Moon asked.  
“He was with me when I came to the hospital. Where is he?”  
“Ill go find out....” She said leaving Jumin and Ubin with him.  
“Okay, what happened now?” Hee Jun said, making his dramatic entrance with a stranger in tow.  
“I got jumped.” Woo Hyun said quicky. “Where is Young One?”  
“Hell if I know. I want you all to meet Lobert. Lobert, that is Woo Hyun and Jumin. Lobert is my new assistant.”  
“Lobert?” Jumin asked.  
“Yes?” Lobert answered.  
“No, what’s Lobert? What’s your real name?”  
“That is my real name. I legally changed it from my Korean name. English names are cooler.” Lober explained.  
“...English name? Don’t you mean Robert? With an r?....You know, rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr” Jumin sounded it out for him.  
“Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr” Ubin mimicked.  
“........Shut up.” Lobert warned. “Woo Hyun, what happened tonight?” He asked, pulling out a note pad and pen.  
“What are you doing?” Woo Hyun began to panic.  
“Just answer him!” Hee Jun barked.  
“I was just out by myself and some guys jumped me and beat me up. That’s it.”  
Lobert wrote everything down as he spoke. As soon as he finished, Lobert pulled out his cell phone and let himself out of the room.  
“What about Chuho?” Ubin asked, as Hee Jun followed Lobert out.  
“H-He left. I haven’t seen him all night. Jumin, please find me Young One.” Woo Hyun pleaded.  
“Okay, Ubin you stay here.”

“He just got out of surgery.” DongHwa said for the second time, this time to Jumin. “He hurt his ribs again and has internal bleeding.”  
“........You better go tell Woo Hyun.” Jumin sighed and DongHwa quietly left to do so.  
“Where is a nurse or a doctor?” Mrs Moon demanded. “We should be able to see him now.”  
Lobert came out of Young One’s hospital room, talking on his cell phone as Hee Jun followed curiously.  
“Oh and Jumin, come tell me what happened to you tonight.” Lobert said dragging him off.  
Mrs Moon went in the hospital to see the same nurse as last night fighting with Young One.  
“I told you, you needed to rest and you come back in like this! Now after we help you all you can do is yell at me!”  
“I JUST WANT TO LEAVE!”  
“YOU CAN’T LEAVE!”  
“Come on Young One, let’s go home.” Mrs Moon said pulling up a wheelchair.  
“Ma’am you can’t leave with him! He needs to rest!” The nurse cried.  
“He want’s to leave, and my home is a much better place to rest in then this stuffy hospital.”  
“Thank you Mrs Moon!” Young One said getting into the chair.  
“If you come in the hospital one more time Mr Lee Im going to kill you if you aren’t already dead!” The nurse yelled.

“Woo Hyun,” Dong Hwa began as he entered the room, but stopped as Ubin turned around to look at him.  
“Dong Hwa.” Woo Hyun said. “What is it?”  
“Never mind.” Dong Hwa muttered and began to turn around.  
“Dong Hwa! What is it? Did Jumin find Young One?”  
Without turning around Dong Hwa answered. “Young One just had surgery.”  
“For what?!” Woo Hyun and Ubin cried out together.  
“He had internal bleeding, he hurt himself somehow.”  
“His ribs...I forgot...” Woo Hyun said to himself. “Can I see him? Dong Hwa, come help me! I need to see Young One!”  
“Everyone decent?” Hee Jun asked, sticking his head in. “Okay lets go. Im checking you out. We can’t live in the hospital.”  
“Young One-“ Woo Hyun began.  
“He’s in the car.”

“Woo Hyun can sleep in Haeri’s room and Young One can still sleep in Chuho’s room still. No performances until everyone is better. You got that?” Mrs Moon warned Hee Jun. “Jumin, help Woo Hyun up the stairs.”  
“Got it.” Jumin said and scooped Woo Hyun up.  
“Jumin! You are hurting me!” Woo Hyun cried.  
“Ill carry him.” Young One volunteered forcefully.  
“I got this!” Jumin assured. “Ubin, spot me.” Ubin followed behind Jumin and he whispered “Gently gently gently” carrying Woo Hyun to bed.  
“Young One do you need help up the stairs?” Mrs Moon asked.  
“No, Im fine.” Young One said climbing the stairs painfully.  
Ubin caught him at the top. “Woo Hyun wants you to come in.”  
Inside, Jumin was fluffing Woo Hyun’s pillow with brute force and Woo Hyun was begging him to leave it alone.  
“Here he is!” Ubin said.  
“Young One, I want to talk to you alone.” Woo Hyun said, meaning for the others to leave.  
“No.” Young One said quickly. “I don’t want to be alone with you.” And he left the room.  
Chuho was right...Woo Hyun thought. Young One wont want him anymore...  
“Don’t worry Woo Hyun....Ill sleep in here with you tonight. It’ll be fun.”  
“Here, let me get that pillow for you Woo Hyun.” Jumin offered uncomfortably as Woo Hyun seemed to not notice he had began to cry.

The door bell had begun to ring about an hour ago. It was patient and polite rings at first, but now it had become angry rings. Haeri was about to get off the couch she was sleeping in when Jae Won’s door slammed open and he charged at the door. Throwing it open, Kang Ta jumped in surprise on the other side.  
“Jae Won! I thought you might have died!” Kang Ta said with relief.  
Jae Won threw the door shut, but Haeri blocked it.  
“Kang Ta!” She said happily.  
“H-Haeri?! What are you doing here-OH JAEWON NO! IT’S HEE JUN’S LITTLE SISTER!” Kang Ta cried in horror.  
“Im not sleeping with her!” Jae Won yelled.  
“Ew....I wouldn’t sleep with Jae Won!” Haeri spat.  
“O-Oh that’s good...that’s good....” Kang Ta said patting her head. “Jae Won can I stay with you? I need to-Where are you going Jae Won?”  
“To me room.” Jae Won said without looking back as he entered his bedroom. “You can stay here. Haeri, tell him the rules.”  
“Don’t talk to him and lock the bathroom door.” Haeri dragged him inside. “Oh Kang Ta! Its going to be so much fun living with you! You are so sexy, can I touch you?”  
“Just a little.”

Young One lay in bed awake as he had the whole night. It was almost morning and he hadn’t gotten any sleep. He felt bad for walking out on Woo Hyun like he had, but he just couldn’t talk to him yet. On the ride home, Young One couldn’t stop thinking about how he had found Woo Hyun earlier. The image wouldn’t leave him because Woo Hyun’s scared face had never left. He looked at him with that face the whole way home. Young One had no idea what to do, what he should have done. If he hadn’t let Woo Hyun go out with Chuho, if hadn’t let them date, if he hadn’t broken up with Woo Hyun, if he had never hurt Woo Hyun none of this would have happened. He thought it was better if he wasn’t with Woo Hyun, then he wouldn’t be hurt, but now he was hurt more then before.  
Young One got up from his bed and headed down the hall. Woo Hyun probably wasn’t awake, but he wanted to see him. He pushed Haeri’s door open slowly and looked at the bed. Woo Hyun sat up suddenly from the noise. Ubin twisted around on the floor next to the bed.  
“Young One?” Woo Hyun asked.  
Young One stood quietly for a moment but soon went to the foot of Ubin’s makeshift bed. He bent down slightly and grabbed the sheet Ubin was laying on and dragged him from the room, shutting the door behind him as he came back in.  
“Sorry I woke you up.” Young One said from the door.  
“I haven’t gone to sleep.” Woo Hyun turned on the lamp next to the bed and rubbed his swollen eyes. “Im so sorry Young One. Please don’t be mad at me.”  
When Young One didn’t answer Woo Hyun let out a ragged breath.  
“Im not mad.” Young One said finally. “Im not mad at you. I was never mad at you for anything. Nothing has been your fault. I keep fucking up and you keep getting hurt.” Young One covered his face with his hand. “I don’t know how to make things better.”  
“Young One I love you so much.” Woo Hyun cried. “I don’t care if things get better or worse, I just want to be with you. It doesn’t matter as long as you love me back. Do you love me Young One? At all?”  
Young One sat in front of him and carefully took him in his arms. Woo Hyun cried and hugged him back weakly.  
“I love you Woo Hyun.” Young One whispered. “I love you more then you know. I promise Ill take care of you, I wont fuck up anymore.” Young One promised.  
“I was so scared.” Woo Hyun said suddenly. “But I knew you would come for me. Even if it was too late.” He hugged him tighter.  
Young One’s heart lurched.

“Mr Moon!” Lobert said running up the stairs after Mrs Moon had let him in. “Mr. Moon! Wake up-OH.” Lobert cried as he tripped over Ubin in the hall.  
“Owie...” Ubin cried and held his pillow tight.  
“Im sorry...don’t sleep in the hall then.” Lobert left him and let himself in Hee Jun’s room.  
Hee Jun was sleeping under a mess of blankets. Underneath, only a foot and a half eaten cookie could be seen.  
“Mr Moon!” Lobert said, shaking his foot.  
“What?” Hee Jun muttered.  
“Come down stairs, I have something to show you.”  
Lobert called for K-Pop to come downstairs as well, he rushed down to get a head start that wasn’t needed.  
“What are you doing in the hall?” Jumin asked as he came out of his room.  
“I....I don’t know...I was in Woo Hyun’s room.” He looked at Haeri’s closed door and then at the empty room Young One was sleeping in. “OOOOOOH.” He smiled.  
“Get off the floor.” Hee Jun ordered, pulling him up and down the stairs.  
Dong Hwa left the room and watched Ubin scrambling behind Hee Jun.  
“Okay, everyone here?” Lobert asked. “Hee Jun, Jumin, Ubin, DongHwa, where are the others?”  
“Oh they are still sleeping Rrrrrrrrrrobert.” Ubin answered quickly. “They need to rest.”  
“That’s fine, look.” Lobert turned on the TV and a photo of K-Pop was at the top of the screen. It said ‘file photo’ under it and was a photo of Ubin’s birthday party at Lotte Land last year. Jumin had an arm around Young One and Woo Hyun who both looked irritated, DongHwa was half smiling and Ubin, in a party hat, was hugging Dong Hwa around the neck. The reporter was saying how Woo Hyun had been beaten up by some random thugs and Young One had saved him, breaking his rib. Lobert changed the station a few times to show it was on every channel.  
“We’re on TV.” Ubin cheered.  
“That’s not all.” Lobert opened his lap top. “Look. You have 94 new daum fan clubs. You are voted most popular boy band in all of Korea on all the charts. And your fan club has over 50,000 new members.”  
“WE HAVE A FAN CLUB?!” Jumin exclaimed.  
“I DID IT!” Hee Jun cheered. “I have a popular boy band! Now we need to make an album! I’ll go start writing some more songs!”  
“I told you I was the best!” Lobert beamed.  
The door bell rang. Hee Jun went to get it himself, seeing as he was near it on the way back to his room. Kang Ta hugged him as soon as the door opened.  
“Hee Jun! Im back in Korea for good. I’ve come back for you! Now if you can just forget this boy band thing we can be together. No work to get in the way.”  
“My boy band....My boy band is the biggest thing since...since...Since us! Im not giving it up Kang Ta! Besides, Im seeing someone else! So see, I can get someone! IM A CATCH!”  
“Who are you dating?!” Kang Ta cried.  
“Him!” Hee Jun pointed to Ubin in a panic.  
“What?!” Dong Hwa yelled uncharacteristically. “Ubin you can’t!”  
“I can’t?” Ubin glared at him. “Why can’t I when you can sleep with Chuho?”  
“You are leaving me for a girl?!” Kang Ta cried.  
“It’s a guy, I swear.” Hee Jun assured.

Jumin walked out of Mc Donald’s with arm fulls of bags. He was voted to go get breakfast.  
“JUMIN!” A girl screamed and masses off them met him head on. “JUMIN I LOVE YOU!”  
“You love who?!” Jumin chocked.  
“Kim Jumin! An interview?” A reported begged running up.  
“With who?” Jumin asked looking around.  
“With you! Start rolling! Jumin what are you doing at Mc Donald’s?” She asked.  
“I got breakfast for my band mates, manager, manager’s assistant and his Mom.”  
The girls awwwed, and one stole a hash brown from one of the bags.  
“You were seen at a bar last night, drunk, what were you doing there?”  
Jumin dramatically looked into the sky. “I was in love with a girl and she broke my heart repeatedly. I was drinking to forget....HAERI WHY?!” Jumin screamed.

“HAERI WHY?!” Jumin screamed over Jae Won’s TV.  
“Son of a bitch........” Haeri barked at the TV.  
“Your boyfriend huh?” Jae Won asked.  
“SHUT UP!”  
Kang Ta’s crying rang out from the bathroom.

Young One was searching down town for hours, looking for someone who knew where Chuho was. He found some thuggish looking men who showed Young One to the hotel Chuho was staying at. It was the same one he found Woo Hyun in, and the same room. After paying the men off, Young One let himself in the hotel room. The door was attached but there was no lock anymore.  
“Young One?!” Chuho gasped jumping up.  
“YOU MOTHER FUCKER!” Young One was across the room in a second and had Chuho on the floor. “IM GOING TO KILL YOU!”  
“STOP!” Chu Ho yelled and punched Young One in his ribs.  
Young One fell over in pain and Chuho got free.  
“Fuck you Young One.” Chuho yelled and kicked Young One.  
Young One grabbed Chuho’s leg and pulled him to the ground. He pulled out a knife, and held it against Chuho’s throat as he held him down.  
“You did that to him to hurt me?” Young One demanded.  
“Who gives a shit if you are hurt or not Young One?! I did it because he hurt me! I really love him and he wants to give me up for you?!”  
“You say you love him and you do what you did?!” Young One yelled.  
“You love him right? You hurt him too! How are we different?!” Chuho screamed back into Young One’s face.  
“I never raped him!”  
“YOU NEVER NEEDED TO, DID YOU?! Woo Hyun would have never refused to be with you and you still hurt him! Somehow Im worse? Before you blame me for everything, look at what you’ve done!”

The front door opened and Woo Hyun whipped around painfully to see who it was. Lobert came in. Woo Hyun sighed and Ubin put an arm around him. Woo Hyun didn’t know when he had fallen asleep, last thing he knew, he was hugging Young One on the bed and then he woke up alone.  
“I got fan mail for you!” Lobert said and dumped it out on the table. “Jumin has the most.”  
“I do?!” Jumin dove for the pile.  
“Your little interview this morning did you a lot of good. 429,499 more daum cafes opened and you were voted most lovable gayo.”  
“I GOT A PAPER CUT!” Ubin cried, trying to open a fan letter.  
“Lobert, have you heard from Young One?” Woo Hyun asked.  
“No, is he not here?”  
“I don’t know where he is, Im worried.”  
“I haven’t seen Dong Hwa either.” Ubin muttered, sucking on his paper cut.  
“Ill find them. We need to keep better track of everyone.” Lobert said, getting his cell phone.  
“Thanks Rrrrrrrrrrrobert!” Ubin cheered.  
“Stop calling me that...”


	19. Chapter 19

"You're trying to make me look like such a bad person when you fucking RAPED him!" Young One screamed, sitting heavily on top of Chuho as he kept the knife to his throat.

"There's only one difference between you and me, Young One...I fell in love with him on my own...you needed alcohol to help you fall in love with him. You're an asshole. You'll always be an asshole. Woo Hyun may love you...but you'll fuck up again. You'll hurt him again...and when you do...you both are going to suffer for it..." Chuho whispered between clenched teeth as he glared up at Young One.

"There's just one problem with that. He doesn't love you back...you said so yourself..." Young One scoffed, pressing the knife harder against Chuho's throat. Chuho winced in pain as the knife seared through the first layer of skin.

"You're entire relationship is based on mistreatments and suffering! Why don't you just let me take care of him!?" Chuho cried, biting back tears of pain as Young One leaned down to spit directly in his face.

"You really think I would do that? After what you've done to him? I'm surprised I was even able to touch him without driving him insane...you really did a number on him, Chuho. I regret ever letting him get within inches of you...that was my fault. I bet you thought you would get away with it, didn't you?" Young One laughed, a hand now wrapping around Chuho's neck tightly as he kept the knife where it was.

"I did...get...away with it..." Chuho breathed in a raspy voice as Young One choked him. "I...I raped his ass...di-didn't I...?"

"You fucking bastard!" Young One screamed. Chuho's eyes widened as Young One's fist met his jaw in rage.

"Uh..." Chuho moaned, his head rolling to the side as Young One laughed.

"You stupid son of a bitch...I loathe people like you. You hurt someone and you completely disregard their feelings. I'll tell you the truth..." Young One said, breathing hard as he wiped the side of his mouth for no apparent reason.

"I don't care what you have to sa -- " Young One's fist made impact with Chuho's jaw once more, and that silenced him.

"Shut the fuck up! I did come here to kill you. I want to kill you. But see...no one will EVER know that I did it...because I'm not as stupid or messy as you when it comes to committing crimes...but I do want to make you suffer as much as you made Woo Hyun suffer..." Young One said, then leaned down close to Chuho so he could whisper the last part of his speech. "You owe him that."

"And you owe him nothing!? YOU HURT HIM SO BADLY THAT HE RAN TO ME! ME! He was great in bed that night...it was if he had forgotten all about you...and when I raped him...that was even better..." Chuho laughed, blood now draining from his mouth. Young One's body tensed as Chuho spoke. The last thread of Young One's sanity had shattered with Chuho's last comment. Smiling as if he wasn't bothered at all, Young One inched himself slightly higher on top of Chuho. Turning his face to stare hatefully up at Young One, Chuho said nothing.

"But..." Young One began, taking the knife away from Chuho's throat only to hold it directly above his right shoulder. "Who did he call for while you were with him? Who was he thinking about?" Chuho's jaw tightened as he looked away. Chuho knew Woo Hyun thought about Young One, and he remembered how he begged for Young One that night.

"Fuck y -- AHHHH!!!!" Chuho screamed, feeling the long blade of Young One's knife plunge deep into his shoulder.

"I BET IT KILLS YOU TO KNOW THAT IT WAS ME HE WANTED! IT WAS ME HE LOVED!" Young One yelled, forgetting himself to take both hands and force the knife farther. Chuho seized his chance and shoved Young One away from him as hard as he could. Young One rolled off of Chuho and hit the end of the bed hard.

"Now who's going to die!?" Chuho yelled, ripping the knife from his shoulder as he cried out in agony. "FUCK!" Blood sprayed from Chuho's body, staining the carpet and fanning across the walls as he finally turned to face Young One.

"Come on Chuho...you've wanted this...so come and fucking get it!" Young One coaxed, his hands out at his sides as if he were ready to attack at any time.

"You know, Young One..." Chuho began to laugh as he put a hand up to hold his shoulder. "Woo Hyun's screams...they made me so hot..." Taking his now blood drenched hand away momentarily, he held it out for Young One to see. "This is what I would endure for him. His body...his lips...those eyes. I would bleed myself dry for him...how are you going to prove your love? By hitting him some more? Yelling at him?"

"Shut up! You don't know SHIT about love! You're all talk, Chuho...all talk. It's really no wonder you've never had any friends or people to love you...you're a psychotic...obsessive...disgusting excuse for a human being!" Young One began to move toward Chuho at what felt like lightening speed. Shoving Chuho into the nearest wall, Young One clenched his hands back around his throat and attempted to suffocate Chuho.

"Y-Youn...One...you're....r-right..." Chuho gasped, the knife he still held being well concealed behind his back. Young One seemed to have completely forgot the knife even existed as he began to choke Chuho harder and harder.

"You lowlife...son of a...son of a bitch...you...fucking hurt my Woo Hyun...you're going to die for it...the one I love with all my heart...you bastard..." Young One whispered, unaware that he was now crying with anger as he kept his hands tightly around Chuho's throat.

"S-Stop..." Chuho managed to say, finally unveiling the knife as he rammed it into Young One's stomach with all the strength he had left.

"AH GODDAMNIT!" Young One cried, his body keeling over as he fell to the ground with a thud. Chuho slid down the wall as he gasped over and over for all the air he had lost. Chuho turned to look up at the wall, then laughed as he saw the dark red trail of smeared blood he had left behind.

"You did...good...Young One...you're a hard...a hard son of a bitch to kill...but you're done for now..." Chuho said, pulling himself to a stand as he took a few steps over to where Young One was now lying in a fetal position. Young One managed to pull the knife only halfway out of his stomach before Chuho's foot met the handle and shoved it back in.

"AH!!" Young One cried out again, throwing a hand out to grab Chuho's leg.

"Don't think so..." Chuho barked, stepping out of Young One's reach as he grasped the knife handle and began to slowly pull it back out once more. "And that thing about me being obsessive...psychotic...and um...what else was that -- oh! A disgusting excuse for a human being..." Chuho bent down a few feet away from Young One and crossed his arms over his knees as he watched Young One struggling. "We all have our flaws...those three just happen to be mine I suppose..."

"Fu...Fuck you....Chuho..." Young One gasped, finally jerking the knife from his stomach. Before Young One could even attempt to get up, Chuho kicked him directly in the area of his stomach wound. Young One groaned as tears spilled from his eyes. Blood began to pour from his stomach, bleaching his clothes in crimson and seeping into the carpet beneath him.

"You know what the best part of this is, Young One? You're going to die hearing me tell you over and over how much I'm going to love fucking Woo Hyun's brains out once you're gone...because he'll have no other choice but to come to me after you're dead...he'll be so distraught...he'll forget everything I've done to hurt him..." Chuho laughed again, standing back up as he pulled a gun out from behind him.

"Wha -- "

"Oh, this? I had it hidden behind my back...beneath my belt...a tiny little thing don't you think? You wouldn't think it could do that much damage being so fucking small. But it's going to make a mess out of you..." Chuho said shakily, cocking the gun as his finger reached up for the trigger. "I lost Haeri. I lost Woo Hyun. So whether or not it had anything to do with you...I'm blaming you for it anyway. Someone needs to pay for my suffering. Now...anything else you want to say before it's lights out?" Young One coughed, blood dripping from his mouth as he weakly pulled himself up from the ground. Chuho carefully followed him with the gun, making sure he didn't try anything.

"Yeah...just...just one...question..." Young One breathed wearily, pointing toward the door. "I don't...think it was my...imagina...imagination...seeing Haeri...out...outside when I came in. She's...she said she's been out there for a...a couple hours...you...you would think she's...still in love with you..." Young One reached painfully into his pocket and pulled out a ring. Holding it up slightly, he shrugged. "She...she told me to...give this to you...she...wants you to...wear it again..."

"What...?" Chuho said, confused as he stared at the ring Young One held. Chuho's eyes grew wide as he recognized it as the ring he wore after they had become engaged. "Why...she...still loves me...?" Chuho whispered, then he swallowed hard and his hands dropped to his sides. Young One was summoning every last thread of strength he had left in his body, waiting for Chuho to make himself vulnerable. Young One watched Chuho's eyes brim with tears as the gun he held slipped from his hands and hit the floor. The moment Chuho's senses were obstructed, Young One darted forward and flung himself into Chuho as hard as he could. The two of them hit the ground hard, Young One had to bite the inside of his mouth so hard that he drew blood trying to keep the pain of lower body movement at a minimum. Young One's wound gushed more blood, and Chuho struggled to get free. Young One lifted his arm with a groan, then brought it back down to meet with Chuho's face. Unrelenting, Young One didn't stop this time. The more his fist pounded into Chuho's face, the weaker Chuho's resistance became. Blood began to spill from Chuho's shoulder, and even moreso from his mouth and nose as Young One continued to beat him. Young One was feeling himself become weak, but even so, he forced himself to continue. When Chuho's fighting had ceased all together, Young One finally allowed himself to end the battering. His chest heaving and his heart about to break past his ribcage, Young One rolled onto his back and lie there in exhaustion. Just before Young One blacked out from loss of blood, he turned to look at Chuho. Smiling slightly with satisfaction, Chuho's face was so bloody that Young One barely recognized him. He knew he had at least broken his nose and jaw, because bones protruded and features that were once even were now entirely crooked. Knowing he had finally avenged Woo Hyun, Young One's vision slowly faded to black.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple hours later, Lobert burst into the Moon residence with Dong Hwa in tow.

"I told everyone he would be in the backyard...and that's exactly where he was!" Lobert exclaimed, shaking his head as he looked Dong Hwa up and down. "A mighty strange one he is..."

"How the hell did you know where to find him?" Hee Jun asked, putting a finger to his lips in thought.

"He's simple minded. People like him do the simplest of things. You really should read more, Hee Jun...reading broadens the mind..." Lobert replied, shaking his head at Hee Jun.

"Yeah, well if I didn't have a boyband to manage...and food to eat...and an ex boyfriend to pine over...and food to eat..."

"But you have me as your boyfriend now! You don't need Kang Ta anymore!" Ubin cried, his bottom lip poking out in frustration.

"Oh heh...well...you see...about that...I was just doing that to -- "

"How the hell could you be dating him!?" Dong Hwa argued, dragging Ubin away from Hee Jun as Hee Jun shrugged and headed toward the kitchen.

"We're not married, Dong Hwa. You can't tell me what to do...and you definitely can't tell me who I can go out with and who I can't..." Ubin argued back, folding his arms over his chest as he turned away from Dong Hwa.

"Then let's get married..." Dong Hwa suggested, grabbing Ubin's arm as he spun him back around.

"You're not...serious. Dong Hwa, I still haven't forgiven you...for what you did with Chuho. And besides...I think I...I might be getting feelings for Hee Jun..." Ubin sighed, his hands now dropping to his sides as they balled up into tiny fists.

"I know...but..."

"But nothing...if you still can't explain yourself, then I don't want to hear it! Hee Jun! Let's go out shopping!" Ubin yelled, turning from Dong Hwa without saying another word to him.

"Ubin! We always went shopping together! How could you -- "

"USED to...keyword. Leave me alone, Dong Hwa...you had your chance. I love you bu -- Just...leave me alone..." Ubin said saddly, then left Dong Hwa alone to think about what he had said. Ubin disappeared into the kitchen, and Dong Hwa felt tears spill onto his cheeks. Were they really over now?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kang Ta, you're so beautiful..." Haeri swooned in amazement, her fingers lightly trailing through Kang Ta's hair.

"You've been doing that for an hour already..." Kang Ta said, rolling his eyes as he looked at himself in his travel handmirror.

"It's just so pretty! You're so pretty!" Haeri cooed, cuddling up to Kang Ta lovingly. Kang Ta didn't seem to notice as he continued to stare at himself.

"I've cried so much that I have puffy eyes now...damn you Hee Jun...why do you have to be the only one who always has my heart in the end..." Kang Ta muttered to himself. Kang Ta began to feel uncomfortable as Haeri was now picking through his hair as if something was wrong.

"Uh oh..." Haeri said, gasping as she pulled something out of Kang Ta's hair and held it in front of him on her palm.

"FLAKES!? OH MY GOD!" Kang Ta screeched, staring at the small white powdery things that were lying on Haeri's hand. "I TOLD THAT HAIRSTYLIST TO FIX THAT! SOMEONE IS GOING TO BE FIRED! Oh my beautiful hair...MY HAIR!" Kang Ta cried again, jumping up from his seat on the couch. Haeri watched as Kang Ta ran down the hall and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Jae Won stomped down the hall and put an ear to the door, and Haeri just watched in confusion. Jae Won raised his brows in interest when he heard Kang Ta say things like 'oh god' and 'you bastards' from behind the door. Taking a few steps away from the bathroom to join Haeri in the living room, Jae Won coughed lightly as he looked at her.

"He found flakes in his hair again, didn't he?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Woo Hyun rolled over and over in his bed, unable to sleep. Where was Young One? It was really late in the evening now and Young One wasn't back yet. Woo Hyun's stomach and chest began to ache with worry. Suddenly, Jumin burst through the door with the biggest smile on his face.

"I GOT LAID! I soooooo got laid...two...no three girls at once! Oh man Woo Hyun...they were all over me...Haeri...you are a thing of the past..." Jumin chuckled loudly to himself, not realizing that Woo Hyun wasn't listening to him at all.

"Where are you, Young One..." Woo Hyun whispered to himself, trying to keep his tears back as he rolled away from Jumin.

"No no...there weren't any really young ones...they were just...around my age...maybe a couple who were older...but man they were ON me like soy on fish...it was great. I have finally reached the status of an undefinable sex god!" Jumin bragged, then began to dance around the room as if he were in paradise. "Oh Jumin, you're so hot! Jumin touch me! Jumin please say something to us! Jumin, Jumin, Jumin! HAHAHAHA! I love life!"

"Please be okay, Young One..." Woo Hyun said a little louder than before. Reaching for his eyedrops on the night table, Jumin tsked and shook his head at Woo Hyun.

"I told you there weren't any young ones...why does no one listen to me? Oh it doesn't matter...I'm getting more action than ever...that's all I've ever wanted. Some attention...oh my dream has come true at last!" Jumin cried happily. Woo Hyun didn't even look at Jumin as he administered his eyedrops quickly. Woo Hyun's eyes closed tightly as the liquid stung for a moment, then he set the bottle back in its place and wiped away the inevitable tears. "Please...please be okay, Young One..." Woo Hyun pleaded quietly, then pulled the covers over his head as if it would really help to block out Jumin's rantings. Woo Hyun decided that he was going to wait a little longer, but if Young One didn't show up soon, he was going to go find him.


	20. Chapter 20

Young One woke without opening his eyes. He had no idea where he was but as he became more awake, he realized he was in more pain then he had ever been before. He was laying with his face against a filthy feeling material. Young One turned his face away uncomfortable and his skin had to peal away from the couch he found he was on, once opening his eyes. He was in some sort of back room filled with boxes, a small TV sat on top of one, and everything was covered in layers of dust.  
“Ill put your head through a fucking window.” A male voice threatened behind a closed door.  
“If you could find a window that wasn’t busted through already?” A female retorted.  
“Fuck you.”  
The door opened and the man came in, kicking a box out of the way to make a path for himself. Young One recognized him as the inn keeper of the hotel he had found Chu Ho at.  
“Get out of there! You are going to wake him up!” The girl warned, coming in after him.  
“He’s in a coma, Im going to watch TV.”  
“He isn’t in a coma! He’s-Oh he’s awake!” She said noticing Young One staring at them argue.  
“Good.” Said the inn keeper, then turned to Young One and added, “Now leave.”  
“Are you okay? How do you feel?” The girl asked, coming to Young One’s side.  
“Like shit.” Young One answered hoarsely.  
“Listen,” The inn keeper said seriously, joining them “We couldn’t bring you to a hospital. So many hookers and gangs stay here, it isn’t rare for things like murders and beatings to happen. We just move the bodies, alive or not, to the street in the morning. We would have done the same to you but my sister, Mi Hyun, insisted we help you.” He nodded to the girl. “She stitched you up, but we aren’t a clinic, so if it gets infected that’s your problem. Long story short, we went out of our way for you, so we need you to leave as soon as possible.”  
“Joo Eun! You have to be so rude?”  
“I have a business to run Mi Hyun! I can’t fucking feed the three of us, let alone me and you!”  
“Don’t worry, Im leaving now.” Young One said sitting up quickly. He jerked back in pain as blood soaked into the dirty shirt of Joo Eun’s he was wearing.  
“Don’t move! You ripped the stitches!” Mi Hyun cried, pushing him back down.  
“MY SHIRT! FUCK MI HYUN CAN’T YOU STITCH SKIN SHUT?! ITS ON THE COUCH TOO!”  
“Ill go get some towels and something to fix the stitches with! Don’t move!” Mi Hyun said running off.  
“You can keep the shirt.” Joo Eun muttered.  
“What happened to the other guy? The guy I beat up?” Young One said through clenched teeth.  
“We were going to throw him out, but when I came back to get him, he was gone.” Joo Eun looked behind him to make sure his sister wasn’t in the room. “Look, you’ve been asleep for a day and are pretty fucked up. My sister is no nurse, so you need to see a doctor or something. I need you to promise me you don’t bring me or my sister up though, we don’t need cops in here, you got that?”  
“I promise.”  
“You can stay here until you are able to leave, it better not be more then a day.”  
“Don’t worry,” Young One said, “Im leaving right away.”

Jae Won headed for the door, and Haeri jumped up from the couch.  
“Where you going?” She asked.  
“Out.” He said, slamming the door behind him.  
Heari grabbed her jacket and ran out after him. “I want to come. Kang Ta has been in the bathroom all day, and I haven’t gone anywhere in forever!”  
Jae Won ignored her and kept walking.

“Im tired.” Hee Jun said.  
“Im bored.” Jumin added.  
“You guys...Try to have a good time!” Ubin cried.  
The three of them walked out of a discount Lil’ Miss outlet center. Heari spotted her brother as he exited the store and tried to avoid eye contact, but Jae Won noticed them too. He grabbed Haeri by the arm and walked up to Hee Jun.  
“Hey, when are you taking this back?” Jae Won asked.  
“What’s that?” Hee Jun leaned in to see her better and when she swung at him he smiled. “Oh, Haeri. No, you can keep her.”  
Jumin made an attempt to say something to Haeri, who still hadn’t noticed him, but couldn’t get words out, so he ended up standing there looking like a fish.  
“I got something else of yours at my place.” Jae Won let go of Haeri who had been hitting him. “Your girlfriend has taken up camp in my bathroom. I have to go to a gas station to piss now.”  
“Kang Ta is living with you?!” Hee Jun exclaimed.  
“He doesn’t care!” Ubin said, rushing forward. “He’s with me now!”  
“Ubin! We aren’t dating!” Hee Jun yelled.  
“...What?”  
“I said that to make Kang Ta jealous...We aren’t dating! Im too old for you anyway!” Hee Jun explained.  
“I thought you liked me...” Ubin began to cry.  
“NO!” Hee Jun rolled his eyes.  
Ubin took off running and Hee Jun sighed. “Jumin, go make sure he gets home.”  
Haeri then made eye contact with Jumin, who was still making fish faces.  
“I...” He began. “FUCK YOU, IM GETTING ALL THE POON THAT I COULD EVER WANT!” He yelled and ran after Ubin.  
“How is he?” Hee Jun asked Jae Won, referring to Kang Ta.  
“Same as always. Crying all the time. He has dandruff again.”  
Hee Jun bit his lip. “He must be a mess...” He began to tear up. “My poor Kang Ta...”  
“Time to leave.” Haeri muttered.  
“Agreed.” Jae Won said.

Woo Hyun slowly made his way down the stairs. He had waited long enough, Young One had been gone for too long.  
“Where are you going?” Lobert asked, coming into the living room.  
“Im going to find Young One.”  
“You going to walk?”  
“How else will I go?” Woo Hyun asked irritably.  
“I told you I would have people look for him.” Lobert said, following Woo Hyun out the door.  
“Apparently they aren’t doing a good job.”  
“Alright. Lets use my car.” Woo Hyun stopped and turn to him, so Lobert went on, “You wont get very far, we might as well look effectively if we’re to do it at all. Okay?”  
“...Okay.”

Ubin ran into the house alone, Jumin had given up chasing him a long time ago and went out to get a some lunch. Ubin has joined him for a while actually, but as soon as he was done, took off again. Going up into his room, he found DongHwa sitting on the floor, with a bunch of papers in his hand.  
“What are you doing?” Ubin asked timidly.  
“I was waiting for you.”  
“For what?”  
DongHwa stood up. “Ubin, you know that I love you, I know that you love me. Our only problem is...what happened with Chuho. There is nothing I can do to change it, and I know nothing I do can make it better. But, I want for us to get past this. Im not saying what I did was okay, or forgivable, but even though we can’t be each other’s first time anymore, there is other first times we’ve had. You are the first person I kissed.” He began to read from his papers. “You are the first person I’ve ever shared a tooth brush with. You are the person to cut my food besides my mother.”  
Twelve pages later, DongHwa got to the end of his list and looked back at Ubin. Ubin, you are the first person I’ve ever hurt so badly. You are the first person who made me regret anything so bad I wanted to die. You are the first person who I would do anything for. You are the first and only person I ever loved so much. Please let me make it up to you somehow, please give me another chance. I don’t want our list of firsts to end here.”

Kang Ta heard a knock on the bathroom door. He didn’t answer, and when there wasn’t another knock, he slowly opened the door. No one was there but there was a small paper bag sitting against the door jam. He opened it up, and a bottle of dandruff shampoo was inside, the kind he used to use when he was in H.O.T  
Kang Ta ran out of the bathroom, and into Jae Won as he turned the corner.  
“Did you get this?” Kang Ta asked, holding up the shampoo.  
“Haeri did. Hee Jun told her its what you liked.”  
Kang Ta broke into tears, falling on the floor. Jae Won stepped over him and went to use the bathroom, finally.

Lobert and Woo Hyun came back to the house unsuccessfully. When they got out of the car, and young girl was heading toward the house. She stopped and watched them come up.  
“Are you Woo Hyun?” She asked Woo Hyun.  
“Yes.”  
“This is for you.” She handed him and letter, smiling cheerfully at him, and began her walk home.  
“Do you know her?” Lobert asked as they watched her go.  
“No.” Woo Hyun muttered. He opened the letter and began to read.

Woo Hyun, Im sorry I haven’t come home. Im alright, and will be there soon. I didn’t want you to worry, so I asked a friend of mine to give this message to you. Ill be back as soon as I can. I love you. -Young One

“That girl...” Woo Hyun said looking up quickly, to find she was already gone. He took off running, and fell painfully to the ground.  
Lobert hurried over to him and grabbed his arm to help him up. Woo Hyun snatched his arm back.  
“Don’t fucking touch me.” Woo Hyun warned.  
“Are you okay?” Lobert asked, holding his hands up so Woo Hyun could see he wasn’t going to touch him.  
“No! Go find that girl and ask her where Young One is!”  
“Woo Hyun, she’s gone by now. Its already dark, Ill never be able to find her.” Lobert said.  
“IF YOU KEEP WASTING TIME HERE YOU REALLY WONT BE ABLE TO FIND HER!”  
“....Fine.” He sighed. “You go inside and Ill go find her.”

Mi Hyun tried to come inside quietly but her brother was already waiting for her.  
“Where the fuck have you been?” Joo Eun asked. “You know its not safe to be wandering around this late.”  
“I wasn’t gone that long, and I was letting Young One’s friend know he was okay.”  
Joo Eun’s face darkened. “We already are going out of our way for him and he’s sending you out to do favors for him?”  
“Im just trying to help him out.”  
“Well we are done helping him out. I want him the fuck out of here. He has no right to send you out where you could get hurt. Someone could have followed you here.”  
“No one did!” Mi Hyun assured.  
Just then, Lobert came inside.


	21. Chapter 21

"Are you the one who gave Woo Hyun that note?" Lobert asked, recognizing Mi Hyun's small frame as he pointed toward her.

"Who are you?" Mi Hyun asked, Joo Eun stepping up behind her protectively as Lobert came closer to her.

"My name is Lobert...I'm a friend of Woo Hyun's. Did you give him that note, miss?" Lobert asked again, clearing his throat. Lobert put a hand up toward Joo Eun to signal his presence as a peaceful one.

"I don't know what yo -- "

"Lobert!" Young One cried, darting out of a back room toward Lobert.

"Ah, Young One...I'm glad you're safe...Woo Hyun is worried sick about you, you know!" Lobert said, smacking Young One on the back of the head.

"OW! Fucking...agh..." Young One growled, rubbing his head as he glared at Lobert. "Where is he?"

"Who?"

"WOO HYUN!" Young One screamed, baring his teeth as he moved a hand down to hold his side. Lobert just stared down at Young One, then chuckled.

"He's waiting back at the Moon residence. This young woman here..." Lobert began, motioning toward Mi Hyun, "brought him a letter. I was with him when he received it, but before either of us could ask her anything, she disappeared. Woo Hyun told me to follow her...and she led me here."

"Damnit, Mi Hyun...I told you NEVER trust strangers! What the fuck are you trying to do, ruin my entire business and let narcs follow you around the entire city of Seoul!?" Joo Eun barked, grasping Mi Hyun's arm tightly to pull her behind him. "We don't want any trouble...just...take him and leave...we've taken care of him long enough...I can't afford to have him stay here and ruin business for me. Three hookers and a pimp refused to stay here because they saw him and figured it was too dangerous for them...I lost profit..."

"I'm leaving, fuck..." Young One mumbled, holding his side a little tighter as Lobert slipped an arm around his shoulders to hold him up.

"Thank you for taking care of him...you won't be seeing him again..." Lobert said, smiling as he got a firmer grip on Young One's shoulders and began to drag him out of the motel.

"Make sure we don't see him again either!" Joo Eun screamed after Lobert, glaring after them as he began to pull Mi Hyun up the stairs with him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You really mean everything in that list?" Ubin whispered, staring hopefully at Dong Hwa.

"Yes...if it wasn't illegal...I would marry you to prove it..."

"Dong Hwa -- "

"I don't want to lose you, Ubin...I can't...I've been a mess without you...and seeing you with Hee Jun, I -- "

"I don't love him."

"...What?"

"I don't love him, Dong Hwa."

"But -- "

"I only did that to make you jealous. You hurt me with what you and Chuho did...I tried to play it off...but..."

"Do you love me, Ubin?" Dong Hwa interrupted, turning the last page of his list to the opposite side as he handed it to Ubin.

"I...what is this?" Ubin replied, taking the paper to stare at it.

"Look at it...remember that?" Dong Hwa said, blushing slightly as Ubin smiled slightly.

"We did this before I told you I loved you..." Ubin whispered, his eyes filling with tears. The paper had two stick figures drawn on it, both of which were holding hands. One stick figure was much taller than the other, and they both had big smiles on their faces, with small awkwardly shaped hearts for eyes. In the middle of these two stick figures, half a heart was already scribbled down, and it had Dong Hwa's name on it. The other half was missing. Ubin choked back his tears as Dong Hwa handed him an red crayon.

"Then we filled in our halves of the heart..." Dong Hwa whispered, biting his lip as Ubin took the crayon from him. "If you love me...make that heart complete. If you don't..." Dong Hwa began, trailing off as he moved back and watched Ubin place the crayon against the paper. A few moments passed, then Ubin sighed as he grasped the crayon tightly and let his hand fall down to his side. Dong Hwa was already sweating, nervous as to what the outcome would be. Ubin either loved him, or he didn't. He would finally find out whether or not they had a future together.

"Okay..." Ubin breathed, handing the paper back to Dong Hwa with a shaky hand. Dong Hwa bit harder into his lip, gingerly accepting the paper as he turned it rightside up and looked down at it. Feeling his stomach flutter and his heart jump into his throat, Dong Hwa swallowed hard as he couldn't contain the tears that built up in the corners of his eyes. He slowly began to smile as he stared more at the drawing. The heart now complete, the other half had Ubin's name written in it.

"S-So -- "

"I love you, Dong Hwa. I...I want to get past this...so we can make a longer list of firsts..." Ubin whispered steadily, moving in closer to Dong Hwa. His fingers clenching the paper, Dong Hwa wrapped his arms around Ubin and pulled him into a gentle kiss. Tears streamed down both of their faces as Ubin leaned into the kiss. Neither one of them noticed as the paper slipped from Dong Hwa's grasp, rustling to the floor at their feet.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He still loves me! He wouldn't have told Haeri about this shampoo if he didn't! Oh Hee Jun...I'm so sorry I left you for all those other men..." Kang Ta wailed, clinging to his still unopened shampoo bottle as flakes sprinkled from his hair onto the couch where he sat.

"Damnit, Kang Ta! You're flaking all over my -- OW!" Jae Won bitched, glaring over at Haeri as she slapped him on the arm.

"He's in love! Stop yelling at him!" Haeri scolded.

"Look at my couch! I paid good fucking money for that and he goes and flakes all over it! If he doesn't stop, I'm making your ass clean it up!" Jae Won retorted, pointing toward Kang Ta hatefully.

"I'm not cleaning that up!" Haeri shot back, shaking her head.

"You will or I'm kicking your lazy ass out."

"Lazy!?"

"I have to get some form of payment for you staying here...if not money, you'll be the fucking maid!" Jae Won quirked an eyebrow at Haeri, who immediately jumped up and began to shake Kang Ta violently.

"STOP FLAKING ON JAE WON'S COUCH YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Haeri screamed. Kang Ta only wailed louder and clung tighter to his shampoo bottle as more flakes fell from his hair. Jae Won began to gasp and point at his couch in fury as Haeri shook Kang Ta harder.

"OH HEE JUN! I'M SO SORRY!" Kang Ta cried. Just as Haeri went to shake Kang Ta again, he stood up from his seat.

"Finally done shedding your scalp snow all over my fucking couch?!" Jae Won shrieked, staring at Kang Ta with narrowed eyes. Still crying heavily, Kang Ta ran for the front door, tearing his arm away from Haeri as he did so. Haeri and Jae Won both watched as Kang Ta threw the door open. Without a word, Kang Ta quickly sprinted out of the house as he still held onto his shampoo bottle, not bothering to close the door behind him.

"Wow...I bet he went to find Hee Jun..." Haeri sighed, already beginning to pine after her brother's lover.

"What the fuck!" Jae Won groaned, stomping over to the door. "Now he wants to let the fucking flies in here?!" Jae Won slammed the door shut, then pointed to the couch. "You clean that shit up..."

"But -- "

"He never stopped flaking. And look at this!" Jae Won said, drawing a line across the floor with his finger. "He left a fucking trail of it out the door!" Haeri put a hand to her face, shaking her head as she began to head for the kitchen.

"You'd better be going to get a sponge and soap!" Jae Won screamed after her, staring painfully at his flaked on living room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lobert had dragged Young One all the way home, since Young One had passed out shortly after leaving the motel. The moment Lobert stepped through the front door, he noticed Woo Hyun directly on the other side pacing miserably.

"Found him..." Lobert breathed unevenly, heaving Young One into Woo Hyun's arms before he was even ready for him.

"Young One...is he..." Woo Hyun gasped, taking hold of Young One's motionless body as he sank to the floor.

"No...he just passed out. I think he needs medical attention...I noticed his stitches weren't straight...so whoever did it was obviously no medical specialist. He's lost a lot of blood...half my coat is soaked in it..."

"Oh my god...Hee Jun!" Woo Hyun cried, staring into the kitchen as he pushed some sweat soaked hair from Young One's face. Seconds later, a red eyed Hee Jun sauntered into the living room, a donut in his mouth and a brownie in each hand.

"Yah?" Hee Jun said, obviously sobbing and trying to talk calmly at the same time. Woo Hyun nodded down toward Young One.

"Call an ambulance...Young One needs help!" Woo Hyun said urgently. Suddenly, the door bell rang. Before anyone had a chance to realize anyone was even ringing the doorbell, it rang again and again and again.

"Hnnn..." Hee Jun mumbled, holding fast to his brownie as he wiped tears from his eyes and headed for the door. Lobert turned to face the front door as Hee Jun finally reached it. Woo Hyun kept trying to get Lobert's attention back on him as Young One began to come to. Hee Jun slung open the door to find a distraught, flaking, teary eyed, and desperate looking Kang Ta. Mouth dropping open, Hee Jun's donut hit the floor as he stared in shock.

"Hee Jun! I'm so sorry!" Kang Ta cried out, lurching forward to wrap his arms around Hee Jun's neck. Kang Ta's shampoo bottle hit Hee Jun on the back of the head just as his arms went completely around him, causing Hee Jun to whimper and drop both brownies he still held.

"My...My food..." Hee Jun lamented, then snapped back to reality as he realized Kang Ta was there. "K-Kang Ta? What are you -- "

"I'm SO sorry! For everything! For the guy at the gas station, for the guy at the press conference, for that guy in that one group that didn't really sell any records...for that other guy at the grocery store...the clerk at the hotel...even that bartender at that clubhouse...I'm sorry for the guy at the donut shop...and the one who said he wanted to hear me 'sing'...I didn't know he actually said 'scream'...oh Hee Jun I'm so very sorry for all of it!" Kang Ta sniveled, hugging Hee Jun tighter with every confession. Hee Jun just stood there mesmerized. He could smell Kang Ta's cologne. The same cologne he gave him for his 18th birthday. Woo Hyun was now tugging at Lobert's leg as Young One's eyes opened, trying desperately to pull Lobert's attention away from the ridiculous reunion he was so caught up in.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jae Won was now reclined on his newly cleaned couch, taking a sip from his 15th beer in two hours. Haeri was on hands and knees, scrubbing hard at the tiny white flakes that stained Jae Won's carpet. Jae Won grinned as his eyes remained glued to Haeri's ass bobbing up and down with each motion she made toward cleaning the floor in front of her.

"You know..." Jae Won slurred, licking his lips. "You don't still like Kang Ta do you?"

"What's it to you?" Haeri spat, continuing to press hard against the carpet as her hand slid back and forth over it. Jae Won hadn't noticed, but Haeri had taken a few beers from his stash and downed them whenever he went to the bathroom -- which was often now that Kang Ta wasn't occupying it.

"You're surprisingly cute when you're like this..." Jae Won snickered, lifting his beer bottle to his lips again as Haeri whirled around to face him.

"Are you hitting on me?" Haeri said, blinking to regain her already blurred vision. She was barely able to make out Jae Won's face, having drank maybe 5 or 6 beers within the same time span as Jae Won had drank his 15. She didn't drink much, and she knew she wouldn't need more than what she had taken. But she would be damned if she was going to remain coherant and listen to Jae Won bitch at her for the rest of the night for something that wasn't even her fault. Tossing the her cleaning rag asside, she grumbled and weakly hauled herself to her feet.

"I don't have to!" Jae Won said confidently, snatching Haeri's wrist as she tried to stumble past him. Haeri gasped as Jae Won pulled her into his lap, pointing the top of his beer bottle toward her. "You came right to me..."

"You f-fucking mo...moron..." Haeri stuttered, rubbing her head as Jae Won moved his hand up to curl his fingers around the nape of her neck. "I don't -- " Jae Won jerked Haeri toward him until their lips met, mostly out of not wanting to hear her continue insulting him. For a moment, Haeri pressed her hands against Jae Won's chest to fight back, although she gave up after Jae Won overpowered her and pulled her closer. Jae Won's half empty beer bottle toppled to the floor as he continued to kiss Haeri. When he knew it was safe to take his hand away from her neck, he slid his hands down to the bottom of her shirt and slowly lifted it. Haeri felt strange, and her body felt extremely hot as she stared down at Jae Won. Out of her own personal desire, the face she saw wasn't Jae Won's, but Kang Ta's. Smiling, Haeri brought her hands down on top of Jae Won's and helped him remove her shirt. The alcohol had kicked in full time as Haeri's hallucination hadn't even occured to her. Leaning in closer to Jae Won, she shoved her tongue past his lips. Jae Won's hand slid into Haeri's hair and pulled her closer, his excitement growing now that he realized that he was finally going to get some ass.


	22. Chapter 22

“Thank you again.” Lobert said to the nurse pushing Youngone’s wheelchair into the waiting room of the emergency room. Woohyun jumped out of his seat beside Jumin and rushed over to hug his lover tightly.

“Are you okay now?” Woohyun asked worriedly as he slapped the nurse’s hands away and took over the wheelchair.

“Yeah, they gave me lots of pain killers!” Youngone giggled as he tilted his head way back to smile at Woohyun.

Jumin was busily pouting in his seat over the fact that all the women in the waiting room were too old to flirt with and though a few nurses seemed interested they were too busy to pay him much attention.

Ubin suddenly came bouncing into the waiting room. “Hurry! Hee Jun pulled the car around!”

“Where are we going?” Woohyun asked as he let Youngone play with one of his hands and was currently hitting himself across the forehead with it. Ubin opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted when someone made a high pitch irritated noise behind them.

“YOU!” Everyone in the waiting room spun around to see who was yelling. It was the nurse who had helped K-pop out the last two times they had been to the hospital and had threatened Youngone the last time she had seen him.

“Run.” Lobert instructed and they all took off. Ubin took the lead and brought them all outside to the van Hee Jun was impatiently sitting in and honking the horn to the tune on the radio. Kang Ta sat in the passenger seat trying to calm Hee Jun down but he didn’t seem to be listening.

Donghwa was leaning against the van when he saw his group charging forward and though he didn’t understand Ubin’s high pitch screaming to open the door he did so because it was apparent no one was about to slow down.

Ubin dove in the car pulling Donghwa behind him, Jumin jumping in practically on top of the other two, next came Lobert pulling one of Youngone’s arms in with him then Woohyun who pulled the rest of Youngone inside.

“GO!” Woohyun cried as he scrambled inside.

Hee Jun peeled out and cut off an ambulance as he got on the road. “Took your time, didn’t you? Now we only have twenty minutes to get there!” Hee Jun cried as he swerved through traffic.

“Twenty minutes to get where?” Jumin yelled back as he untangled himself from Ubin and Donghwa and sat down.

“The TV studio.” Lobert answered as he and Woohyun stared in amazement at Youngone who had fallen fast asleep sprawled across them and the seat.

“You can’t expect us to perform right now! I think Youngone just passed out!” Woohyun yelled at Hee Jun.

“Of course I don’t expect you to perform!” Hee Jun replied in a reasonable tone as he calmly flipped off a truck driver and swerved from lane to lane. “I expect you to cook!”

*

Haeri stirred in her sleep and smiled. “Mmm, Kang Ta!” Then a pillow flew across the room and smacked her in the face.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Haeri screamed as she sat bolt upright on the couch.

“You’re saying disgusting things in your sleep.” Jaewon answered as he pulled on his jacket and headed for the front door.

“Where are you going?” Haeri asked holding her aching head.

“Out.” And he slammed the door shut behind him.

Haeri looked about the now familiar living room as she wondered why she had gotten drunk. Then memories came flooding back and she bolted for the door.

“JAEWON!” She screamed down the stairwell to where Jaewon had almost reached the front door of the apartment complex.

He just looked up at her impatiently. “Did… DID YOU RAPE ME?!” Haeri called down.

“We didn’t have sex, so it wasn’t rape! And even if we did it wouldn’t have been rape! Especially if I was Kang Ta!” And Jaewon left the building with Haeri leaning over the banister trying to figure out what he meant.

*

“Welcome to Idols Can Cook!” The host cheered happily to the camera then it panned out of focus on K-pop. “Our guests today are from the popular group K-pop!” The host flashed a cheesy smile at them.

K-pop bowed to the camera more or less together. Woohyun and Ubin were holding Youngone in place as he looked about sleepily and burst into fits of giggles whenever it was most inappropriate.

“Today you will all be preparing a meal for our judges but you only have thirty minutes. And you have some competition!” The host flung his arm back dramatically and a curtain flew open to reveal a hand full of kindergarteners.

“They are so CUTE!” Ubin squealed and waved at them enthusiastically. Four of them waved back happily, the fifth continued to pick his nose.

“Aaaaaaaaaand GO!” The host screamed and there was a loud starting bell.

K-pop and the kindergarteners rushed to the large kitchen set. “Who can cook best?” Jumin asked as he started tearing through the refrigerator and the rest of K-pop stood idle.

“Youngone.” Woohyun, Donghwa and Ubin all said at once. Youngone had been staring at his reflection in a pot and jumped hearing his name.

“What? Can I have more of those blue pills yet?” Youngone asked grabbing hold of Woohyun’s arm and sounded a little desperate. Woohyun shook his head and Youngone sighed. “Okay, I’ll just nap then.” And he closed his eyes and would have fallen backwards if Donghwa hadn’t been standing right behind him to catch him.

“Ok… well Ubin, you can cook, right?” Jumin asked.

“Well, I know how to make instant ramen and I have knack for freezing ice!” Ubin offered.

“Sold! Here, start cooking.” Jumin said and handed him some celery from the refrigerator then grabbed Woohyun. “We’ll make the desert.”

“Donghwa, watch Youngone! Make sure he doesn’t get into trouble!” Woohyun yelled as Jumin dragged him off to another section of the kitchen.

Ubin got to work, he chopped up everything he could find and put it all in a pot. Then he caught sight of their competition standing on little stools to reach the counter while they played with all the baking utensils. Ubin’s eyes went sparkly and he inched towards the kids. “Babies!”

“Shiny!” Youngone cheered as pulled a knife from its wrack. Donghwa easily took it from him and set it aside.

“No.” He instructed in a monotone voice. Youngone just grabbed another knife which Donghwa took away again and again.

“What are we making?” Woohyun asked nervously as Jumin shook a third bottle of whipped cream spray and started to build on an already growing tower.

“Whatever, those kids will love anything sweet!”

“Those kids are our competition! Not the judges!” Woohyun grabbed the bottle away from Jumin. Just then Jumin peered around his tower of whipped cream and spotted Ubin playing with the kids. They were drawing in a mess of flour on the counter which had ended up mostly on their clothes. Ubin had it all over his face.

“UBIN DON’T HELP THE COMPITITION!” Jumin screamed. Ubin looked over at his group innocently.

“I was just playing…”

“You can play with them later before their nap time! Get your ass back over here!” Jumin screamed.

Just off set Hee Jun, Kang Ta, and Lobert stood watching the whole thing. “Their going against five year olds and they still fuck everything up…” Hee Jun sighed.

Kang Ta was busily tsking and whining as he brushed flakes off his shirt. Hee Jun scowled at him and grabbed a stage hand by the neck as he hurried by. He took off the guys beanie and motioned for him to move along as he shoved it over Kang Ta’s flaking hair.

“That should help.” Hee Jun said turning his attention back to the show.

“Hee Jun, are you angry with me?” Kang Ta asked quietly as he fixed the beanie.

“What? Why would I be mad at you?” Hee Jun asked turning to Kang Ta.

“Well… I don’t know. After I told you how sorry I was all you said was “Your forgiven” and we went to ask your mom where there were more brownies. And you’ve haven’t really talked to me, just yelled at everyone else. What’s wrong? Did I do something?” Kang Ta asked as his eyes filled.

“No, just…” Hee Jun gave one last look back to the cooking disaster before turning his full attention to Kang Ta. “You just showed up. You always just show up. Where were you these last few years? You didn’t call me, you didn’t visit. I talked to your answering machine more these last few years than I’ve ever talked to anyone in my life. Now you’re here, and you’re sorry, and you love me. But I still hurt.” Hee Jun finished very quietly.

Kang Ta burst into tears and hugged Hee Jun tightly. “I’m so sorry Hee Jun! I’ll make it up to you!”

Hee Jun hugged him back and nodded sadly. “Okay.”

“I really love you.” Kang Ta sobbed.

Hee Jun’s answer was lost when there was a sudden fiery explosion in the kitchen. Youngone and Donghwa stood over a stove with flames that were dieing down. In the silence that followed Donghwa and Youngone just pointed an accusing fingers at the other.

“And we’ll be right back after these messages!” The host jumped in front of a camera and sang, his eyebrows smoking.

“Wait, this is live?!” Jumin cried.


	23. Chapter 23

“Where is Kang Ta?” Haeri asked.  
“I don’t know.” Jae Won answered from the other side of the couch.  
“He didn’t call?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“When did he leave?”  
“I don’t fucking know, stop talking to me.” Jae Won snapped.  
“You don’t have to be so mean, I should be the one who’s pissed anyway! YOU raped ME!”  
“I DIDN’T FUCKING RAPE YOU, WE DIDN’T HAVE SEX!”  
“We did too! And I know I wouldn’t have agreed, so its rape! And you know what else, it wasn’t that good.”  
“We DIDN’T have sex Haeri! Trust me, if we did, you would remember it, and you would be begging me for more.”  
“Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me play boy.”  
“Shut the FUCK up before I kick you out.”

“Now for the results.” The host said as dramatic music began. The camera panned over the judges, who consisted of d list celebrities.  
“We choose the kids, they didn’t actually make anything, but their much cuter then Kpop.”  
“That’s insane,” Jumin whispered to Woo Hyun, “Im much cuter then that fat one.”  
“Who wants to go out for pizza?!” Ubin asked the kids, who all cheered. “Hee Jun’s treat!”

“Those are the members of your boy band?” Kang Ta asked looking down the table at K-Pop and the kids eating pizza. “The four older ones, I mean.”  
“Five. Ubin is-“ Hee Jun broke off as Ubin had stuffed two pieces of pizza into his mouth. “Well he’s one of the older kids. You do know that Im still going to finish this right? I meant what I said before, Im going to make them into something and be worthy enough.”  
Kang Ta leaned onto Hee Jun’s shoulder. “You’ve always been worthy enough, I just haven’t been mature enough. I know this is important to you, and Ill help you all I can.”  
“I don’t want you to help me, I want to be able to do this on my own.”  
“You’ve had Tony and Woo Hyuk’s help, but you don’t want mine? You’ve got nothing to prove to me, so you should let me help too. I’ve never been able to do anything on my own, I can’t even keep my head for flaking...”  
Hee Jun smiled down at him. “I love your flaky head.”  
Kang Ta’s face suddenly turned bright red. “Hee Jun...not in front of the kids.”  
“What?”  
The both looked back and saw Jumin with his hand down the back of Kang Ta’s pants pocket.  
“I...needed some change for the video games and Ubin already took Hee Jun’s wallet.”

“Young One...what is that in your soda?!” Woo Hyun lifted up Young One’s glass to the light and saw a hand full of pulls floating around.  
Jumin ran by with Hee Jun behind him screaming “I’LL BREAK YOUR FUCKING HAND OFF!”  
“There must be enough pain killers to put out an elephant in your system as it is!” Woo Hyun yelled.  
Young One leaned over to DongHwa and asked “What’s her problem?” pointing at Woo Hyun.  
“We probably shouldn’t have put him in charge of his own medication...” DongHwa said as Young One laid his head down on the table. “Here, maybe you should take them.” He handed Woo Hyun a duffle bag.  
“These are all his medications?!” Woo Hyun asked, looking into it.  
“Well, its what he left with.”

Jumin was playing Mortal Kombat with two of the children, who were punching the buttons together in an attempt to win.  
“HA!” Jumin yelled. “I RIPPED YOUR HEART OUT! YOU ARE DEAD! I HELLA SCHOOLED YOUR ASSES!”  
The two began to cry and ran away.  
“Jumin!” A girl yelled and ran over with her friend. “We saw you on TV tonight!”  
Jumin whipped around to meet the girls, who he remembered he had slept with a night or so ago. “Oh? Did you? What did you think?!”  
“That other guy is so much hotter then you are!” One wailed.  
The other elbowed her and smiled sweetly at Jumin. “She means, could you introduce us to Woo Hyun?”  
“W-Woo Hyun?!” Jumin cried.  
His phone rang, and he quickly answered it to avoid having to hand over his girls to Woo Hyun.  
“Hello?”  
“Hello? Jumin? Its Hye Ryan.”  
“Who?”  
“...From last night.”  
“Oh right...Right! Hi baby!”  
“I saw you on TV tonight.”  
“You did?!”  
“Ya! Can you introduce me to Woo Hyun?!”  
“..............HE DIED.”

Hee Jun walked with Kang Ta to Jae Won’s door.  
“Are you going to have K-Pop record an album?” Kang Ta asked.  
“I wrote them a song but I lost it. I don’t think half of them are literate so I don’t know how we’ll ever get an album done...”  
“Why don’t you just have them cover songs? Heaven knows we’ve done it.”  
“That’s a great idea! You are so smart, and sexy!”  
“GET IN THE CAR!” Jumin screamed as he honked the horn of their van.  
The front door flew open and Haeri grabbed Kang Ta. “HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME WITH HIM! I’VE BEEN RAPED!”  
“....Well, goodnight Kang Ta.”  
“Goodnight Hee Jun.”

Woo Hyun woke up to breathing on his face. He slowly opened his eyes to find Jumin standing over him with scissors in his hand.  
“J-Jumin...?”  
“Uhhhh this is a dream~!” Jumin said in a ghostly voice. “Go back to sleep!”  
“What are you doing?!” Woo Hyun demanded in a hushed tone, so as to not wake Young One.  
“All my girlfriends left me...” Jumin admitted.  
“Can we talk about this in the morning? Without the scissors?”  
“They left me because they saw you on the show tonight and thought you were hotter!” Jumin cried.  
“And you were going to kill me?!” Woo Hyun cried.  
The two went stiff as Young One stirred and rolled over. When he was back to sleep Jumin whispered, “I was just going to shave your head.”  
“Better you should kill me!” Woo Hyun whispered, grabbing the scissors from him. “Just go to bed! Im not going to take your girlfriends!”  
Jumin sadly left the room. Woo Hyun sat up a moment to make sure he wouldn’t come back with a knife or Ubin’s hair curler. When he laid back down he noticed Young One was looking at him.  
“Did we wake you up? Im sorry, go back to sleep.”  
“Mi Hyun? Did you get my letter to Woo Hyun?” Young One asked in his half asleep half drugged state.  
“Its Woo Hyun, Young One. Who’s Mi Hyun? That girl?”  
“Promise you wont tell Woo Hyun tha-“ His eyes closed.  
“Tell him what?” Woo Hyun asked, leaning toward him. “Young One? Young One, tell Woo Hyun what?”  
“What’s the matter Woo Hyun?” Young One asked, waking up.  
“...Nothing. I just had a nightmare.”

“Ubin.” DongHwa called, shaking Ubin. “Wake up.”  
“Where are we?” Ubin yawned, opening his eyes.  
“We couldn’t wake you up so we just put you in the car.” Lobert said from the front seat.  
“Hi everyone!” Tony said, sticking his head through the window. “I got your costumes almost done, Ill finish them up while you record!”  
“Record what?” Young One asked.  
“We’re recording your album today.” Hee Jun said, looking back. “Everyone pick a song you like, and Woo Hyuk and Tony and I will do the same. Those eight songs are going to be your album.”  
Ubin’s hand shot up. “Can I have two songs?”  
“No.”  
“Can I put two songs together?”  
“No.”  
“What if Jumin gives up his song? Can I have his?”  
“Sure.”  
“HEY!” Jumin yelled.

“We’ve gotten New Kids on The Block’s Step By Step, Our Puhaha, Seo Tai Ji’s To You, 50 Cent’s In Da Club, and ShinHwa’s Cyber Lover. Three more songs to record and the albums done.” Woo Hyuk said, checking off the songs on the list.  
“This has to be the fastest album recorded in this history of music...”  
“Well, Its easy when we just take the audio out of the original songs and just have them sing over the music.” Tony said.  
“I brought you guys lunch!” Kang Ta said coming in with boxes of Chinese food.  
“My love!” Hee Jun cried.  
“Is he talking to Kang Ta or the food?” Woo Hyuk asked and Tony shrugged.

Woo Hyun sat with Young One outside of Tony’s studio so they could eat alone. Woo Hyun had wanted to know what Young One was going to tell him last night, but didn’t know how to get it out of him. The only thing he could think that Young One wouldn’t want that girl to tell him, is if something had happened between them...  
“Mi Hyun!” Young One said suddenly.  
Woo Hyun jumped, thinking Young One had heard his thoughts, but the girl that had delivered the letter came running up.  
“Young One! How are you feeling?” Mi Hyun asked.  
“Fine. What are you doing here?” Young One asked.  
“I was just walking by and saw you.” She turned to Woo Hyun and smiled. “Hello again.”  
“Hello.” Woo Hyun said hesitantly.  
“Woo Hyun,” Young One said, “Can you give Mi Hyun and I a minute alone to talk?”


	24. Chapter 24

Jae Won and Haeri had become drunk, yet again. Jae Won got drunk due to Haeri's bitching, Haeri got drunk to lament over her brother sleeping with Kang Ta. The both of them became so drunk, it was a bother moving into Jae Won's bedroom to have sex. Jae Won had his back pressed into the couch, Haeri's legs wrapped around his waist as they made out like the drunken animals they were.

"I told you it was good idea to suggest that Kang Ta spent the night with Hee Jun..." Jae Won chuckled, fondling Haeri's butt as he rolled on top of her.

"Do *hic* you always have to *hic* get drunk to have sex *hic* with people?" Haeri asked, biting her bottom lip as she stared down at Jae Won.

"Nope...only you..." Jae Won grinned, grabbing a beer bottle from the table beside the couch so as to finish it off.

"You're *hic* so romantic, Jae *hic* Won!" Haeri squealed, slapping the bottle away from Jae Won as she pulled him into a drunken kiss.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uhn..."

"Baby, why are you so tense?" Young One whispered, kissing Woo Hyun's neck as hands slid beneath Woo Hyun's shirt.

"I...I'm n-not..." Woo Hyun replied, his fingers wrapping around Young One's arms as he felt his fingers moving further up.

"You are...what's wrong?" Young One asked, his voice reflecting an air of both seriousness and worry.

"Can't we just make love like normal couples?"

"Not when your entire body is so stiff that it feels like I'm making love to a rock...now what's wrong?" Young One rolled off of Woo Hyun to lie next to him.

"What did you have to tell that girl that you couldn't tell me?" Woo Hyun finally inquired, staring up at the ceiling without so much as glancing over at Young One.

"I knew you'd ask sooner or later..." Young One sighed, rolling onto his back as he brought an arm up to cover his eyes.

"I heard you talking about it in your sleep last night, too...so tonight isn't the first time I've heard about it..."

"I just -- "

"You don't think I have a right to know?"

"That's not it..."

"Then what the fuck is it?! You've been hiding things from me since day one! You tell me you love me...and you'll do anything to prove it..."

"Even if it means breaking my vow to protect you?" Young One retorted, his arm falling down as he rolled his head toward Woo Hyun.

"Hiding things from me is protecting me? Woo Hyun scoffed, tears brimming in his eyes as he now stared back at Young One. "We've come too far for you to hide anything anymore...I love you enough to risk my sanity on the entire truth...no matter how good or bad." Young One bit his lip, knowing that Woo Hyun was right.

"Chuho is still out there. I went to kill him that day...really...kill him. And I thought I had. Turns out..." Young One stopped, laughing to himself as if he couldn't believe what he was saying. "He's still alive..."

"Ch-Chuho...?" Woo Hyun whispered, the tears coming quicker as he automatically felt a wave of flashbacks from the night he was raped. "Is he...near here?" Woo Hyun began to sink beneath the covers, inching away from Young One as he did so.

"Now this is why I didn't -- "

"I can't believe he's still out there...and you...you went to kill him and..."

"Baby...calm down..." Young One whispered, pulling himself up to reach his hand out toward Woo Hyun.

"Don't touch me!" Woo Hyun cried, shrinking away from Young One as he began to shake.

"I'm not him, Woo Hy -- "

"I don't care! Just...don't fucking touch me!" Woo Hyun sobbed, rolling out of bed as he hit the floor with a painful sounding thud.

"Hyunnie -- "

"How could you bring him up now?! The one who..." Woo Hyun's chest was heaving hard as he struggled to regain a steady breathing pattern. "He..."

"Shhh..." Young One eased himself to the side of the bed, trying not to excite Woo Hyun too much or make him move anymore. "I'm sorry...you...you wanted me to be honest..."

"But to say his name..."

"I'm sorry, Woo Hyun..." Young One whispered, pulling himself onto the floor beside Woo Hyun. "I knew it would make you upset..." Young One attempted to move closer and Woo Hyun opened his mouth to scream, forcing Young One to jerk back.

"Just stay away from me..." Woo Hyun cried louder, pulling himself shakily to a stand.

"Woo Hyun don't shut me out...you wanted this..."

"I wanted to be raped? To be completely destroyed because he couldn't accept the fact that I couldn't love him?! You have a lot of nerve saying something like that Young One..."

"I didn't mean it like that! Damnit, Woo Hyun..." Young One growled, hauling himself to his feet. Woo Hyun began backing away, but Young One threw his hands out and latched onto Woo Hyun's arms tightly. "I'm not Chuho...don't ever compare me to him! I wouldn't hurt you the way he did...and I know I don't fully understand what happened to you that night, and probably will never understand unless it happens to me too...but believe me..." Young One jerked Woo Hyun against him, wrapping his arms around Woo Hyun's back. "I love you...I would never...ever...hurt you like that..."

"I can still feel his hands on me...his mouth..." Woo Hyun cringed as he pressed his hands against Young One's chest, then shoved him away. "I wouldn't want anything like that to happen to anyone else...especially the one I love so much...but..."

"Woo Hyun -- "

"I can't do this...I thought I could...and I was content in believing he was just gone...but..."

"Baby, don't..."

"I can't be secure in knowing he's still here...knowing he could be just outside...he could stalk me if I go somewhere by myself...I..." Woo Hyun closed his eyes tightly as he turned away from Young One.

"That's it...Woo Hyun..." Young One spat, moving forward to grasp Woo Hyun's hand as he began walking toward their bedroom door. "I'm not losing you to him again...in any form..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jumin needed to release the anger he still felt over losing his girlfriends to Woo Hyun, but he needed accomplices to take part of the blame should he get caught. Thus, Ubin, Dong Hwa, and Jumin all snuck out of the house to toilet paper houses. It was around 2 o'clock in the morning when they decided to take a rest.

"We've done the entire neighborhood already, Jumin...me and Dong Hwa are tired..." Ubin whined, clinging to Dong Hwa's arm as Dong Hwa swung it back and forth lazily.

"Fine...be a little bitch..." Jumin shot back. "But I don't want to go back to the house...everyone's there and I might...hurt someone...especially Woo Hyun..."

"Go stay with Jae Won...since he got Kang Ta out...he has a free room!" Ubin smiled, now tugging Dong Hwa in the direction of Hee Jun's house.

"I...would rather kill Woo Hyun..." Jumin said distastefully, his mouth foaming at the thought of shoving a knife through Woo Hyun's eyesocket.

"GO!" Ubin retaliated, pointing off in some direction as if to say it was the way to Jae Won's house. "You'll do much better not being near Woo Hyun until you calm down!"

"Fine...fine fine...maybe Jae Won will have some alcohol..." Jumin thought.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hee Jun lie on the living room couch snoring, whilst Kang Ta lie on top of him, both completely naked.

"What the fuck..." Young One groaned, staring at the two lovers as he pulled Woo Hyun through the living room with him.

"What are you doing?!" Woo Hyun whispered loudly, struggling against Young One's weight.

"You'll find out." Young One finally reached the front door, flinging it open as he continued walking out.

"Y-Young One! Oh my god..." Woo Hyun cried, now able to jerk his hand free of Young One's hold due to catching him off guard. Stumbling backwards, Woo Hyun couldn't believe what he saw as Young One walked right into Chuho.

"Long time no see, Hyunnie baby..." Chuho laughed, several thick bandages and gauze covering his face as he took a step forward. Hee Jun, hearing the commotion, bolted upright on the couch -- knocking Kang Ta onto the floor.

"What the fuck is -- Chuho? Where the fuck have you been!?" Hee Jun bitched, pointing angrily at Chuho. Jumping back, Young One's jaw tightened when he watched Chuho grin maniacally, then raise a gun toward Hee Jun.

"Shut up, fatass. Go ahead and say something else...I'll blow your fucking girlfriend's head off..." Chuho said, now aiming the gun directly at Kang Ta's head.

"Eep!" Kang Ta chirped, crawling back onto the couch and into Hee Jun's arms. Hee Jun held Kang Ta tightly as Chuho drew the gun to point at Woo Hyun.

"Come here..." Chuho said, curling his finger at Woo Hyun as if to coax him over. Young One began to make an attack, but before he could move an inch, Chuho turned the gun on him. "Get the fuck back, Young One..."

"I'd rather you kill me than get near him again..." Young One barked, continuing to move forward.

"Young One no!" Woo Hyun screamed, lurching to his feet. Chuho smirked, reaching behind him to produce a second gun. Kang Ta began to shiver as Hee Jun held him tighter.

"Junnie ah -- "

"Shh. I'd rather him get shot than you...quiet. Maybe they'll go away if we play dead."

"But -- "

"Play dead!" Hee Jun whispered, pushing Kang Ta behind him as if to shut him up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah...Jae Won...six times in half an hour...?" Haeri moaned, her legs bending up to wrap around Jae Won's waist.

"Shut up...the neighbors might hear..."

"Oh...you don't...uhn...like loud girls?"

"No...I don't want anyone to find out who you are..." Jae Won groaned, jumping as he heard his front door swing open behind him.

"Jae Won! I'm staying with you toni -- .....WHAT THE FUCK!?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go ahead and fuck with me now, Young One. You may kill me...but not before I kill him..." Chuho laughed, now pointing the second gun in Woo Hyun's direction.

"Chuho, don't!" Woo Hyun cried, darting to Young One's side as he glared at Chuho. "Haven't you done enough?!"

"Can you make love to him without thinking of me?"

"I haven't thought of you until now!"

"Then no, Woo Hyun. I haven't done enough. If you want him to die, stay where you are..." Chuho replied calmly, turning the gun sideways as he pressed it against Young One's chest.

"Young One..." Woo Hyun whispered, tears already seeping from his eyes as he looked toward his lover regretfully. "I have to...I don't want you to die..."

"Woo Hyun, don't..." Young One breathed, his own self control slipping as tears began to stream down his face. Hesitantly, Woo Hyun leaned in and kissed Young One on the cheek. Then, Woo Hyun brought his lips to Young One's ear, whispering low enough just so he could hear.

"If I don't see you again after this...I love you, Young One..." Biting his lip, Woo Hyun hesitantly began moving away.

"I've had enough of this shit!" Chuho screamed, throwing a hand out to snatch Woo Hyun by the hair.

"Ah, fuck!!"

"Woo Hyun -- "

"Stay where you're at! I have no problem killing him...especially now..." Chuho snickered, maneuvering his hands so that he held Woo Hyun against him with gun at his throat, while still aiming the other gun at Young One's head. Woo Hyun's hands shot up to grasp Chuho's arm as if trying to loosen it, while Chuho only held Woo Hyun tighter.

"Go ahead and hurt him, Chuho...I'll kill you even if it kills me in the process. If he dies...I'm going to die whether or not you're the one to do it...so it's pointless trying to get to me through Woo Hyun anymore..."

"I beg to differ with you, Young One..." Chuho laughed loudly, pulling the gun up to Woo Hyun's head. Young One watched as Chuho holstered one gun within his belt, then slowly ran a hand beneath Woo Hyun's shirt. Woo Hyun squirmed against Chuho, whimpering in fear as he felt Chuho's hands on him again. Young One clenched his teeth, taking a step forward, then stepping back again as he remembered Chuho's threat.

"Young One!" Woo Hyun cried, trying to pull away as Chuho's tongue ran up the side of his face.

"He's mine now...this time I'll make a dent on him that matters..." Chuho said, grinning evily as he began to back away from the door. Young One was only able to stand and watch as Chuho kept the gun aimed at Woo Hyun's head, fearful that if he made a move that Woo Hyun would be killed. He had to do something.

"You're not going to get far, Chuho!" Young One yelled from the front door, his eyes widening as he watched a pitch black van pull up in front of the house.

"Watch me!" Chuho yelled back. Two large men exited the van and quickly took possession of Woo Hyun, finally allowing Chuho complete freedom with both guns. Strangely, he holstered his second gun, grasping both sides of Woo Hyun's face.

"NO!" Woo Hyun screamed, kicking his legs as he tried desperately to pull free of the two brutes that held him. Chuho smiled as he jerked Woo Hyun's face forward, pressing their lips together. Young One felt his body trembling, almost not caring anymore about anything but Woo Hyun. Before Young One could muster up enough energy to do anything, Chuho ordered the men to haul Woo Hyun into the van.

"That's Silent Lamb and Cotton Mouth. They helped me with Woo Hyun last time...and they did such a good job, I called them back for a second go around!" Chuho smiled, nodding toward the two men as they drug a sobbing Woo Hyun into the van. Stepping in after his henchmen, Chuho looked back at Young One with a menacing stare. "I'll take care of him, Young One...don't worry..." That said, Chuho jerked the sliding door shut, the van peeling out as it made its getaway.


	25. Chapter 25

Chuho’s van peeled out and took a corner on nearly two wheels as it sped away from the Moon residence. Youngone ran down the driveway screaming Woohyun’s name as he watched the van disappear behind a neighboring house.

“Youngone, stop!” Mrs. Moon yelled as she ran out the front door. She had watched the whole encounter from an upstairs window. “I called the police, Youngone!” But Youngone didn’t hear, he only ran down the street in a futile attempt to get his lover back.

Ubin and Donghwa were a few blocks away, holding hands as they headed home. Ubin skipped a little as he trailed toilet paper behind him like a cape and Donghwa only smiled at him sleepily.

“Tomorrow we should – AHH!” Ubin cried as a pitch black van skidded around a corner and headed straight at them. Behind the wheel Cotton Mouth’s jaw dropped open as the headlight suddenly illuminated two people right in front of him.

“SHIT!” Cotton Mouth and Donghwa cried at the same time. Donghwa grabbed Ubin and flung them to the side of the road just as the van swerved to miss them and managed to by a margin of inches.

The van skidded off the road and Cotton Mouth saw the tree right before they slammed into it. Donghwa sat up over Ubin and worriedly looked him up and down. “Are you alright?” He asked over the sound of approaching sirens.

Ubin grabbing Donghwa into a tight hug, his whole body trembling. “I think so, are you?”

“Yeah, come on.” Donghwa helped Ubin get to his feet then they both jumped when they saw someone running full speed towards them.

“Woohyun!” Youngone cried and jumped off the road and into the person’s yard where the black van lay crumpled and smoking as its front hugged a large tree.

“Woohyun was in there?!” Ubin cried and the two quickly followed Youngone.

Youngone was wresting with the sliding door that had crumpled like tissue paper when the first police car screeched to a halt close by, its lights illuminating the whole crash scene with foreboding flashes of red and blue.

Youngone felt hot tears trail down his face as he cried Woohyun’s name time and time again and never heard a reply. Time slowed as he fingers dug into destroyed metal and he didn’t even notice as he tore wounds into his hands. All he felt was terror, if anything happen to Woohyun it would be all his fault. He should have acted before; he should have jumped at Chuho before they got in the van, or killed him at the hotel. He should have done something to avoid this!

Youngone felt hands grab him and drag him back even as he struggled with everything he had in him to get free. Strong arms dragged him to the ground and held him down. He saw firemen and police working together as they practically tore the side of the van away to get to the people inside. Youngone felt his heart stop as seconds turned into hours and finally a fireman pulled someone free of the wreckage.

As suddenly as everything had slowed it snapped back to normal speed. “Woohyun!” Youngone sobbed, and tore free of the restraining arms. Woohyun clung to the fireman who carried him from the wreckage, blood gushing from an unseen wound over his forehead but his eyes weren’t completely unfocused yet.

“Youngone!” He cried and reached out to him their fingers managed to touch before another fireman pulled Youngone away.

“Get back! Let us help them!” He ordered.

Ubin and Donghwa, who had been the ones holding Youngone down, jumped forward again and pulled Youngone back to where a crowd of neighbors were gathering to gawk at the scene. Mrs. Moon pushed her way threw the people and quickly took Youngone’s arm into trembling hands.

“Is Woohyun alright?”

Youngone quickly searched the now crowded scene and spotted Woohyun lying on a stretcher, parametric leaning over him. Youngone made a small choked noise as he realized one of the paramedics was pounding CPR on Woohyun’s chest.

Hee Jun with Kang Ta in tow pushed his way to the front of the crowd and stopped next to him mother. “What’s –“ His words caught in his throat as he took in everything before him.

“No…” Ubin sobbed and automatically reached out to Donghwa who had turned deathly pail. Mrs. Moon put a secure arm around Youngone who was starting to sway slightly as he stared in horror. All six of them huddled together watching with breath caught in their throats and prayed for a miracle.

*

“I don’t fucking believe this!” Jumin screamed as he quickly looked away. He screamed a few more profane things as he tried to figure out what to do.

“Ju… JUMIN! Get the hell out!” Haeri cried as she held a couch pillow over her naked body.

“Go to hell! Both of you can go straight to hell!” Jumin said more emotionally than he knew and slammed the door as he fled.

Jaewon looked over at Haeri beside him on the couch and waited for her to react. He didn’t know, or care, why whoever that was had gotten so upset, but he did care if this was going to effect their sixth go at it.

“That ass.” She scowled at the door then threw the pillow aside and pounced on Jaewon again.

*

Inside a private hospital room boy band members, former boy band members a Hee Jun’s mom were all crammed together in the limited space.

“Go in the waiting room, Ubin, I can’t fucking breath in here.” Hee Jun ordered from where he and Kang Ta stood against the wall.

“I’m not going anywhere until Woohyun wakes up! Besides, there a nasty old man in there that keeps offering me candy!” Ubin cried and clung to the side of the hospital bed defiantly. Donghwa stood idly beside him licking a sucker.

“Everyone just calm down!” Mrs. Moon ordered and patted Youngone’s shoulder comfortingly. He sat beside Woohyun’s bed, tightly holding his lover’s hand and didn’t seem to notice that there was anyone else in the room.

Hee Jun kicked at Woohyun’s IV pole angrily and Kang Ta grabbed him before he could do any damage. “I’ve spent more money on hospital rooms for these five than I did making an album!” Hee Jun cried.

Just then the door flung open and Lobert came in leading a hand full of camera men. “Everyone! Look concerned!” Lobert instructed. Without further encouragement Ubin dramatically flung himself down beside Youngone and clutched at Woohyun’s arm. Hee Jun continued to look pissed, Kang Ta just looked at all the cameramen worriedly, Mrs. Moon hid behind Donghwa and Donghwa just licked his sucker and blinked as the flash went off. Youngone didn’t even move.

“Thank you,” Lobert smiled and ushered the cameramen out. “Publicity! You know, for the new album.” Lobert explain when he saw Hee Jun glaring in his general direction.

“But it’s not even released – “ Kang Ta cut himself off when Lobert whipped a CD out of his jacket pocket. There was a sudden rush as several hands tried to grab the CD first and finally Ubin won the privilege through use of sharp nails and whining.

“It’s… an F4 album cover, with out faces pasted on the bodies.” Ubin said blankly.

Hee Jun snatched the album and studied it. “Actually they did a good job drawing Donghwa in.” Beside the photo shopped F4 members there was a tall stick figure with Donghwa’s head pasted on it. Kang Ta nodded in agreement.

“Aren’t any of you worried about Woohyun?” Mrs. Moon scolded.

“I just spoke to the doctor; he said Woohyun should be fine, they are just waiting for him to wake up.” Lobert explained.

“D-did he say anything about the others?” Mrs. Moon asked quietly. The six of them had rushed straight to Woohyun’s room as soon as they got to the hospital and none of the nurses who came in the room knew how the other three in the accident were.

Youngone suddenly turned and finally regarded the room full of people. “Chuho?” He asked dangerously, anger making his teeth clench as he spoke.

Lobert was taken aback by the raw emotion in Youngone’s voice and before he could answer Ubin put the CD cover in front of Youngone face. “Do I look fat to you?”

*

Woohyuk opened the front door and glared at the person on his doorstep. “Do you know what time it is?” He asked.

“…Yeah.” Jumin answered miserably.

Woohyuk’s scowl softened and he sighed as he opened the door for him. “TONY!” He called as he slammed the door.

Tony came rushing into the room in his PJs. “What’s wrong?!” He asked and only noticed Jumin when Woohyuk pointed at him like he was trying to swat at a fly.

Before Tony could ask Jumin what was wrong, Jumin’s eyes filled and he quickly hid his face behind his hands as he began to cry. Tony easily led Jumin to a couch and patted his shoulder comfortingly.

“What’s happened, Jumin?” Tony asked gently.

“JAEWON WAS NAKED!” Jumin cried, making Woohyuk stumble as he left the room.


	26. Chapter 26

Young One slowly walked to the hospital bed. No one was in the room but the two of them, and no one would know he was there. Chuho was so far gone as it was, they could hardly keep him stable. All he had to do was pull the plug and make sure Chuho was really dead. Then they could get past this, no one could hurt Woo Hyun again.  
As Young One moved the heart monitor to the side to get to the outlet, the door opened and he froze. The nurse, his nurse who had always yelled at him, had come in.  
“What are you doing?” She asked, and when he didn’t answer she shut the door behind her. “I’ve worked in this hospital a long time, and I know a lot more then people give me credit for. And in my position, no matter who comes into this hospital, I must care for them. I’ve cared for murderer, rapists, and all other sorts of people, I have to give people a chance to live no matter what they’ve done. There are times though I wish I didn’t have to.” She paused and looked thoughtfully at what was left of Chuho. “He sure is bad off. If only God might have mercy on him, he must be suffering a lot.” She looked back to Young One. “I’ve forgotten something in the nurses station. Ill be back in under ten minutes to check on him. You should leave as soon as you are done seeing him.”  
She turned off the monitor’s alarms and left the room. Young One knelt down and pulled Chuho’s life support.

“ITS BACK ON, TONY HURRY, ITS BACK ON!”Ubin yelled into the kitchen, making Woo Hyuk twitch. Ubin, DongHwa, Woo Hyun, and Young One had been at their house all day.  
“Im coming!” Tony yelled back, running in with some pizza for himself.  
The six of them watched as the trial came back onto the screen....

“Mr Moon, do you understand the crime you’ve committed?” Asked the judge to a disinterested Hee Jun.  
“Listen, this isn’t the first time someone has pressed charges against me, so lets not make a big deal about it.” Hee Jun snorted. Kang Ta warned him to be careful from behind, where he sat to witness the trial.  
“Let the record show that Mr Moon had NO regret for what he has done.” The prosecuting attorney said. “The whole album he produced was unauthorized covers! You have to get permission for these things Mr Moon!”  
Hee Jun rolled his eyes. Lobert, his lawyer, turned the page in the book he was reading.  
“I would like to call four men to the stand your honor, to show that Mr Moon not ONLY ripped off music....” The attorney went on.  
F4 stood on the stand, Vic sitting in the chair.  
“Do you recognize this?” The attorney asked, handing them the jacket to K-Pop’s album as produced by Moon Hee Jun.  
“Zhe shi wo!” Vic said pointing to his body in the photo. “Zhe shi Jerry.” He said, pointing to the Donghwa stick figure.  
“Uh,” Vanness said, leaning too closely into the mic. “This is our Fantasy 4 Ever album cover, only drawn and photoshoped over.” He answered in English.  
“AH HA! There you have it.” Yelled the attorney.  
“THERE YOU HAVE WHAT?!” Hee Jun yelled. “NO ONE CAN UNDERSTAND WHAT THE FUCK THEY ARE SAYING!”  
No one noticed as Ken punched Jerry, who then punched him back, breaking his jaw.  
“DO WHAT YOU WILL WITH ME!” Hee Jun screamed, jumping to his feet. Kang Ta jumped on him to hold him down. “I WON A DAESANG FOR THAT ALBUM!”

“You guys won a daesang?” Tony asked the four K-Pop members.  
“Ya, we have it in the bathroom.” Woo Hyun said.  
“I fixed it so it dispenses soap.” Young One added.  
“Jumin’s commercial is on.” Dong Hwa pointed to the TV and they all got quiet to watch.  
Jumin stood alone against a white back drop. “Sometimes finding love is hard. How do you find the right person for you? I’ve tried everything, and with no luck. Finally, I found eharmony.com. They match your personality on the things that REALLY matter. If I hadn’t used eharmony, I wouldn’t have found the love oh my life.” Max from Dong Bang Shing Gi joined him, and they hugged giddily.  
“They should be coming back from Hawaii in a few days.” Ubin said.  
“....Anyway....What are you guys going to do if Hee Jun is found guilty?” Woo Hyuk asked.  
“Oh we aren’t worrying about that. The only person who actually pressed charged were Seo Tai Ji’s lawyers. When Seo Tai Ji found out, he dropped the charges saying, ‘If I took his fat ass for all it was worth it wouldn’t be enough for me to wipe my ass with anyway.’” Woo Hyun explained.  
“No ones told Hee Jun yet though.” DongHwa added. “The televising of the trial is making too much money. Lobert is hoping it’ll pick up for another season.”  
“We already have our new album done too.” Ubin said, handing Woo Hyuk and Tony a CD.  
The cover was JTL’s Run Away album. Young One was drawn on this time, with pecks that looked like breasts, and Jumin’s head was pasted over Woo Hyuk’s dog’s.  
Tony sighed, “Now Im going to sue him.”  
“Lobert will be happy to hear that.” Young One said.


End file.
